Heart Hacking
by PegasusRider
Summary: SessKag AU Kagome, an employee of Tashio Inc, is forced to be Sesshoumaru's assistant for one week. From company parties to redecorating offices, Sesshoumaru and Kagome grow closer as their week comes to an end. COMPLETE
1. Monday

Hi everyone! This is PegasusRider of Fanfiction, bringing you a new and improved version of Heart Hacking! There are a few new scenes, and I've corrected a lot of the errors! Characters might be ooc sometimes, but it's AU so it's to be expected.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. (Runs off crying)

Summery: Sess/Kag AU Kagome, an employee of Tashio Inc, gets reassigned to a different job, Sesshoumaru's personal assistant.

_**Heart Hacking**_

_Monday_

Kagome grinned with smug satisfaction as she rubbed her hands together, her eyes fixated on her computer monitor. "Heh! This is my best virus I've created yet! I am INVINCIBLE!" she shouted, frightening several people who were walking by her cubicle.

Kagome shifted her eyes around the giant building. She was currently in one of the three 100 flight skyscrapers that belonged to Tashio Inc. Around her were other small, cramped cubicles; her's being slightly bigger and roomy than the other ones.

Behind her was a small pathway that led to the bigger offices for the managers and secretaries. Past the chunk of cubicles was balcony which allowed a person to see into the rest of the building, the floor way. The floor way was had the main computer system, the data system, and a print out station. It had giant TV screens on the walls, and it was three stories high, the ceiling of the floor way was even with the ceiling of Kagome's floor. In the flights above the floor way and Kagome's cubical were the offices of Tashio himself, his two sons, Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha, and thousands of other people that Kagome didn't know the purpose of, and frankly didn't care about.

She cracked her knuckles as she smiled crookedly at her screen. A quick glance in both directions assured her that she was quite safe. She let out a small laugh and pressed enter.

The power went completely out, leaving the Tashio buildings a black, swirling vortex. Every computer screen and TV screen when black until white letters appeared on their screen saying, "You will NEVER shut down da master!" A little picture of chibi Kagome flashed up under the screens and Kagome cackled as everyone as various choruses of groans were released from the cubicles around her.

Kagome strained her neck to look out at the floor way and clapped her hands together. The giant TV screens were proudly flashing her message along with the millions of other computer screens on the floor way.

"Kagome!" an irritated female voice howled. "Do you ALWAYS have to turn off the lights?" She asked as she fumbled around the dark office.

"Sorry Sango!" Kagome said, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

"It's okay. It's your job I guess," Sango muttered, banging around her cubical.

"Hello ladies!" a cheerful male voice chirped.

"Don't do anything perverted Miroku," Sango said in a warning voice.

"Oh now why would I do-," _SMACK._

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Miroku, when will you get it through your thick head? Grabbing Sango isn't good for your health!" she explained as she stretched in her chair. The doors to the stairs opened and a flashlight was shone in Kagome's face.

"Kagome!" a male voice growled.

"Ah! Tashio! Turn that thing off!" Kagome pleaded, squinting as she tried to block the light with her hands.

Tashio stalked over to her cubicle and stood behind her, being sure to shine the light in her face, while staring at her computer which was the only non-infected piece of equipment in the building. "Only when you get my computer system back up and running! You've proved your point!" he barked.

Kagome gave a childish grin as her employer kept his flashlight spotlighted on her before shaking her head. "Nope. Not gonna do it," she childishly said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Higurashi, I am not in the mood! You just made me walk down 29 flights of stairs to get here. Thankfully I was in a meeting so I was much closer to you than if I was in my office!"

"Nothing will change my mind!" Kagome shot back.

Tashio reached over her and hit the enter key on her keyboard, and her computer screen promptly joined the other devices, saying. 'You will NEVER shut down da master!'

"Hey now! That was uncalled for!" Kagome huffed.

"Fix it, now," Tashio growled.

Kagome humped. "FINE! You could just say PLEASE you know!" she grumbled before slipping her jump drive out of her pocket and plugging it into the USB port on her computer. Her screen immediately returned to being normal, and the other screens in the building showed her movements until she downloaded the patch into the system. The giant TV screens in the floor way went black again, and the other computer screens returned to their previous pictures as the lights flicked back on.

"You! Come with me!" Tashio arrogantly ordered. Kagome grumbled and got up, following her boss to the elevator. They stepped in and Tashio pressed the button labeled '90'.

Kagome swallowed and glanced over at her employer. His golden eyes that were framed by silver glasses looked particularly blank as he hummed a song and rocked back and forth on his toes. His hair was a shiny silver and pooled down his backside as he fuddled with the pockets of his black suit coat.

Kagome twined a black silky lock of her hair around her finger as she bit her lip, her big cerulean blue eyes wide as she glanced around the elevator. There was a 'ding' as the elevator halted and the silver doors opened to reveal Tashio's office. The first part was simply silver walls with a big wooden desk where Tashio's personal secretary sat. She glanced over at Kagome and grinned.

"He sure roared today when you interrupted that meeting, Kagome!" she called with a sassy grin before picking up a few manila colored folders.

"I bet! You such a good sport to put up with him Kagura!" Kagome claimed with a wink as Taisho pulled her by.

Kagura grinned. "Don't you know it! I don't get paid NEARLY enough!" the secretary joked before answering the ringing phone.

Kagome and Tashio then entered Tashio's gigantic, no, colossal office. It took up the rest of the floor with it's plush navy blue carpeting with tan colored walls. Expensive wooden bookshelves filled to the brim with books covered the walls, and in the center of the room was a giant desk, behind it a wall that was made entirely of windows that allowed Tashio to see out into Tokyo City. A small kitchenette was off to the left, and a few couches and a TV were on the right.

Tashio took a seat behind his desk and motioned Kagome to be seated. Kagome did so and smoothed her skirt as Tashio tossed a book at her. She looked puzzled and he spoke. "Make yourself useful for once and check my schedule," he said as he checked his messages.

"Hm…Well…11:00 Fire Kagome Higurashi. 11:01 Hire Kagome with extra benefits. 11:03, throw a fit again and fire Kagome Higurashi. 11:04, Hire Kagome, drop her extra benefits. 11:05, compliment Kagome on once again fulfilling her job. 11:06 give Kagome a raise. 11:06 tell Kagome her new job then dismiss Kagome. 11:07 Contemplate sending out for donuts. 11:08 Send out for donuts. 11:08 Surf the web-"

"That's enough!" Tashio hastily said, reaching out to snatch his planner as he checked his watch. "Hm, it's already 11:05, so we'll have to skip the fire/hire part. I HATE being behind schedule!" he complained.

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever you say boss."

Tashio heaved a sigh. "Well Kagome… As a computer hacker for Tashio Inc you did a very good job. Since your job is to find holes in our system and to create viruses to show us what our problem is, you completed your task. As a matter of fact you're the best hired hacker we've had, and since we hired you two years ago our hacking percent has dropped by 88 percent. Well done!" he rambled. "However," he paused and adjusted his glasses. "I'm changing your job."

Kagome, who had been comfortably relaxing, suddenly sat up right, her eyes wide. "You're WHAT? I've been hacking computers since I can remember! You CAN'T switch jobs on me just like that!" she said, snapping her fingers to demonstrate.

Tashio raised a silver eyebrow. "Oh but I can! I am your employer! I can do whatever I want! Including ordering donuts!" he said as he glanced at the dunkin donut menu sitting on his lap.

"Well I quit!" Kagome huffed.

"You don't even know what the job is!" Tashio breezily said. "Do you want a Boston Cream donut?"

"Sure."

"Okay," he said faxing his scrawled order over to Kagura. "Anyway, you can't quit!" he triumphantly said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can!" Kagome sneered.

"Not according to your contract!" Tashio said pointing to a piece of parchment on his desk.

Kagome picked up her bond while wondering why he was so well _prepared_ for this. "I Kagome will remain an employee of Tashio Inc for five years before the renewal of my contract. I will be unable to quit and will remain an employee of Tashio co for those five years," she read out loud. "You…" she hissed, dropping the paper with burning eyes.

"Now Kagome, be calm!" Tashio lightly said with a nervous laugh as he glanced out of the windows as if hoping he would be able to spot his donuts being delivered.

"I wouldn't have signed the contract if I knew I was signing with the DEVIL!" Kagome spat.

"Now that is no way to talk to your future father in law!" Tashio absentmindedly whined, making a clicking noise.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelped, almost having a heart attack.

"Oops! Just kidding, I wasn't supposed to say that yet!" Tashio sweetly said while removing his glasses to clean them.

"TASHIO!" Kagome snarled as she stood; ready to strangle her boss.

"Ah, yes about that new job of yours!" he hurriedly said, sitting back down as Kagome punched the spot where he had been moments before and fell over. "It's with my eldest son, Sesshoumaru. He's a bit cold and…well… his personality closely resembles a glacier, but I'm sure you'll be able to loosen him up!" Tashio confidently said.

"And what exactly is my job?" Kagome hissed as she crawled up into her leather chair again.

"Hm? Oh, you're his personal assistant," Tashio said as if it was the most logical thing in the worled while he rolled his chair back over to the window, still looking for his donuts.

Kagome promptly had a hernia and fell over again with a loud thud. She popped up a few minutes later. "I've heard rumors about him!" she said, looking nervous while shifting her eyes back and forth. "And there is NO WAY I'm working for him! Not a popsicle's chance in a desert am I working with him!"

"Pray do tell, what were those rumors?" Tashio wondered as he rolled back over to his desk.

"His last personal assistant, Rin Hikaru, got fired after working with him for SIX DAYS! She was one the brightest people in Tashio Inc, but now she's currently receiving mental therapy for the abuse he inflicted upon her!"

"Meh, it was five days. And Rin was his 2nd to last personal assistant. His most recent assistant, Yura Demisa, lasted two hours."

Kagome moaned and sprawled across the ground as Kagura opened the door with Tashio's donuts.

"YAY!" Tashio rejoiced as she set them on his desk. "The wife has been cutting off all my sources of 'transitive fats'! It's supposedly good for my cholesterol or something. So I'll just have to eat twice the normal amount here!" Tashio said while shoving an entire cream filled donut in his mouth.

"You are disgusting," Kagome said while eye her boss apprasingly.

"And you must leave with Sesshoumaru!" Tashio said around his donut while pointing to his son who had silently entered the room.

Kagome turned around and spotted her new boss, groaned, and slid down deeper in the leather chair, wishing it would eat her.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru coldly said.

"Sesshoumaru, my boy! Come and meet your new personal assistant! Kagome Higurashi!" Tashio beckoned as he reached for another donut. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, Kagome!" Tashio breezily introduced. "Now go away. I wish to consume my donuts in peace, away from your bickering and icy looks," he said, turning his chair around so the back faced them.

"You have got to be kidding." Sesshoumaru said in a deadpan voice.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not!" Tashio said turning his chair around with a more serious look. "Rest assured Kagome, you only need to work with this icicle for a week while he looks for a professional human who can put up with him for longer then a day," Tashio wryly explained as he stood.

"But, but, but!" Kagome stuttered as Tashio gripped her upper arm and hauled her to her feet.

"No buts! No butt cheek's either!" Tashio said with a laugh as he pushed his son and employee out the door, firmly closing it behind him. "Ha-ha, I made a funny…Time for more donuts!" he said rushing back to his desk.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at each other outside of Tashio's office. Sesshoumaru's lip curled up in an elegant sneer. "You, girl, are not worthy of my time, nor of the position my father has given you," he informed her in voice that was a mixture of velvet and dark chocolate.

Kagome narrowed her eyes; this guy needed an attitude adjustment. "You, boy," she mimicked. "Need to get off your high horse!" she taunted, stomping off toward the elevator.

Sesshoumaru glared and followed her into the contraption and pressed a floor button. "You need to learn some respect," he hissed.

Kagome groaned. "This is stupid! We only have to stand each other for seven days, just seven little days! Let's make a deal. I'll be nice to you, and you be nice to me."

Sesshoumaru was silent until the elevator dinged and the door opened. He walked out and called over his shoulder. "This Sesshoumaru is never 'nice'," he said blocking the entrance of the elevator while pressing the down button.

The door closed in Kagome's face, leaving her trapped in the elevator, going down. "Of course," she darkly said leaning against the elevator wall. "This means War!" She declared

Kagome reached her new boss's office about five minutes later. His office was only a small fraction of the floor; the rest of it was full of cubicles of the company's top developers. Sesshoumaru was the CEO of electronical development. (Tashio Inc sold electronic equipment and created programs for the equipment.) Inu Yasha, Tashio's other son, was in charge of advertisement. Kagome and Inu Yasha were actually on 'friendly' terms, and they had seen each other often enough to actually know each other. And Tashio himself mainly did nothing. Of course that's what he wanted people to think, mostly he fired and hired all of the employee's, kept his sons from killing each other, and he closed the deals with the clients who would buy the equipment and programs.

Sesshoumaru's office was not nearly as grand as Tashio's, it was rather boring with only a big oak desk in it for Sesshoumaru, Kagome's small desk, and three leather chairs positioned around Sesshoumaru's desk.

"I can see you've done a fine job decorating in here," Kagome dryly said, taking in the bare white walls as she eyed the box of stuff that had been sent up from her cubical. Obviously Tashio had been planning this.

Sesshoumaru ignored her and Kagome quickly set her desk up and then sat in her desk, looking around while doing absolutely nothing.

"Girl," Sesshoumaru glared as he stood. "I am leaving now, I expect you to take my messages and schedule the appointments I have written down on this piece of paper. My palm pilot is next to the phone, enter my schedule in there," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Kagome smartly said while saluting him. "And while I'm at it shall I balance your check book, leave you a mint on your desk, or perhaps I could brush your hair for you!" she graciously offered.

Sesshoumaru glowered and stalked up to her, towering over her. Kagome gulped but swallowed her fear. "Girl," he growled. "Don't push me. I can make your life miserable," he then whirled away, expecting no response.

He got one anyways. "Would that be before or after I brush your hair? We can swap hair tips you know!" she called out. Her new boss slammed the door and sauntered away, leaving Kagome to her own devices.

Kagome made a couple funny faces as she seated herself in his desk and snatched the appointment list off the desk. She held it up and squinted. "For a CEO he sure could use some improvement in the handwriting department!" she muttered as she propped her feet up on his desk. "Oh well," she sighed as she got to work.

An hour later she nodded with satisfaction as she entered the last appointment in his palm pilot. She had also taken the initiative to peer around the pilot and found several holes in the programming system. They would come in handy if Sesshoumaru ever ticked her off.

"Hm. Lord Snow Pants didn't leave me anything else to do…" Kagome said, trailing off. "So I'll have to improvise!"

Ten minutes after that, Sesshoumaru stalked back to his office, he hoped the girl had done as he ordered. _"If not, she'll pay the consequences."_ he thought with no small amount of satisfaction. He opened the doors in time to see Kagome zoom past him on _his_ wheelie chair. She put her feet out at the last second, skidding to a stop before slamming into the wall. She still hadn't noticed his presence so she pushed the chair a few feet away, backed up, and ran forward, leaping into the chair and again she zoomed by him, this time nearly running him over.

"Girl," Sesshoumaru bit out. "What are you doing?"

"Neh," Kagome said, getting ready for another ride. "I don't answer to 'girl' anymore!" she informed him before whizzing by, this time purposely aiming for Sesshoumaru, who stepped back in time to barely avoid collision.

"Miss Higurashi," he snapped through clenched teeth. "Please refrain from coming in contact with any of my things."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at him, what did she have to fear? Her contract didn't expire for another three years! But she heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes; she couldn't allow herself to be totally rude! Then she'd be just like Sesshoumaru. "As you wish," she sarcastically said as she pushed his chair back into place and neatly flounced over to her desk.

Sesshoumaru sniffed with disgust as he seated himself in his chair and growled. It now smelled like the _girl_. He irritatedly flipped open his palm pilot and blinked with surprise as he stared at his schedule. She had even thought to include a breakfast, lunch, and dinner in his planner; none of his other assistants had done that!

Sesshoumaru was jostled out of his thoughts by the insistent ringing of his phone. Sesshoumaru looked up from his PDA and glared. "Must I tell you everything? Answer the phone girl!" he barked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up before walking over to his desk. She paused by the corner of his desk where the phone was and folded her arms behind her back.

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl. Was she mad? "Answer it!"

"Well Mr. Smarty Pants. You just finished telling me a minute ago that I was not to touch any of your 'things.'" she haughtily said.

"Just answer it!" Sesshoumaru roared as Kagome hastily picked up the phone.

"Sesshoumaru's office, this is Kagome speaking, how can I help you?" she sweetly asked. She listened for a moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry, he currently has a stick up his butt and is being characteristically cruel, may I have him call you back at a more convenient time?" Kagome inquired before Sesshoumaru snatched the phone away from her.

He heard his father roaring with laughter on the other end of the line. "Isn't she just hilarious?" Tashio managed to get out between gasps.

"Yes, downright amusing," Sesshoumaru uttered with a look that promised Kagome much pain in the near future.

"Anyway; I called you to ask if you got that fax I sent you a few minutes ago," Tashio said.

"One moment please," Sesshoumaru said covering up the phone. "Girl, where is the-," Kagome was one step ahead of him and dropped a big packet on his desk. "Yes, I have it in front of me right now," Sesshoumaru said.

"It's the latest contract with Imagination Unlimited," Tashio narrated from the other side. "I need you to go over it for me; can you squeeze it in now?" he questioned, shoving his last donut in his mouth.

"Let me check," Sesshoumaru said juggling the phone in one hand, and getting out his palm pilot in the other. Kagome watched his actions with curiosity. He quickly turned it on and gazed at his schedule. "Now I'm supposed to go get my lunch, but I could skip it."

"I'm going out to eat," Kagome stated gathering up her keys and coat. "I can get you something and bring it back for you," she offered.

"Alright, thank you." Sesshoumaru hesitantly said. The girl would probably get him something horrid tasting just to spite him. "Yes I can fit it in now," Sesshoumaru said, returning to the conversation with his father, unaware that he had heard the small conversation.

"Good, please call me up when you're done with it," Tashio said as Kagome pranced out of the office and smoothed her knee high black skirt. Sesshoumaru could hear her black high heels click as she walked on the smooth marble and disappeared down the hallway as the glass doors swung shut.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said, after exchanging a few more words with his father he hung up and got to work.

Fifteen minutes later Sesshoumaru heard Kagome strut down the hallway. She pushed the door open with her butt and Sesshoumaru glanced up at her before returning to his work.

She set a take out McDonald's™ bag on his desk before returning to her desk to eat her own food. Sesshoumaru gave her an absent minded thank you, and Kagome shrugged. "No prob!" she breezily said as she leaned back in her chair.

Sesshoumaru peered inside his bag and his jaw dropped. "You cannot be serious," he said as he turned to look at Kagome who was pulling the exact same thing out of her bag, a McDonald's Happy Meal™ for kids.

Kagome arched her eyebrows. "Oh, but I am. Besides I wanted this toy SO bad!" she cooed as she ripped her Happy Meal apart and pulled out her toy, a small Barbie™ dressed in solid pink.

Sesshoumaru took out his happy meal and noticed there was extra food in the bag.

"I wasn't sure if that would be enough 'nutrition' for you. Especially since you are your father's son," Kagome said as she ate a french fry before loudly sipping her soda.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and instead ate his burger in silence as he studied the contract sent by his father. He finished his meal and took a quick look at Kagome and saw her studying the crossword puzzle that was printed on the side of the Happy Meal box. Her brow was wrinkled with concentration and she was chewing on her pen before calling out. "AH-HA! Ronald McDonald!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and was about to throw out his meal when he paused before reaching in to retrieve his toy, a Barbie wearing roller skates. He gave a small sneer but dropped it on his desk and trashed the rest of his garbage. By this time he had finished looking over the contract and phoned up his father.

"Tashio's office, Kagura speaking," the secretary said.

"Put me through to Tashio," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"One moment please," Kagura chirped.

Seconds later Tashio picked up the phone. "So, what do you think about it?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru peered through the documents. "Everything appears to be fine, although the length of the contract worries me," he said as his eyes followed Kagome as she got up to throw out her trash.

"It's for ten years!" Tashio said. "We like long contracts."

"Yes but Imagination Unlimited is a new company, you can never be sure how well they'll flourish until they've been out on the market for at least a year or more. If they fail we'll be tied to them for ten years," Sesshoumaru said as Kagome walked over to his desk, holding her hands behind her back. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome as Tashio chuckled over the line, he knew Kagome would shake Sesshoumaru's perfect, flawless world for a while.

"Nothing," Kagome innocently said, simply standing in front of him while batting her blue colored eyes.

"Well son I see your point; Imagination is well funded though!" Tashio said.

"That may be, but funds do run out," Sesshoumaru dryly said. "Don't you have any work to do?" he peevishly asked Kagome, who shook her head.

"Not as long as you're on the phone," she replied, still holding her hands behind her back. The moment Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the conversation Kagome quickly set the two Barbies up on his desk and walked away, her mission was accomplished.

Sesshoumaru spotted the Barbies moments later. "Kagome!" he hissed. "What did you do?" he demanded.

Tashio chocked back the laugher along with Kagura who had entered his office to hand him a few documents.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Kagome artlessly said as she started stapling papers together.

Sesshoumaru frowned and tried to peel the Barbies off with no avail. "Well if we got them to shorten the contract to five years I would say it's an excellent plan," he grunted as discovered what kind of adhesive she had used, duck tape.

"Sounds good. I will suggest it and let you know tonight how that goes. I assume I'll be seeing you tonight for dinner at the Feudal café?" Tashio asked.

"Sure. I'll see you then," Sesshoumaru tightly said before hanging up without waiting for a reply. "Girl-," he started to say but Kagome cut him off.

"Well I need a phone! After all you cannot expect me to get up and walk the amazing five feet between our desks every time you have a phone call; so I'll be right back!" she chirped before hopping up and running as fast as she could to the supply room.

Sesshoumaru growled as she left and returned his attention to several new reports that Kagome had given him. He could see her own comments in pencil on the margin. _'Nosey little coot.' _ He thought before pausing to read them. Actually as much as he didn't want to admit it most of her comments were quite, dare he think it, intelligent!

Kagome tip-toed into the office and quietly set up the phone, being careful not to disturb ice butt. Amazingly time passed and their shift ended at 5 o'clock. They had gotten along relatively well, and there were no casualties….yet.

"YAY!" Kagome shouted as she burst out of the office exactly at 5, fleeing Sesshoumaru and his evil den. She skidded to a stop and turned around to yell. "See you tomorrow Lord Frostbite!" before laughing madly, turning around, and running straight into a hard something. Kagome rubbed her sore nose and backed up to see she had run straight into Inu Yasha. "Oh, hi Inu Yasha!" she chirped as she nervously glanced behind her to see a stormy Sesshoumaru getting up from his desk.

"Hey Kagome," Inu Yasha said, not really registering she was there. He paused. "Wait, Kagome? What on earth are you doing up here in the bowls of the beast?" he inquired.

Kagome scowled. "Playing maid for your half wit brother."

"That's half wit half brother!" Inu Yasha corrected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" she was starting to get nervous; soon Sesshoumaru would be on her.

"AHEM!" came an incredibly fake cough. Kagome and Inu Yasha turned to see Kikyo, Inu Yasha's secretary, scowling and tapping her foot on the ground. "Inu Yasha!" She all but shrieked. "I thought you said we were going out to eat!" she demanded.

"Erm, yeah," Inu Yasha said rubbing his forehead. He didn't hate Kikyo, as a matter of fact he thought she _could_ possibly somehow be nice, but she really was rather irritating and overbearing.

Kagome turned once more to see Sesshoumaru mere feet away. "Hah, hah well you two have fun! I'll be seeing you later!" she said as she quickly ran around Inu Yasha and hit another firm chest. "Ow," Kagome groaned, studying and prodding her nose. "I think I broke it."

"Kagome!" a booming voice greeted her and Kagome turned her attention from her nose to the speaker, Tashio.

"You!" Kagome said narrowing her eyes and leaping for her old boss. Thankfully Inu Yasha grabbed her arm in time, restraining her.

"Oh my!" Tashio exclaimed, clutching his throat as he watched her lunge for him while Inu Yasha tried to hold her back. "I hope there aren't any hard feelings after this morning!" he said while smiling and innocently batting his eyes as Kagura strode into view behind him along with Tashio's wife, Sakura.

"What are you talking about old man?" Inu Yasha grunted as he grabbed Kagome's other flailing hand and leaning back, grinding his teeth.

"Oh, I switched her position to being Sesshoumaru's personal assistant. Didn't you get the memo?" Tashio said with Bambi eyes as he linked arms with his wife.

"WHAT?" Inu Yasha yelled as he promptly let go of Kagome in his surprise.

Kagome lunged toward Tashio but Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the waist and haul her back to his side. She forgot all about Tashio in her disgust at being held by the ice king, and instead focused all her struggles on releasing herself from his hands.

Tashio ignored Inu Yasha and turned to his eldest son. "So Sesshoumaru did you tell Kagome?"

Kagome paused upon hearing her name. "What?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sighed; still keeping her clamped to his side. "No. Why must we do this anyways?"

"Do what?" Kagome curiously asked.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together and scowled so Inu Yasha spoke. "Once a month Dad, Sesshoumaru, and myself all take our secretaries/assistants out to eat with mom. Dad says it's our 'repayment' to you guys for all your hard work. And if you've managed to last a day with _him_ then you definitely deserve it!" he explained.

"Ahh, I see," Kagome said with a nod.

"So! Onward! To the Café!" Tashio laughed madly before dashing to the elevator, dragging his wife behind him as she waved to Kagome.

Kagome and the rest followed him at a much slower pace, and they divided up into two groups to fit into the elevators.

Kagome yawned; she was in the second elevator with Inu Yasha, Kikyo, and Sesshoumaru, who _still_ hadn't let go of her waist. She frowned and pulled a little, then a lot, and then finally strained forward using all of her weight when Sesshoumaru unexpectedly let her go. She fell flat on her face and yelped. "Sesshoumaru!"

"What?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You obviously wanted me to let go."

"You weren't supposed to let me fall like that though!" Kagome said through clenched teeth as she stood and rubbed her sore butt.

The elevator dinged and the group got out of the small space and ambled toward the parking garage. Sesshoumaru frowned; he didn't feel like having to drive to the café and back to drop Kagome off by her car… "Girl," he started.

"I walk. My apartment is only a few blocks away," she said swinging her briefcase while wondering if she could hit Tashio with it from this distance.

Sesshoumaru was startled, how could she possibly know? He returned to his frigid self moments later. "Very well, then I shall drive you to the Feudal Café. I suppose I could drop you off at your apartment afterwards," he said while gritting his teeth. _'Curse my father and his sense of honor.'_ He thought as Kagome nodded in agreement.

He slowly walked over to his car as his father and step mother walked toward their own vehicle. Kagura would be riding with his parents, and Inu Yasha would be taking Kikyo. Sesshoumaru yawned as he pressed the button to open up the car doors of his black Mercedes. Kagome was practically drooling as they climbed in, her eyes roughly the size of saucers.

"No slobbering on the interior." He blandly said before starting the car as Kagome gave him an evil glare. She was about to give him a scathing reply when Sesshoumaru pulled out of the parking garage and roared down the street.

Sesshoumaru was a reckless driver, he enjoyed going fast and amazingly was never caught, most likely because he went so fast that most police men never got a chance to even see what color the car was much less what the licenses plate said.

It was at this time when Kagome became a most solid believer in God and prayed to him with all of her being as she watched Sesshoumaru roar past a little old lady who was in the process of crossing the street.

The radio blared, something about a creepy killer/stalker loose in the city, Kagome couldn't be sure though since the sound was all blending together. In between her reverent prayers she suspected that Sesshoumaru had just broken through the sound barrier.

When the car finally stopped Kagome was shivering, her eyes clenched shut, and was curled up in a ball. After confirming the car was in a stationary position she leaped out, landed on the ground, rolled away, and then stared fondly at the ground as Sesshoumaru exited his Mercedes and rolled his eyes as he took off his sun glasses.

"There is no need for theatrics girl," he said as he closed the door and walked toward the entrance of the Café.

Kagome muttered and got up as Sesshoumaru opened the door of the café for her. She entered it and he followed.

A short, perky lady came up to them wearing a traditional kimono. "Hello!" she said, fluttering her eyes at Sesshoumaru. "What can I do for you sweetie?"

Sesshoumaru scowled. "We have a reservation for 7 under the name of Tashio."

The hostess checked the reservation book before nodding. "Right this way please!" she said in a honey smooth voice as she swayed her hips so much she looked like she was stumbling around like a drunk hippo.

Kagome rolled her eyes and Sesshoumaru simply looked disgusted before following the foolish waitress.

They were seated at a large table where they waited for approximately ten minutes.

"So Sesshoumaru. Do you have a life besides work? If you don't I suggest you get one," Kagome said while stirring her water with a straw.

"Girl what is it with your irritating plan to aggravate me?" Sesshoumaru frowned as he stared at Kagome who was studying a menu while still swirling her water around.

"There is no plan," she glanced up at him. "I just say what others don't dare even _think_ about you."

Sesshoumaru scowled and opened his mouth when Kagome interrupted. "Well seeing how you apparently have no life I'll tell you about mine! After all you broke about fifty three traffic laws getting here so I doubt your father and brother will be on this street, much less in the building, any time soon."

"Girl," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Kagome," Kagome corrected. "Hm, where to start. Well I have a little brother who's eighteen, and he still lives with my mom and grandpa. My grandpa runs a shrine, and when I was little he used to give me all sorts of gross artifacts for my birthday. I went to college for computer programming, but when I applied for a job at Tashio Inc your father found out that I had excellent hacking skills and hired me as a hacker to try and hack Tashio Inc's equipment, and their own system. And I've been doing that up until today," she summerized before taking a sip of water. "Now you have to tell me, you must have _some_ sort of life."

Sesshoumaru sneered. Well if she wanted to play the 'get to know you' game he could do it to surprise her. "My mother died when I was three and father remarried when I was five. Inu Yasha was born when I was almost six, and during my entire life I have been trained so that one day I could take over Tashio Inc."

Kagome was silent a moment. "I'm sorry about your mother," she quietly said.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Things happen. Besides something obviously happened to your father since you did not mention him."

Kagome gave him a sad smile. "He died in a car crash when I was twelve."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said, praying that his father and moronic half brother would show up soon.

His prayers were answered and Inu Yasha entered the Café, Kikyo gripping his arm like she was afraid he would run away, with Tashio, Kagura, and Sakura.

"There he is! Sesshoumaru my boy!" Tashio thundered as he walked toward the table. The group quickly seated themselves with Sesshoumaru across from Kagome at one end. Next to Sesshoumaru was Kagura, then Sakura, and Tashio at the head of the table. Inu Yasha sat next to Kagome, and Kikyo next to him.

The group quickly ordered their food and sat around and talked. Well Kagome teased Inu Yasha while Kikyo sulked and Sesshoumaru glowered. Everyone laughed and talked, discussing the most recent deals that Tashio Inc was closing. The food was delicious and Tashio paid for the bill as everyone stood to leave.

"Thank you very much Tashio." Kagome said with a bright smile. "It was a lot of fun!"

Tashio glowed. "Oh yes, I think this was one of my greatest ideas!"

"_Inu Yasha_!" Kikyo whined while tugging on his arm. "I want to go home!"

Inu Yasha cringed at the sound of her voice. "Yeah, sure. Let's go," he muttered, walking toward the door. "Good luck surviving this week Kagome!" he called out over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow," he waved before Kikyo shrieked and pulled him out of the café.

Kagome muffled a yawn as Sakura smiled warmly at her. "Sesshoumaru drive carefully when taking Kagome home," she mildly said as she helped the younger girl with putting on her coat before smiling at her again.

Sesshoumaru frowned and said nothing while Sakura quickly embraced Kagome.

"It was wonderful getting to meet you," Kagome shyly said with a bright smile. "I hope to see you again!"

A sly smile slipped across Tashio's lips as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "Oh, I'm sure you will!" He told them as he smirked at Sesshoumaru.

Kagura yawned. "Well it was nice having dinner with you all. My apartment is just a block or so away so I'll be going. I'll see you tomorrow at work Tashio. And oh, Sakura? I suggest you ask him what he ate today," she said with an smirk before walking into the night.

"I'll do just that Kagura," Sakura said turning to give her husband a stern look.

Kagome, seeing that a lecture was about to take place, hauled Sesshoumaru out of the café saying. "Exit scene one! And oh, I'm driving."

"It is my car. Needless to say I drive," Sesshoumaru scoffed as they walked toward his vehicle.

"Yes but it is my life and I choose TO LIVE!" Kagome shouted the last part before snatching the keys out of his hand and racing to the drivers' side. She hopped in and locked the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru tapped on the glass. "Open up Higurashi," he ordered.

"What are you going to do?" she said in a sing song voice.

He leaned into the window to prove his point. "Something horrible."

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "Hah! Like that will work on me!"

"It will involve the stuffed animal cat you keep on your desk."

"_WHAT?_" she screamed. She scowled and unlocked the car and hopped out, bopping Sesshoumaru with the door. "You really are cruel!" she huffed as she flounced over to the passengers side.

Sesshoumaru smirked and buckled his seat belt before turning on the car. Kagome shivered and clenched her eyes shut in preparation for the wild ride she was in for.

Seven minutes later Sesshoumaru pulled up to Kagome's apartment complex. (Kagome had barked out the address to Sesshoumaru while they waited at a red light that Sesshoumaru had amazingly enough stopped for.)

Kagome sprinted out of the car and ran up the side walk before collapsing at the door. "I expect to see you at the office at exactly eight o'clock tomorrow morning!" Sesshoumaru called as he rolled the window down.

Kagome made a fake salute. "Rodger Lord Sesshoumaru! This Kagome shall meet you there Lord Sesshoumaru…armed to the teeth with revenge equipment for that ride. See ya then Lord Sesshoumaru!" she called before throwing the door open and disappearing in.

Sesshoumaru shook his head before driving out to his giant apartment which was a good twenty minutes away. He parked his car in the garage before walking up to his empty apartment. He walked in after checking the mail, only bills were in it, and saw with a single glance that there were no messages for him on his answering machine. He checked his personal email address which was not connected to the company and again there was nothing.

'_Perfect, no messages and no one bugging me.'_ Sesshoumaru said with a smile. '_Just the way I like it.' _He thought, trying to ignore that empty feeling at the pit of his stomach.

* * *

A/N: Howdy everyone! This is Pegasus Rider here with some quick notes!

Yes this is a **_Revised_** chapter! It is WAAAYYY better then the previous one, and there are a few extra tidbits in here for you! I'm revising Heart Hacking since I can now write better, and I wasn't quite satisfied with the ending!

If you havn't read before, please review!

Also just to let you guys know, I now have a **writing twitter** account! The user name is: KM_Shea

I also have an original book for sale in ebook format on Amazon! You can search for it through the title: _"My Life at the MBRC_" or _"My Life__ at the Magical Beings' Rehabilitation Center_"!


	2. Tuesday

Hi everyone!

The revisions are still goin going on!

I wanted to thank the few people who warned me my story was basically being copied on fanfiction. I have seen the story, Breaking His Code, and I was a little peeved when I read the first chapter, but I let it be since I have no idea what I would possibly do.

**_Disclaimer:_** Pegasus Rider does not own Inu Yasha, Starbucks, or Cinnibun.

* * *

_**Heart Hacking**_

_Tuesday_

Sesshoumaru frowned as he drummed his fingers on the table while sneaking a look at his wrist watch. It said 8:24. _'Where is he? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!'_ Sesshoumaru thought with narrowed eyes. It was Tuesday morning and he was _supposed_ to be having a quick meeting with his father in the conference room about the Imagination Unlimited contract.

Sesshoumaru was now six minutes behind in his schedule, and nothing irritated him more then being late, although Kagome came in an _extremely_ close second. "That's it; I'm going to my office. He can call me there." He muttered to the empty room.

Sesshoumaru took the elevator up to his office, marched past the cubicles of his employees, who were furiously typing away one they spotted him, and walked down the hallway toward his office.

He stopped stone cold once he saw the strangest sight before him. Kagome, Tashio, Miroku (the chief programmer), and Shippo (the mail boy) were all sitting on the ground, huddled in a circle, holding playing cards.

Tashio was clutching his hand of cards as he suavely pushed his silver rimmed glasses further up his nose, his silver hair pooling over his back. Shippo was holding the cards in his small hands which made the cards look huge and oversized. Miroku was in a meditating position and his eyes were closed in deep concentration.

Kagome was flopped over on her stomach. Her black high heeled shoes were thrown off to the side, and Kagome kicked her legs around as she frowned while studying her cards. "Ah, Tashio… do you have any bluegills?"

Tashio gazed at her, his amber colored eyes glinting. "Go fish."

Sesshoumaru felt inclined to either drop dead, or strangle his father. The president of the company, an assistant, a programmer, and a mail boy were playing go fish… with actual fish cards. Sesshoumaru stood over Kagome and reached down to pluck her cards out of her hand.

He studied the back as the repentant group looked up at him. "The plucky fish game cards, really Kagome I thought you would have at least managed to find some sort of 'happy cat' or something," he dryly remarked as the said girl blushed.

"Hey I was winning!" she complained, poking his leg.

"How nice for you," he dryly said as he pushed open the glass doors and walked into office.

Kagome quickly leaned over and squawked. "Tashio you were cheating! I knew it! I _knew_ it! You cheater you!"

"Well I wasn't the only one! A certain little mail runt was taking glances at your cards too you know! He may _look_ cute but on the inside? Oh my, heavens no!" Tashio rolled his eyes to the sky as Kagome snatched his cards out of his hand before collecting the other players' cards.

Kagome packed up her deck as she sauntered into the office. "Good morning sunshine!" Kagome bellowed to Sesshoumaru as her card mates followed her into the room.

"Hello precious," Sesshoumaru sneered.

"Aw, now isn't that cute? They have pet names for each other!" Miroku declared as he eyed Kagome's backside.

"You, programmer. Leave before Kagome escorts you out," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Now what do you mean by that?" Miroku innocently asked as his hand inched toward Kagome.

"MIROKU!" Kagome roared as his hand connected with her rear. She hauled him out of the room by his ear and threw him on to the floor. She glared at him for a solid minute, uttering dark promises to the trembling programmer before stalking back into the office.

"That," Sesshoumaru serenely said as he flipped open a binder.

Tashio nodded wisely as Shippo scratched his head in wonderment. "Gosh, I didn't know Kagome was so… _strong_," the small boy said in wonder. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru's gaze on him and cringed. "I'm going, I'm going!" he yelped at the sharp eyed CEO while scampering out.

Kagome seated herself at her desk and got to work. Tashio started to tip toe towards the exit but Sesshoumaru stopped him dead in his tracks. "Don't even think about it."

Tashio laughed nervously as he turned around to sheepishly face his son. "Whatever do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru gazed up at his father. "I believe that you missed our _eight o'clock_ conference. So I'm assuming that means that you got the contract changed?"

"Correct," Tashio said with a serious golden gaze.

"You may go," Sesshoumaru graciously told the president.

"Hahah, thanks," Tashio said before zipping out of the office.

Sesshoumaru stifled the urge to roll his eyes and instead turned his attention to his binder when the phone rang. He glanced over at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, and watched her study the caller ID screen before answering the phone call.

"Papa Fluffy's pizza palace, this is the manager Kagome speaking. What can I order for you?" Kagome asked with a cheery voice.

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl before quickly picking up the phone. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Sheesh! Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?" Inu Yasha barked from the other end of the line as Kagome hung up.

"I repeat, what do you want?" Sesshoumaru inquired, sounding more controlled.

"I was just calling you to tell you that I'm sending one of my men up with the new advertising plans."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru growled as he rubbed his head and tossed his master keys onto his desk, he was getting a migraine.

"Okay, see ya," Inu Yasha said before hanging up.

"Whatever," Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself.

The phone rang again and one again Kagome answered it. "Hello, Sesshoumaru's office, Kagome speaking," she paused a moment. "I'll be sure to tell him. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone before turning to her boss. "Hey Sesshoumaru, they need me down in the programming section for a few minutes. It won't take long, they just need me to hack into an employee's account because she's not here today and they need a file from her," she told him as she stood up and started to walk toward the door, but paused by his side. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so well," she said with a tinge of concern as she patted Sesshoumaru on his shoulder, her other hand resting on his desk.

"I'm fine! Just go!" he barked.

"Gee! I'm going, I'm going! Don't get your hair in a knot!" she said as she hurried out of the room.

Sesshoumaru attempted to concentrate on his work with no such luck. After five minutes of staring at the same sentence he finally got up and went to the bathroom where he splashed his face with cold water. He felt much better and he was about to turn around and leave when suddenly the lights went out. He blinked and turned to see his gold eyes sticking out in the reflection of the mirror. Everything else was pitch black.

Sesshoumaru fumbled along the wall, searching blindly for a light switch before frowning in remembrance. His father had changed all the bathroom lights to being computer operated since Inu Yasha had once been locked into a bathroom where a culprit had removed the light switch, rendering the moronic half brother unable to turn on the lights. Wait… they were _computer_ operated.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru growled as he found the door and opened it. He glanced up and down the wall and sure enough, the panel (which was on the lower wall) was open, the door swinging. Sesshoumaru quickly glanced at the screen and pressed the 'On' button on the screen. He quickly checked back in the bathroom and sure enough the lights had turned back on. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he shut the panel door, which automatically locked itself. Very few people had that key, how on Earth had Kagome nabbed it?

Sesshoumaru shrugged it off; perhaps Inu Yasha had escaped Kikyo's clutches and was running loose around the building. You never could tell what that mentally challenged boy, or his conniving she-creature secretary, was up to.

Sesshoumaru walked back to his office and seated himself in his desk. He was just in the middle of a review from one of the new branches in Europe when suddenly the lights in his office and the hallway went out. Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance.

"Kagome!" he bellowed. "Cease this nonsense!"

There was no reply and the hall remained quiet. Sesshoumaru glared and stood up, tripped over his briefcase, and started to where he thought the office door was located.

Suddenly incredibly _loud_ music thundered over the loudspeakers in his room.

_"Who let the dogs out!" _

Sesshoumaru roared as he covered his ears. "KAGOME!"

"_Who let the dogs out?"_

Sesshoumaru was now slumped over on the floor from the volume of the music and he army crawled toward the door when suddenly the music turned off and the lights returned to normal.

Sesshoumaru blinked in the unexpected light and slowly stood up before stalking out into the hallway to see the computer panel door for his office swinging. He scowled and closed the panel door. This was definitely Kagome's work, Inu Yasha was not that intelligent.

But how on earth did she get the keys? He walked back to his desk and glanced on it, looking for his master keys. They weren't there. Sesshoumaru paused.

_"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so well," she said with a tinge of concern as she patted Sesshoumaru on his shoulder, **her other hand resting on the desk**._

"Then," Sesshoumaru said between clenched teeth. "She swiped the keys when I wasn't paying attention. "Oh well. She can't get into to much trouble. There are really only a few keys for the panels and a couple conference rooms, and of course my home, she has no way of finding directions to it, so there is no danger there. Hn, I think there is also a key for the supply room, oh, and for my car. _My car_!" Sesshoumaru rushed down to the parking garage and ran to his parking spot, looking for his black mustang…which was not there.

"_**KAGOME!"**_

Sesshoumaru returned to his desk once he calmed down and prepared to give his father the most scalding phone call of a life time. (That nonsensical fool had given him such a devious and incompetent assistant!) Fate had different plans however, and the phone rang right as Sesshoumaru picked it up to dial the number.

"Hello?" he asked, barely controlling the anger rolling in his voice.

"Hey, I was just wondering if my man got those advertisements to you yet," Inu Yasha questioned.

"No," Sesshoumaru said before solidly hanging up. He slumped over in his desk, this was definitely not his day.

The phone rang once more and Sesshoumaru glared at it, ready to throw it at the wall and watch it shatter into a thousand pieces. That would be greatly satisfying at the moment. However Sesshoumaru prided himself on his control, and Kagome would be sure to rub in his face for the rest of the week. So he merely scoffed and picked it up again. He would not be bested by some girl. "Sesshoumaru speaking," he said.

"You're Sesshoumaru? Well, sir, you better come down to the parking garage, we've got something you have to see," a strangely juvenile male voice said before hanging the phone up.

Sesshoumaru restrained the urge to moan. "What now?" he grouched as he stumbled out of the office and took the elevator to the garage. Strangely there was no one around. Sesshoumaru craned his neck and nearly screamed in girlish joy. His black Mercedes was back in its parking spot, looking as though it had never moved. "…Then where is Kagome?" he wondered before narrowing his eyes. He thought back to the phone call and growled. "A set up. That _evil _girl!" with this new revelation he raced back upstairs. He paused outside his office door and peered in. The demonic girl was no where in sight. With a shrug he went back to his desk and sat down and jumped up as the sound of a giant… something.

"KAGOME!" he roared in a way that was beginning to be very familiar with everyone on his floor as he picked up the whoopee cushion and threw it across the room.

"You rang?" Kagome asked as she entered the office, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You! My car! The bathroom, the music!" Sesshoumaru howled; this girl was going to make him lose his mind.

"Sesshoumaru, you need help," Kagome carefully said as Sesshoumaru pounded his head on his desk. Kagome walked by his desk, pausing to watch him with a critical eye before she sat down at her own desk.

"You took my keys," Sesshoumaru calmly accused as he stared as his assistant.

Kagome snorted. "No I didn't! I was hacking that employee's account. Call up Miroku and ask him!" she challenged.

"My keys are no longer here," Sesshoumaru plainly, if not childishly, claimed.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow cocked.

"My keys-,"

"Are right there," Kagome said, pointing to his desk with her finger.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the silver keys which were placed in the exact spot where he had left them. _"She's good,"_ he admitted as he watched her set up her laptop.

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and finally got to work. Both he and Kagome diligently worked for about half an hour until a man barged into the office.

"Finally, I found you. You are a hard man to track down Sesshoumaru!" the stranger said as he swaggered up to him.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Who are you?"

"Koga. I work with your brother. He wanted me to present these new advertising ideas to you," the man said as he raised his black eyebrows, his blue eyes blinking. He glanced over at Kagome and then stopped and stared. His eyes worked their way up and down what little of her figure that could be seen behind from behind the desk. She was still furiously typing away, and spoke without looking up at the intruder.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?" she caustically asked.

In a flash Koga was kneeling beside Kagome. "You're beautiful," he stated. "You are going to be my woman," he decided.

Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a smirk as Kagome fell over in surprise. _"That's right, Inu Yasha has a habit of working with people who are equally as moronic as himself. This shall be most entertaining."_ he triumphantly thought.

Kagome glared at Koga. "No I'm not!"

"We'll have to go out on a date soon!" Koga said as he snapped his fingers, he then quickly checked his watch. "Eck, but not now. I gotta run babe, see you later," he said as he tossed the advertisement plans onto Sesshoumaru's desk before exiting the office.

Kagome stared open mouthed at the swinging door. "I cannot believe him! What an idiot!" she yelled, turning bright red.

Sesshoumaru smirked, payback for this morning. "You know, I have always thought that Koga might be a good worker to have on this floor," he said with a smug smile as Kagome turned pale. "I'll have to contact Inu Yasha about that." He said before returning to his paperwork as Kagome started shivering.

Four hours later Kagome paced around the room. "Come _on_ Sesshoumaru! I want to go eat!" she whined.

"I told you we cannot leave until I finish looking over this program," Sesshoumaru said; his eyes glued to the computer screen.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stalked around the room a bit more, her stomach rumbling in hunger. She stopped by his desk and knelt down. "_Please _Sesshoumaru? I'm so hungry!" she complained as she rubbed her stomach and leaned into him. She turned her head to gaze at the computer screen and cocked her head in curiosity as she studied the program.

Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes to watch her without gaining her attention; this was probably the closest they had ever been. Kagome was currently leaning on the arm of his chair, her waist touching his leg.

Kagome turned her interest back upon Sesshoumaru. "Anyway, so can we go now?" she begged.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Hurray!" Kagome leaped up as she ran to her desk to snatch her coat. Sesshoumaru rose at a more controlled pace and Kagome bounced up and down impatiently by the door, a comical sight since she was wearing a skirt and high heels, as her boss slowly strolled toward her.

Kagome wrapped her two smaller arms around Sesshoumaru's long arm as she dragged him out of the office, happily chattering as they walked toward the elevator. "Hey, hey, do you think we can go to starbucks, or better yet Cinnibun?" she asked as they hurried toward the elevator.

"Why do you choose such common, fast food filled places to eat?" Sesshoumaru asked, arching a silver eyebrow.

Kagome pouted as they stepped into the elevator. "Because the food is good!" she retorted as she pulled on his arm for good measure.

"I see," Sesshoumaru said in a pacifying tone before they turned to face the door of the elevator which was slowly closing.

Before the door closed Sesshoumaru got a chance to see his stunned employees stare open mouthed at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. The latter was suddenly very aware that the chattery little female was still holding on to his arm, and even more surprising was the fact that he was allowing her to.

A sour look fluttered across Sesshoumaru's face before he squashed it and settled for the stoic pose. Kagome, not aware of the numerous heart attacks she had just caused, contentedly continued to talk on, prattling about nothing in particular.

They stepped out at the first floor and Kagome continued to talk, tugging on Sesshoumaru's arm if she thought he wasn't paying attention.

"Girl, I will not run away. Release my arm," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't think you'll run away, but it's such a good tool to annoy you with when you aren't listening," she said, demonstrating by pulling on his arm. Sesshoumaru frowned as he tried to disengage her arms around his.

"Where do you want to go Sesshoumaru? Kagome asked, suddenly casting him aside to skip a few paces ahead of him. She twirled around as they exited the building and Sesshoumaru cast an uneasy glance at her.

"Girl, do not make yourself sick," he warned.

Kagome stopped and rolled her eyes. "My name is Kagome! Not girl, Kagome! And Kagome votes for Cinnibun!" she announced.

"Very well Kagome who talks in third person. Where is the nearest Cinnibun?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "You mean you don't know where the Cinnibun stores are?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome promptly died… well not really, but she did fall to the ground. "I have all thirty six locations of the Cinnibun stores memorized! Do you know where _any_ are?" she asked as she hopped up and leaned in.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "No. I attempt to eat at respectable places."

"Are you calling Cinnibun unrespectful?" Kagome demanded while placing her hands on her hips.

Sesshoumaru gazed at his assistant. "I fail to see what this has to do of where we are going to eat."

Kagome sighed. "You really are hopeless. Come on, it's this way," Kagome started off, Sesshoumaru trailing after her.

Four minutes later they entered a small, clean, Cinnibun. "Yay!" Kagome shouted, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "I'm getting a cinnamon roll!" she said as she pranced around the restaurant.

Five minutes later Kagome and Sesshoumaru were seated at a booth. Kagome was digging into her cappuccino and cinnamon roll with great gusto while Sesshoumaru nibbled at his and watched Kagome with something akin to amusement.

Kagome finished off her roll in record time and she smacked her lips while contentedly patting her stomach. "That was great! Thanks for the lunch break lord fluffy!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to the heavens, begging them that she would knock off the cute pet names thing. "You're welcome girl," he said as he snapped a lid on his coffee before standing. "Shall we return to the building now?"

"Sure!" Kagome chirped as she slid out of the booth.

On their way back to the office Sesshoumaru checked his palm pilot as Kagome danced around him. "What's next?" she asked.

"A meeting with father, Inu Yasha, Miroku, and a few other managers," Sesshoumaru said as he slipped the device back into his pocket.

Kagome nodded as she threw open the door and hurried into the building. They reached their office five minutes later, getting strange stares from some of the workers who knew Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as Kagome shed her coat. It was 12:02. He was late for the meeting. Sesshoumaru snatched Kagome's wrist and they ran down the hallway, gaining even stranger looks now. Sesshoumaru _never_ touched a girl in his own free will, he never ran down hallways either… What was the world coming to?

They barged into a conference room, and to Sesshoumaru's great relief the meeting had not yet started.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome settled down, sitting across from each other, at the end of the long table. Kagome pulled out a pad of paper and began doodling on it as Miroku explained the newest program the programming team was working on. The meeting seemed to stretch on for hours as Inu Yasha showed the new advertisements, and some big fat guy who was sweating a lot lectured everyone on the importance of washing their hands before working.

Kagome looked up from her horrible cartoon drawing of the fat guy, and turned her attention to her boss. Sesshoumaru was resting his head on one hand. His seat was reclined and his eyes were shut as if he was trying to drone out the large man.

Kagome dug in her bag a bit and pulled out a box of paperclips. She proceeded to create a paperclip chain and gazed around the room. The portly man had been talking for an hour now, and he just kept saying how important it was to wash your hands. Once in a while he would throw in a 'scary' story about what happened to someone when they didn't wash their hands, but he mostly just explained how to wash your hands. A very pointless lecture indeed.

Inu Yasha had fallen asleep and was snoring very loudly. Tashio and Miroku were currently battling it out in a tic-tac-toe game, and the other managers and workers were asleep, bored, or playing a game on their cell phone.

Kagome made a paperclip chain that was roughly as long as her arm before she grew bored and threw it down in a huff. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru and gave him a light kick under the table. He didn't respond. Kagome frowned and kicked him harder, still no response.

Kagome leaned as close to him as she could get while being across the table and listened. His breathing was heavy, deep, and a little raspy. Sesshoumaru was sleeping.

Kagome nearly shrieked out loud from the humor of it all. However she contained her excitement and instead looked around her with a mischievous grin. Her eyes fell on the paper clips and she carefully disassembled it and started flinging the paperclips at her employer through the use of her thumb and forefinger.

The first few missed him by a mile, but eventually Kagome improved on her aim and hit him square in the forehead. The icy businessman opened one golden eye and frowned at her before retaliating by solidly placing his feet on top of hers. He drifted back off to sleep as Kagome struggled to get his heavy shoes off of her.

She succeeded in pushing them off and returned her paperclips to their box. She dug in her bag until she found a cheap, plastic pen. She popped off the cap and lightly set it back on before bending the cap and pen back towards her. She let the cap go and the pen jerked forward, flinging the pen cap across the table, hitting Sesshoumaru in the nose.

Sesshoumaru opened both eyes this time and held the pen cap up with his free hand. He showed it to Kagome and then squeezed his hand, shattering the cap. Kagome stared opened mouthed at him as he dusted off his hand and returned to his nap.

Kagome returned her attention to the speaker to reassure herself that the same man was speaking. He was. Kagome grabbed her notepad and ripped off a piece of paper. She then scribbled a message on it before she folded it the way high school boys make a paper foot ball.

She held the football between her thumb and pointer finger as she aimed for Sesshoumaru. She flicked it with her other thumb and pointer finger, and it dove straight for Sesshoumaru who easily caught it in one hand, his eyes remaining closed.

He gave her a curious look before opening the 'note' and reading it. He gazed up and scowled at her. The note had said.

"_Greetings Ice cheeks! This is yet another attempt to keep you awake, which is far more amusing to do then listening to this speaker."_

He crumbled up the paper and tossed it into the trash can which was behind him before he slid further down in his soft leather chair. He closed his eyes again as he heard Kagome snatch up the notepad again and scribble a message before she loudly tapped the pad.

He opened his eyes to see her holding up the notepad. He squinted and read the sign which said. _"When your cell phone rings TALK and get us out of here!"_

She then tossed the notepad into her bag before her hands disappeared from sight, under the table. Once in a while her gaze would flicker to her lap, where she was dialing in Sesshoumaru's number on her cell phone.

She pressed send and immediately Sesshoumaru's phone rang. Sesshoumaru glanced apologetically around the room. "Sorry," he muttered as he answered his phone. "Sesshoumaru," he said as Kagome hung up. "Yes…" he continued, talking to the dead line so the group would think it was a person. "Really? That's not good," he frowned and rubbed his head as he gazed around the conference room. "Can't you take care of it? I'm in the middle of a meeting," he paused. "Are you really that incompetent? Oh never mind. I'm coming, just don't break anything," he growled.

He hung up his phone and slipped it into his suit coat before standing. "I am sorry, I must go. There is an emergency that requires my attention," he said as Kagome packed up her things. "I'll be taking my assistant with me," he smoothly said as he exited the room, Kagome hot on his heels.

They waited until the conference was a great deal behind them before they both broke into a terrified run. They sprinted the distance back to their office, Kagome keeping up fine with Sesshoumaru in spite of her heels, and burst into their room.

Kagome hooted as she tossed her things on to her desk. "Great going Sesshoumaru! I thought we were going to be stuck there _forever_!" she said, groaning at the memory.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Yes, that was a rather good plan considering who it came from," he said as Kagome gave a loud humph. He pinned her down with a golden gaze. "But how did you find out my number?" he asked.

Kagome snorted. "Please! It was easy! You, being stupid, left your number written down in the glove compartment of your car this morning!" she laughed, and then quickly shut her mouth. "Shoot," she cursed.

"What did you just say?" Sesshoumaru asked as he slowly walked toward her.

Kagome quickly backed up, keeping a space between her and the tall man. "I-I-I mean last night!" she stumbled as she hit the wall of the office.

Sesshoumaru planted a hand on either side of her face as he leaned in. "You took my keys," he said with a dangerous smirk playing on his lips and in his eyes.

"You can't prove a thing," Kagome shot back before she slammed her heel into his foot, ducked under his arm, and ran out of the office. Sesshoumaru cringed in pain before quickly following her.

He ran down the empty hallway and halted when he came into the open section with all the cubicles and beeping computers. His golden eyes scanned the crowd as he looked for his blue eyed, black haired demon. He saw a swinging door and he ran to it and poked his head in. It was the staircase, and he could hear Kagome's loud heels echoing in the steep room. He ran down half of the stairs before jumping and paused when he heard the clicking disappear. She had exited one floor below him.

Sesshoumaru gave an animalistic smile as he stalked out of the staircase. Chasing down this girl was the most fun he had had in ages. His eyes flicked back and forth as he walked past the elevators, down a row of empty cubicles.

He was halfway through the room when he heard the sound of a box falling and Sesshoumaru whirled around to see Kagome flattening herself against the wall as a man with his arms full of boxes passed her. She spotted Sesshoumaru and she quickly darted into an open elevator and pressed the door close button repeatedly. Sesshoumaru was nearly upon her as the door slide shut and Kagome laughed diabolically as she slipped out of reach. Sesshoumaru cursed and stepped back to see what floor the girl was going to. Four numbers lit up, floors 78, 83, 89, and 97.

"Smart girl," he praised. There was no way for him to know which floor she had gotten off at. But he was willing to bet that she was getting off at 89 and walking up to 90 to get to Tashio's office, a safe haven.

Sesshoumaru sneered. His father was currently stuck in that meeting; no one would be there to protect Kagome.

When the other elevator opened up he went to the 90th floor and growled with impatience as the elevator carried him up. The door crept open and Sesshoumaru was out in an instant.

"Good afternoon," Kagura drawled to Sesshoumaru as he stalked past her. "Tashio's not in right now," she called after him. Sesshoumaru ignored her and pushed open the oak door to his father's office. He gazed around the room, his sharp eyes taking in everything. She was not hiding under the desk or behind the couch; he would have been able to see her from this angle. He frowned, where did that girl go?

He slowly walked away, nodding to Kagura before disappearing from view by the elevators.

Kagura craned her head to make sure he was gone before calling out. "You can come out now Kagome, he's gone."

Kagome exited Tashio's office while rubbing her nose. "He nearly broke my nose when he swung the door open," she complained.

"So that's where you hid, behind the door." Kagura said with a smile. "Either way, watch your back. I haven't seen Sesshoumaru so… amused in who knows how long! And an amused Sesshoumaru is not a good thing, in your case anyway. Usually it's just not a thing at all," she muttered under her breath.

"Thanks Kagura!" Kagome said as she walked toward the elevators. She pressed the down button and to her surprise it opened right away to reveal, _gasp_, Sesshoumaru!

Kagome gave a little shriek as Sesshoumaru grinned and stepped out of the elevator. "I knew you were hiding some where around here," he said with a chuckle as he closed in on her.

"Don't move!" Kagome ordered, holding onto a key.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sesshoumaru challenged.

Kagome licked her lips. "This is a copy of your car key, don't move, or else I'll toss it to Kagura who will lock it in her desk to make more copies later."

Sesshoumaru frowned, that explained where her joy ride had taken her to earlier this morning. But he had confidence he could move faster then Kagome, so he jumped toward her and she threw the key as hard as she could.

Sesshoumaru ran and leaped, catching it in the air. He turned with a smirk to face Kagome, key in hand, when he noticed she had gotten on the elevator and had a prideful grin on her face. "Bye bye!" she waved as the doors closed.

He quickly gazed down at the key which was clearly labeled 'Spare, house.' "Blast, this is _her_ spare apartment key!" he groaned. He had been fooled again.

Sesshoumaru watched the floor numbers of the elevator door and cursed. Every number from 71 and down was pressed. He quickly pressed the button for the other elevator, but the machine didn't come for several minutes. By that time Kagome's elevator was halfway through all of its stops.

"I bet she hit all of them and then got out at the 71st floor and called this elevator." He growled to himself. He could faintly smell Kagome in the contained space. The question was which floor had she gotten off at.

Kagome hurried down the white hallway and pounded on the door. "Shippo, it's Kagome, let me in!"

"Kagome?" the small kid asked, opening the door enough to poke his head out of the space. "Kagome!" he yipped with glee as his entire face lit up. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he opened the door so she could get in.

"Sesshoumaru found out about my little crusade from this morning," she dryly said.

Shippo's eyes widened. "That's not good," he gulped.

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry Shippo, I don't think he figured out that it was you who called him to the parking garage," she soothed the small boy. "But right now I need a place to hide," she explained as she glanced around the white mail room. Huge bins full of mail were stacked on the walls and carts that were placed in order according to the floor number were lined up by the bins. Shippo was in charge from floor 50-90's mail, so he had quite a few carts and bins.

"I know just the place!" Shippo said with a grin.

Sesshoumaru knocked on the doors of the mail room. The mail room that Shippo, the child Kagome had been playing cards with, was in charge of. "Yeah?" the small child asked as he opened the door.

"Let me in," Sesshoumaru simply ordered. Shippo gulped and stepped back, allowing the CEO entrance.

Sesshoumaru gazed up and down the room. "I believe you have a special package for me," he said as he walked toward the bin labeled 52, his floor.

Shippo gulped. "I do?" he nervously asked.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "You do," he said before he thrust his hand into the giant bin and pulled out Kagome's arm. He fished the girl out of the bin as she beat him in the chest with her fists. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, her waist resting on his shoulder, as if she were a bag of cat food.

"Put me down Sesshoumaru!" she ordered as she beat his back.

"No," he decidedly said.

"Sesshoumaru!" She howled as he stepped on to the elevator, keeping her on top of his shoulder. "Put me down! I won't run away!" she yelled.

"Indeed, and if you continue to pound me on my back much more I'll be sure that your skirt rides much higher so you can, what is the term…moon the entire office?" Sesshoumaru cattily threatened.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelped as she tried to rip herself off of his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Give it up Higurashi. You aren't going anywhere."

Kagome paused. "Well at least you've learned my last name," she contemplated. "I'll give you a gold star for that. BUT you revealed that you are essentially a pervert, so that puts you back at negative two,"

"In what way am I a pervert?" Sesshoumaru scoffed as the elevator doors dinged and opened.

"Hey you were the one who thought about my bare butt!" Kagome plainly said as he stepped into the 52nd floor. Sesshoumaru kept her slung over his shoulder, ignoring the looks his employees were giving him as they watched the icy Sesshoumaru carry a howling girl, his assistant to be exact, to his office, who had stated that he was talking about her butt. Bare no less.

"It wasn't I who wore a skirt today," Sesshoumaru argued.

"Yeah, you only do that on weekends," Kagome smart mouthed cheekily, winking at several stunned workers who were dropping their paperwork.

Sesshoumaru glanced to the side and reached out with his free hand.

SMACK!

"MIROKU COPIER!" Kagome howled.

"That was a warning to behave yourself," Sesshoumaru lectured as Kagome tried to pat her stinging rear.

As he walked down the hallway to his office Kagome had finally given up resisting and propped herself up on her elbows, scowling at the empty hallway.

They entered the office and Sesshoumaru set Kagome down, holding onto her waist so she couldn't get away.

"You, Higurashi, are going to pay the consequences for taking my keys," he told her with glimmering amber eyes.

Kagome sighed. "How did you figure out where I was?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Please, I recalled seeing you play cards with the boy this morning. For some odd reason I remembered that he sounded awfully like the guy who called me down to the garage. Obviously he was in on your ploy."

"Ahhhh!" Kagome said, fully enlightened. "But how did I know which bin I would be in?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "You two are predictable. You would figure that the last spot I would look in would be the mail bin for _my_ floor!"

Kagome nodded. "I admit defeat, what is my punishment?" she mocked.

"I shall decide by the end of the day," Sesshoumaru announced as he released her and walked back over to his desk, intent on getting some work done in the hour that he had left.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru worked furiously to make up for the lost time and when their shift ended they both stood and stretched. Kagome cautiously made her way toward the door, hoping that Sesshoumaru had forgotten about her.

"Hold on Higurashi," he said, catching her wrist. "I have yet to announce your punishmen," he said with an evil smile.

Kagome paled; if he decided to have Koga work with her she would _kill_ him!

Sesshoumaru smiled as he tugged on her wrist, pulling her out of the office. "I'll tell you on the drive home."

"I walk," Kagome said, sounding confused. "Although I wouldn't mind owning a car!" she dreamily sighed.

"Well today I am giving you a ride," he told her, still holding her wrist as they strolled past the workers who were by now well used to seeing their boss and this extremely strange woman in physical contact. (Although they were slightly relieved that the pair was not speaking about parts of their anatomy.)

Kagome grew more anxious as they rode the elevator down to the parking garage. She gulped as she climbed into the car, and it wasn't just because she was dreading Sesshoumaru's driving skills either.

"Out with it Sesshoumaru! You're killing me and you know it," Kagome said while turning to face him as Sesshoumaru pulled out of the parking lot at a surprisingly normal speed.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Very well. You will be joining me Friday night for a cocktail party Tashio Inc is throwing."

Kagome looked greatly relieved and let out the breath of air she had been holding. A party wasn't so bad; it would actually be pretty fun!

"Don't look too happy," he told her. "This party is a very formal, very annoying, and very private. Kikyo will also be there."

Kagome's spirits wilted, Kikyo always knew how to ruin a good party with that screechy voice of hers. Furthermore Kagome was pretty sure that she didn't have anything suitable for the party. "Um, Sesshoumaru, I don't think I have anything that I could wear to this party of yours," she carefully phrased.

Sesshoumaru grinned. "You won't be getting out of this so easily Higurashi. I will take you to Father's tomorrow evening. I'm sure Sakura has something you can borrow," Sesshoumaru said as he pulled into the driveway for Kagome's apartment building.

"I see. Well thanks for the ride. Can I have my spare apartment key back now?" Kagome asked, holding out her hand.

"No," Sesshoumaru decidedly said.

"Come on! It's my only spare!"

"No."

"Meanie. Fine, it doesn't matter, you don't even know which apartment is mine!" she muttered as she hopped out of the car. "See you tomorrow Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out as she walked up the narrow sidewalk to the complex. She disappeared in the doors and Sesshoumaru shook his head and drove home.

Sesshoumaru entered his dark, cold, giant apartment while flipping through his mail, again only bills. Tokyo Times had a rather large article about a psychopath killer, and the price of gas, but besides that there was nothing of interest.

Sesshoumaru quickly logged on, nothing in his email either. He watched TV for sometime, receiving no phone calls, and was padding away to his bedroom when to his surprise he saw his answering machine was blinking. Perhaps some fool from work had tried contacting him while he was still in the office.

He pressed play, and to his surprise Kagome's joyful voice filled the room. "Greetings Lord Sesshoumaru the fluffy! Guess what! I'm driving around in your car! Muwahaha! A word to the wise Sesshoumaru, never leave contact information in your car. Yep, yep, because now I'm going to _stalk you_! BUWAHAH!" she laughed as Sesshoumaru himself snickered. "Well, yeah, that's all for now! See you tomorrow at work… or in a few minutes because I'm pulling into the parking garage. Mm, I hope you aren't to mad that I borrowed your car. Ha-ha…Please don't kill me. Well bye!"

Sesshoumaru smiled as he again shook his head. "That crazy girl," he said as he wandered off to bed with a small grin.

* * *

A/N: BWAH that took forever to edit! Again, I did some grammar corrections, spelling corrections, and I fixed some sentences so they sounded better. I added on about another half a page with a part that wasn't in the original manuscript. (The part when Sesshoumaru and Kagome are leaving the mail room.) And I fixed up this ending a tad better. I hope you guys enjoyed this revised edition! (As we get deeper into chapters a lot more will be added, and I'm completely redoing the last chapter!)

Please review or rate this story, I like to know what you think of it!

Pegasus Rider

_Next time on Heart Hacking…_

"You are such a butthead. Why do I even bother talking to you? Go fish."

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty, and-OH! Hello Sesshoumaru, my boy!"

"What are you doing with my woman?"


	3. Wednesday

**_Attention:_** First of all Happy Easter. Second of all chapter four will not be up until at least Friday. Why? Sorry but I'm going to visit my sister who is in college, so while I'm trying to write as much as I can before hand I most likely won't be able to update like I have been doing. Next….

….I LOVE YOU ALL! I am giving you all baskets, fountains, _LAKES_ of cookies:) I feel so loved! Thank you all for your absolutely _wonderful_ reviews! I enjoyed reading them very much, and it was a delight to log on and see that my reviews had doubled in one day! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha… sadly.

Okay, TONIGHT the romance starts, not right away mind you… more around the afternoon/evening. This chapter I'm _really_ putting in an effort to keep Sesshoumaru In character, which has been really hard in the past. I'm still trying to have boatloads of humor, I'm not sure if I'll succeed though, but I'm trying!

_Important!_

I am introducing ANOTHER new character. HOWEVER I am totally morphing his personality for kicks. I have never seen him portrayed this way, so please hold on to your hats as I give you……

* * *

**_Heart Hacker_**

**_The Wednesday Edition_**

Sesshoumaru yawned as he rode the elevator up to his office. It was Wednesday, tonight he had to take Kagome to his father's house. He had already called Sakura and let her know that they were coming. But since Sesshoumaru knew his father he figured that they would be doing more then seeing if any of Sakura's dresses would fit Kagome. Tonight would prove to be an interesting night.

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly creaked open. Sesshoumaru absent mindedly exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to his office. However his ponderings instantly stopped when he reached the doors of his office.

A huge sign was plastered over his glass, office doors. (It had been cut in half so you could still open the doors.) It was white with a giant smilie face on it and huge black letters that said 'you are now entering the smilie zone. Leave the frowns outside.'

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled as he opened the doors and stalked inside. Upon walking further into his office he groaned and was sorely tempted to break something.

His plain office walls were now covered in giant posters of puppies and kittens. Streamers were hung from the ceiling and various signs and balloons floated around the room. A bean bag chair was thrown in the corner of one room, and a small TV, which Sesshoumaru suspected was liberated from Tashio's office, was in the opposite corner. He walked to his desk with great disdain as he eased himself into his chair which Kagome had covered in a car seat cover that was bright red with the word 'foxy' written on it. The Barbies from Monday were still taped to his desk and she had taped a sign on the top of his desk that had a large circle with the words 'bang head here' in the center.

"Kagome!" He yelled again.

On cue Kagome skipped into the room with a smile. "Hello Sesshoumaru!" She joyously said. "How are you this fine day?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "You have massacred my office." He said through clenched teeth.

Kagome smiled sweetly. "Really? I think it's charming."

Sesshoumaru began hitting his head on his desk when Kagome spoke. "Oh here, let me move that sign for you." She said as he paused to glare at her until she moved the sign so it was under his head. "There you go. Have fun!" She said as she patted him on the head before moving on to her desk.

Kagome grinned as Sesshoumaru massaged his forehead. "Aren't the posters adorable?" She cooed as she organized some folders.

"Just darling." He bit out as Kagome laughed evilly, pointing her finger at him.

"You won't even be able to concentrate while being in this room with so many cute and innocent things staring at you!" She cackled.

Sesshoumaru slumped over his desk and glared at Kagome for the better part of an hour. That cursed girl had a talent for making him hate work whenever she was around.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome cajoled. "You need to do some work! We have another meeting after lunch today, and _I_ refuse to prepare your speech.

"I hate you." Sesshoumaru told her as the phone rang.

"I love you too fluffy." Kagome told him as she answered the phone. "Greetings earthling. All your base does belong to us! You are on your way to destruction, ha, ha, ha! Lord Fluff shall rule and cotton will be exterminated!" Kagome said as she continued to study the folders.

"Hi Kagome, tell Sesshoumaru that Koga is coming up to present a few new ides to him."

Kagome groaned. "Why don't you just use a fax machine like normal people!"

"Huh?" Inu Yasha stupidly said.

"Never mind." Kagome moaned. "I'll see you later." She said with a sigh as she hung up.

Sesshoumaru now smirked at her. "Koga?"

"He's on his way." Kagome said, sounding very reserved.

"How fun." He said, sounding rather scary.

"Sesshoumaru can you please get rid of him as fast as you can?" She pleaded.

"No." Sesshoumaru decidedly said.

Kagome now banged her head on her desk and Sesshoumaru spoke. "I can lend you my sign if you want."

Kagome glared at him. "Shut up."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I was merely offering! Well we have some time; the little drowned pup won't be here for a while. He has a horrible sense of duty."

Kagome snorted. "I hope he falls out of a window."

Sesshoumaru ignored that thought and instead continued on. "So what do you suggest we do?"

* * *

"Do you have any eights?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I still don't see why we have to use your boring deck." Kagome pouted.

"Because I refuse to lower myself to level of your 'plucky fish' cards. I repeat do you have any eights?"

"You are such a butthead. Why do I even bother talking to you? Go fish." Kagome retorted.

"And you are sadistic." Sesshoumaru said as he picked up another card from the pile on the floor.

"I am not! If anyone in this room is then it is so you! I'm friendly, you are evil!" Kagome lectured.

"It wasn't I who insisted we play on the floor." Sesshoumaru said as he leaned back against his desk. "Besides, how do I know that you haven't rigged one of those little posters or toys of yours?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You are so untrusting!"

"No, I am simply intelligent."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"At least I'm not saying you're fat. It's your turn."

"Do you have any kings?"

"You cheat." Sesshoumaru said as he handed over two.

"I do not. Anyway I am too smart!"

"Whatever. Do you have any three's?"

"Go fish. Where are we going to eat today?"

"I don't care, but Koga had better get here soon. I need you to go make some copies of a contract for me."

"Why don't I go do that while you talk to Koga? Got any tens?"

"You do cheat don't you? And no, I want you to suffer." He said as he passed her the ten she had asked for.

"See, I told you that you were sadistic." Kagome said.

At that moment Koga barged in and slapped the papers on Sesshoumaru's desk before hollering. "Where is my woman?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome as he collected the cards and shoved them back into the container. "Kagome as cowering behind her desk if that is who you are talking about."

Koga peered behind Kagome's smaller, less ornate desk and sure enough, there she was. "Hi babe!" He said with a charming smile as Kagome scowled, stood, and dusted herself off.

"My name is Kagome!" She growled.

Koga shook his head. "Not for long…"

"Ahem!" Sesshoumaru coughed, turning Koga's attention back to him. Kagome silently promised herself that she would give Sesshoumaru a crushing hug after this.

"What?" Koga asked.

"The advertisements?" Sesshoumaru expectantly said.

"Oh, yeah. Their in the folder." Koga said, about to turn away.

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah." Koga said, completely ignoring him. "Anyway, Kagome, you will be going out with me Friday night. I have to introduce you to all my friends. Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked as Kagome turned red from both embarrassment and anger.

"She already has engagement." Sesshoumaru carelessly said as he tossed an envelope on his desk before he sat down.

"What?" Koga asked again, sounding dumbstruck.

Sesshoumaru frowned with impatience. This man was obviously far stupider then he imagined. "I said Kagome has a previous engagement."

"With whom?"

"Me." Sesshoumaru responded.

Koga glared as Kagome hurried over to Sesshoumaru and rested her arm across his shoulders. "He's right Koga. I'm sorry but Sesshoumaru and I already have plans." She said as she leaned against Sesshoumaru.

Koga frowned. "I see." He said. "Well I'll see you around Kagome." He said with a wave as he glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Bye!" Kagome gleefully said. As soon as Koga left the office Kagome squealed and hugged Sesshoumaru. "Thanks Sesshoumaru!" She said as danced back over to his desk.

Sesshoumaru frowned, slightly disturbed at the hug. "Do not forget you have to make those copies for me." He said.

"No problem!" Kagome said with a dreamy smile as she grabbed the outrageously large packet and twirled out of the office.

She danced all the way to the copier room where she ran the entire packet through the machine. It took a ridiculous amount of time, an hour to be exact, and by the end she was getting impatient to return to the office so she could annoy Sesshoumaru some more.

She hurried out of the room, both of the large packets clutched in her hand, and ran smack dab into a poor unsuspecting worker.

Kagome and her fellow employee were lost in a storm of paper and had to wait a few moments before standing. Kagome looked over to see who she had plowed over and almost covered her hand in laughter

Naraku the nerd was what he was called through out the office. The poor shaken man had long brown, almost black, hair with dark brown eyes and huge glasses. He was tall and well built and he _would_ have been considered hott if it hadn't been for his nerdy clothes and glasses.

Naraku was a scaredy cat of a man. He was the geekest person in the company and even had his own theme song. (Although he was never aware of it, he didn't even know everyone called him Naraku the nerd.) The song was something like this.

_Oh, Naraku the nerd,_

_Of him have you heard?_

_There are none through out the land_

_Who are geekier then this little lad_

_He claims the company computer is his_

_In fact he's named it Miss. Tis_

_Oh Naraku the nerd,_

_He's such a geek I have heard._

"I'm sorry Naraku!" Kagome said as she bent over to start gathering the papers, hoping Naraku didn't hear her snicker as she recalled his theme song. Poor Naraku was rather shaken as he blinked and opened and closed his mouth, resembling a fish.

"It's okay." He said with a blush as Kagome gave him a hand up.

"I'm sorry I ran into you." Kagome said with a laugh as she sheepishly ran her hand through her hair. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Did I hurt you at all?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Naraku said, turning an even deeper red.

Kagome sighed with relief. "Good. Well I have to go; again I'm sorry for running you over!" She called over her shoulder as she ran off towards the office.

"No problem." Naraku the nerd quietly said as he adjusted his glasses and walked off toward his cubical.

Kagome burst into the office and threw the packets on Sesshoumaru's desk. "I hope you die a horrible and painful death." She scowled.

"It's nice to see you too Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said with out looking up.

"It just took me an hour to get this stupid packet together." Kagome growled.

"That's wonderful." Sesshoumaru said as he typed furiously away at his computer. Kagome sneered at him before she silently opened her laptop and got to work.

Two hours later Sesshoumaru stretched and stood. He was surprised that Kagome hadn't started whining about food by now. _His_ stomach was currently grumbling, so Sesshoumaru decided they would break for lunch.

He walked over to his assistant and peered over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Kagome jumped; surprised he was behind her, before responding. "I'm playing a game! I thought that with your almighty intelligence you would be able to figure that out." She whined.

"Hm. Next time I want you to be doing work. Lets go, I'm hungry." Sesshoumaru said as he walked out of the office.

Kagome got up and ran after him. "Where are we going?"

"The cafeteria. I _was_ going to take you to dairy queen, but since you were playing a game I have decided that you do not deserve it."

"_WHAT_?" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Go down to the cafeteria. I will meet you there in a few minutes."

Kagome glared darkly at him before muttering and walking out the door. "Stupid, evil, egotistical male!" She continued to grumble about him as she walked down the hallway and disappeared from sight.

Sesshoumaru grinned as he grabbed his briefcase and organized his desk before following her. He was walking out of the office when suddenly a great force slammed into him, pinning him against the wall.

Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want Koga?" He boredly asked as Koga gripped the collar of Sesshoumaru's suit. It was a rather comical sight since Sesshoumaru was a good six inches taller then Koga.

"What are you doing with my woman?" The latter growled out.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Kagome was now three times more trouble then she was worth. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Listen bucko, you may be in charge of this company but Kagome is _mine!_" Koga said while gritting his teeth.

Sesshoumaru was quickly losing his patience. "Remove you hands from my person." He ordered; this bozo was obviously not going to get the message.

"No!"

"I warned you." Sesshoumaru smoothly said and suddenly Koga was thrown backwards, slammed into the opposite wall, and slowly slid down, his legs crumpled underneath him.

"When it comes to Kagome Higurashi I suggest you leave well enough alone. Who she chooses to associate herself with is _her_ business. If you know what's good for you then keep your hands off of her." Sesshoumaru said as he straightened his tie and slowly walked down the hallway.

Sesshoumaru smirked with happiness as the elevator transported him to the cafeteria. Beating up people always did make him feel better.

He stepped out of the elevator and slowly made his way into the cafeteria. Upon setting foot inside there was suddenly an ear piercing scream. "SESSHOUMARU!" Sesshoumaru cringed, turned, and was promptly run over by a mob of adoring females.

In amidst the scuffle Sesshoumaru could see Kagome laughing, holding on to a counter for support as she hooted at the ruffled Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled and burst out of the crowd. He grabbed Kagome, who was still laughing, by the arm and hauled her out of the lunchroom. "We're going to Dairy Queen ™ after all." He sneered as Kagome continued to snicker.

Sesshoumaru's fans glared at Kagome as she waved good bye to them while complaining that Sesshoumaru was gripping her hand to hard.

The CEO dragged the young girl outside, stopping to breathe once they were a safe distance away from the building. "I didn't know you had a fan club." Said the still extremely amused Kagome.

Sesshoumaru turned his golden gaze on her. "They have never worked with or under me."

"Obviously." Kagome snorted. "If they did they would know that you have the personality of a sick cactus."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "As I was saying, they only adore me because I'm handsome."

"And vain." Kagome piped in.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Oh you have seen right through me."

"I know." Kagome wisely nodded. "You're just jealous that I have better hair then you."

"Oh that must be it." Sesshoumaru said in a deadpan voice.

"Mmmhmm! You know some day I _might_ be willing to swap hair secrets with you."

"Well the fact that you have nicer hair then I is debatable." Sesshoumaru said.

"What?" Kagome shrieked. "My hair is _way_ nicer then yours!"

"Why are we talking about this again?" Sesshoumaru wondered as they wandered in the general direction of Dairy Queen. (A/N: I'm pointing out that Sesshoumaru picked a restaurant that he knew how to get to!)

"Because you are jealous of me and need counseling. Not everyone can be as great as I am Sesshoumaru, you are just going to have to get over that fact!" Kagome said with a sigh.

They continued to argue and bicker all the way to Dairy Queen, at Dairy Queen, and on the way back to the office.

"I can't believe you ate an entire basket of onion rings." Sesshoumaru said sounding disdainful.

"It wasn't I who ate two hamburgers and some chicken nuggets!" Kagome shot back.

"What did you expect? You stole my onion rings!"

"It's your fault for not getting my order right!"

"What?"

"You know I believe this all stems from your jealousy of my hair."

"… And you call _me_ vain?"

"Yes." Kagome said as she danced around.

"Whatever." He said with a roll of his eyes as he opened the office door.

"What's next on the agenda?" Kagome asked as she rolled around in her chair.

"Mmm, we have a meeting in five minutes. Some programmers have to explain some junk to me."

"How nice. Can't you leave me behind for once?"

"We have been over this already, if I have to suffer you are going to too. Misery deserves company."

"Yes but your name is Sesshoumaru the miserable old lonely geezer."

"I am not old."

"How did you get the silver hair then?"

"It is _natural_!"

"Suuurrree. And my purse is made of gold. You know why my hair is nicer then yours? It's because I don't dye it like you do!"

"Just shut up and let's go to the stupid meeting."

* * *

_Kagome stuck her head up out of the tank and glanced around. The enemy lines were holding strong but her fellow allies were giving them a run for their money. She hopped back in the tank and used the periscope to line up her next target. _

_"Let's get em boys!" Kagome said as her fellow soldiers laughed._

_"Yes sir Kagome!" _

_"Target is lined up!"_

_"Thanks guys! Launch the rockets!" She ordered, pressing a red button._

_"Rockets launched-"_

A paperclip struck Kagome straight in the forehead. "Ouch." She muttered as she glanced up at the speaker who was blathering on. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru before launching the paper clip that she had been about to throw at Sesshoumaru before he beat her to the punch.

She could see Sesshoumaru's, who was sitting across from her again, profile, and he turned his amber eyes to her before he easily caught the offending paperclip. He flicked it back at her and she ducked under the table for the time being.

She glared at Sesshoumaru as she dug around the contents of her purse, unearthing rubber bands, a pad of paper, paper clips, and tape.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at her, questioning her actions.

Kagome gave him a smug smile before she quietly tapped Naraku, who was sitting next to her. Naraku had been nervously watching Sesshoumaru and Kagome's exchange of fire for some time now, and he practically jumped when Kagome touched him.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru before covering her profile with a notebook and turning to Naraku. "Hey Naraku, since you're really smart and stuff would you mind helping me build something so I can launch stuff at Sesshoumaru? I don't have very good aim and I'm not so handy with constructing things." She whispered.

Naraku gave her a nod and he reached over and fiddled with the materials as she blocked Sesshoumaru's view with the notebook.

Five minutes Later Naraku presented her with a mini catapult. Kagome's eyes widened in wonder, he wasn't called Naraku the nerd for nothing! "Thanks!" She whispered.

"No problem." He said with a light blush as he pretended to turn his attention back to the speaker while he adjusted his glasses.

Kagome smirked and loaded up her catapult with several paperclips before she dropped her notebook to reveal her newest weapon. She gave a low diabolical laugh as Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

_"Wait a sec, she got help from…what's his face… Naraku the nerd! That's not FAIR!"_ Sesshoumaru thought as Kagome rubbed her hands together and pressed the release hatch.

The handful of paperclips pelted Sesshoumaru who had thrown up his arm in hopes of blocking most of the ammunition.

Kagome quickly reloaded and pressed the button again. Nothing happened. Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned back in his chair when suddenly Kagome's catapult jumped and pounded him in the face with numerous paperclips.

"HAH!" Kagome laughed as she pointed at him.

The conference room grew silent as the room gazed at the two mischief causers.

"Eh…hahah.. Hi." Kagome sheepishly said.

* * *

"I cannot believe you got us thrown out of a meeting." Sesshoumaru said; he was plainly shocked.

"Hah! You're just surprised that they dared to throw _you_, a CEO, out!"

"Indeed. I didn't know it was possible. So tell me, we have two hours left… what shall we do?" Sesshoumaru asked as they arrived at their office.

Kagome grinned. "Oh… I think I have a good idea."

* * *

"You are aware that this is a stupid and childish game, and that we should be doing work right?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It is not. You're just being a sore loser, and I'm sick of work." Kagome said as she studied the memory game.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I would be doing better if it weren't for your stupid 'cute kitten' cards. I was only _joking_ yesterday when I suggested that." He said as he reached out and flipped over two cards before growling and flipping them back over.

"Meh, whatever. You're just jealous that you don't have your own deck."

"Girl, what is it about you and your stupid obsession with thinking that I am jealous of you?"

"Okay Sesshoumaru, yesterday we learned how to say my name! Ka-go-me! You got two gold stars yesterday because you remember my _last_ name! Today you are getting negative five for lapsing back into the 'girl' speech."

"I believe Kikyo let Inu Yasha off his chain for once and he had hidden himself in this room. Only that could explain the rapid dropping of IQ levels here." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome found another pair of cards.

"Hey! That was an insult!"

"Obviously."

"That's it! No more cute kitten cards for you!" Kagome said as she stood and collected her cards.

"Oh my, such a horrible punishment." Sesshoumaru said as he checked his watch. They had been playing that stupid game for _an hour and a half_!

"What next?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "We're going to leave early so we can go to father's house and talk with Sakura so she can get you suitable attire." He said as he gathered up his coat.

"YAY! A field trip, hurray!" Kagome said as she threw her things in her briefcase before skipping around the room.

"Do not be too excited Higurashi. They live about twenty minutes away." Sesshoumaru dryly said.

Sure enough Kagome paused, a look of sheer terror on her face. "You mean I have to stay in the car with _you_ driving for TWENTY MINUTES? Are you sure we'll _survive_ that long?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I do not appreciate the theatrics." He said as he left the office with Kagome trailing behind him.

Kagome was strangely quiet on the way down to the parking garage, she fell a ways behind Sesshoumaru as a matter of fact. Sesshoumaru opened his door and yelled. "Higurashi, hurry up. I want to get there before your hair turns silver too."

Kagome continued along at her slow pace, talking to some one apparently. A few steps later she was within hearing range… "And I'm sorry for that one time I lied to my mother when I was nine, I shouldn't have bitten Souta like that. Please forgive me of _all_ of my sins and grant me another day of life. I ask that you would keep us from colliding with objects that could kill us, and it would be really great if you would strike Sesshoumaru down with lightning before we pull out of here. Amen." She said as she slowly got in the car.

Kagome kept her eyes clenched shut during the entire trip, but she could tell from the amount of swaying and careening around that Sesshoumaru was still driving like some drunk maniac.

Once the car rolled to a stop Kagome leaped out and ran for her life. Sesshoumaru, predicting this, was ready and grabbed her waist and directed the disorientated girl toward his parents' home.

Kagome stared. "This isn't a house!" She hissed. "It's a mansion!" A huge iron fence circled the property and she turned around to see a guard house at the entrance of the driveway. The house was a gigantic three stories high and it seemed to stretch on _forever_! Huge lights lit up the landscaping, and giant fountains trickled merrily as Sesshoumaru dragged the gawking Kagome up to the front door.

Sesshoumaru ignored the door bell and simply opened the front door with his own key. He threw open the door to reveal Tashio dancing around the hall singing.

"I guess he left the office early." Sesshoumaru said as he tossed his coat into the closet before helping Kagome out of hers.

"I see." Kagome said as Tashio twirled closer to them, still unaware of their presence.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty, and-OH! Hello Sesshoumaru!" Tashio said with a sheepish laugh as he itched his head. "What are you doing here? Oh, Hello Kagome, I didn't see you there!"

"We are here to speak to Sakura. I called her this morning." Sesshoumaru said as he hung up Kagome's coat for her.

"Really?" Tashio asked. "She didn't say anything about it to me."

"Yes I did darling." Sakura said as she walked down a giant marble staircase. "But you were greedily gulping down a bottle of fruit punch so you weren't listening." She scolded him as she walked up and embraced Kagome. "Kagome it's so good to see you again! Sesshoumaru tells me that you need something to wear for that cocktail party this Friday!"

Kagome nodded. "Yes." She said with a smile.

"That's great dear, I'll be there too! Come this way and I'll take you upstairs. Since I knew you _had_ to have a nicer figure then mine I took the liberty of ordering some new dresses for you!" Sakura said as she led Kagome up the marble staircase.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" Kagome said sounding embarrassed.

"Oh don't be ridiculous! Just pick out your favorite one and that's that! It's the least we can do for you since you _have_ been standing in as Sesshoumaru's personal assistant." Sakura said as the ladies chattering faded.

The instant they were gone Tashio turned to face his son. "Soooo… you're taking her to the party this Friday?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "That is what Sakura said, yes."

Tashio smirked at his eldest son. "You like her don't you?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Please father. Give me more credit then that. I prefer women who are above playing with plucky fish cards."

Tashio raised an eyebrow. "Although you are not above playing with cute kitten cards?"

Sesshoumaru growled and stalked off into the mansion. "Call me when Kagome is done picking out a dress." He said, slamming a door shut behind him.

"Kids." Tashio mused. "They never quite grow up."

* * *

Kagome twirled around in the fourth and last dress Sakura had presented to her. The older woman was seated on a couch, watching the younger girl with a critical eye. "I believe that second one best suited you. Although all four fit lovely I think it just seems to reflect you best." She said.

Kagome blushed and uttered a quiet "Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Sakura smiled and fanned her hand. "Don't worry about it dear, I'm just happy that Sesshoumaru is finally taking a lady out, into public, under his own free will."

Kagome's smile before a frown. "The little brat is doing it to make me miserable with him." She said with a huff as she disappeared behind a screen to change back into her normal clothes. "He already told me Kikyo will be there, and there is no love felt between us, that's for sure!"

Sakura smiled, even though Sesshoumaru wasn't her real son she was still able to tell when he was doing something because he wanted to, and when he did something because he wanted to be cruel. In this case it was most definitely because he wanted to take Kagome with him to a party.

"Do you need any shoes or purses to match your dress?" Sakura asked as she packaged the second dress up.

Kagome emerged from the screen. "Nope, I think I have some stuff at home I can use." She said as she straightened her skirt. "Thanks again for doing this for me."

"Well I'm glad I could help." Sakura said with a smile. "How goes the searching for his next personal assistant?" She asked as she gently touched the younger girl's arm and led her out of the room with the package.

Kagome shrugged as they walked down a long hallway. "I'm not sure, he hasn't interviewed anyone yet. The little banshee keeps saying that none of them are worthy of his attention. That's what he told me anyway after I suggested the girl who had graduated from Harvard."

Sakura laughed as they walked down a set of stairs. "I could see him saying that." She said as they stopped in the middle of a large sitting room.

Kagome walked toward the glass back doors and gazed out into the beautiful garden with longing. "You have beautiful gardens." She said as she gazed at the giant rose covered walls and the rows upon rows of exotic, beautiful flowers. A big fountain was in the middle, and a small stream lazily wound its way through the grounds.

"Thank you. Why don't you go out there for a little while until I find out where Sesshoumaru has stalked off to. I'm sure he's watching TV or something; we were up in my room for about an hour.

"Really? It was that long?" Kagome asked, sounding startled. "Ohhh he won't be in a good mood after this." She gloomily said.

Sakura laughed. "No, don't worry. You go enjoy yourself; it will take a while to track him down." She said, lightly pushing the younger girl outside.

"Thanks!" Kagome said with a wave as she skipped down a brick path.

Sakura smiled and made her way toward the front of the mansion. Sure enough, after peering around several rooms she managed to find Sesshoumaru hiding in a large den, talking on his cell phone. "Sesshoumaru, Kagome is done. Her dress is packed up and I sent it up to the front door. She's currently enjoying the gardens, why don't you go get her?"

Sesshoumaru nodded respectfully and started to exit the room, but paused by the door. "Did she find a dress to wear?" He asked curiously.

Sakura smiled. "Of course. The sizes you gave me were perfect. How did you manage to find out?"

"The local village pervert knew." Sesshoumaru dryly responded.

Sakura laughed. "Well you tell Miroku to stay away from this girl! She's worth holding on to."

Sesshoumaru nodded and continued on his way. He quickly worked his way to the back of the manor and stepped out into the chilly night. The full moon was high in the black night sky, and beautiful little stars dotted the heavens. The garden lights were on, and Sesshoumaru could see Kagome gazing up at the stars, a few feet away from the lazy, lily pad covered pond.

Her arms were folded, trying to retain her warmth, and her azure blue eyes were gazing up at the sky.

"Cold?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome jumped, she had been unaware of his presence, and nearly fell into the pond. Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and he caught her by the waist to keep her from falling.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru, who still hadn't removed his arm from her waist. "A little, but it's so beautiful out here!"

"Yes, it was a wedding gift to my mother when she first married father." Sesshoumaru said, gazing out into the beautiful garden.

Kagome joined him and felt Sesshoumaru remove his arm. There was the rustling of cloth and to her surprise she was suddenly wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's black suit coat. She gazed inquiringly at him and he responded.

"If you get sick because of this cold and say that you cannot come into work I'll never forgive you." He told Kagome who laughed.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru." She said with a grin as Sesshoumaru returned it with a small smile as he gazed at her.

The moonlight was playing off of her black hair, making it look like jet black silk. It reflected in her beautiful blue eyes, giving her an unearthly look.

Kagome stifled a yawn and still shivered in spite of the extra warmth that Sesshoumaru's jacket gave her. "Gosh I don't know why I'm so tired." She drowsily said.

"You've had a hard day. After all one can only play cards so strenuously for so long." Sesshoumarou dryly said as he gently wrapped his arm around Kagome's small waist.

"Meanie!" Kagome said, poking his chest.

"It wasn't I who wasn't cheating!" Sesshoumaru said leaning down.

"I don't cheat!" Kagome howled.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" With this Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his chest, rendering the girl unable to respond. Kagome was shocked and they sat there for several moments. Seshoumaru closed his eyes in pure bliss as Kagome hugged him back.

The silence was shattering when she regained her bearings. "Well _that_ was cheating!"

"It was not!" Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Fine! You think that!" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru checked his watch. "Well I do believe it is past your bedtime. We should head back." He said as he clasped her hand in his and slowly walked off, towing her with him.

"I do not have a bedtime!" She yelled as the entered the house.

"Yes you do. You get crabby if you stay out to late." Sesshoumaru said as they walked to the front door.

"How did you find out-" Kagome promptly clamped a hand over her mouth. "I mean how can you say that?"

"Sango."

"That traitor!" Kagome fumed as Sesshoumaru helped her put her jacket on.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru said as he threw his own coat on after grabbing his suit coat from Kagome.

"Are you two going?" Sakura asked as she and Tashio emerged from another room, hand in hand.

"Yes, thank you for the dress Sakura." Kagome said with a smile as Sesshoumaru nodded to his parents.

"Good night father, Sakura. Thank you for the help." Sesshoumaru said as he put an arm around Kagome's waist and guided her out to the car.

Tashio and Sakura stood at the front door, waving good bye.

"He's fallen hard for her." Tashio said as he continued to smile.

"Yep. Kagome likes him too. Shall I start planning the wedding?" Sakura asked as Sesshoumaru pulled out of the driveway, Kagome furiously praying away.

"No. Sesshoumaru's stubborn, he'll have to admit it first, and I'm guessing he'll try to drive her away before that."

"You may be right, but no one has shattered his world like Kagome has." Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

Kagome waved from the apartment building entrance before disappearing inside. She turned around to confirm that Sesshoumaru was pulling away before she ventured further in. She opened her crummy little apartment and sighed as she flipped the light switch and gazed at her tiny home.

In spite of her large paycheck her apartment was in horrible disrepair and everything was pretty beaten up. But, if going without a car and a few luxuries meant that Souta would be able to attend college and that gramps would be able to continue getting medical help… It was worth it.

She sighed as she went through her mail. Mostly bills and a few sales bills. There was a message on her cell phone from her mom, wondering how much Kagome would be able to send them this time. Ever since Kagome's mom threw out her back it was a lot harder for her to get a job, making Kagome the main income of the family.

Kagome noticed she had a message on her answering machine so she pressed play before collapsing on an old couch.

To her complete surprise Sesshoumaru's voice filled the room. "Hello Kagome, could you really take any longer on trying on theses dresses? Oh, if I were you I wouldn't taunt me like you did on _my_ answering machine. After all I _do _have access to the company records. It wasn't that hard to find out your phone number. So now the hunter has become the hunted! Remember to show up to work _on time_ tomorrow, and please do not redecorate my office without further notice. Thanks, talk to you then."

Kagome laughed as she played it again, listening to his delightfully smooth voice. "Perhaps there is hope for frosty the snowdude yet." She pondered.

* * *

Okay! Now Everybody, I don't think my responses to the reviews are particularly witty or anything, and they take a LONG TIME! Sooo If I get a lot of reviews for this chapter, I'm sorry but I doubt I'll respond to them since I want to get these chapters out to you as soon as possible! I'm _really_ sorry but doing all of these took me an hour! Usually I can write at least another 8 pages during that time, so I would be about half way through a chapter! I still want to thank ALL of you for your reviews! (And I might not get very many so I probably will still respond!) Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here are my responses!

Newiceauthoress: :) I'm glad you liked the connection, I'm going to try and stay with that theme for this story, like this time you got to see Kagome's lonely house… hmmm… Wonder what fluffy butt will continue to do about that! Thanks for your review!

Stacerue: ….(Screams with more joy) SKYLA! I'M HILAROUS! ISN'T THAT SWEET?

Skyla: Oh dear, I think you've given her to much of an ego boost. Now I'll have to take it down (muwahah) that's so sad. :)

Pegasus Rider: Uhhhh… Someone help?

Anyway, I'm really glad that you liked this chapter! I like to pretend that I get better every chapter (Skyla: (Snorts)) Buuuttt I know that isn't true. Thank you SO MUCH for your review!

LilNezumi LilInu: Well I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

Mirei Nochi: :) I am soooooo glad you find this fic funny! Sometimes I'm afraid that it will come out cheesy or something. Lol, I'm glad you laughed so much too:) I like making people laugh, as long as they aren't laughing at my stupidity.

Skyla: You forgot, that is the _only_ way you can make people laugh.

Pegasus Rider: ….. Be quiet or I'll take your tinfoil. Anyway, thank you so much for the review!

Gunny: YAY! I'm on a favorite list! HURRAY! I'm so happy I could cry! (does so) Thank you for those touching reviews! Best Wishes to you too!

Garry: :) I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the review, and I'll try to update as often as I can.

Jazze Pha: … We shall all bow down and worship the almighty Jazze Pha! (Bows) :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! XD Sorry! I just LOVE IT when people praise me! Anyway! I'm giving you a waterfall of cookies! Muwahah:) Thank you for saying I'm gifted, and because of your review I'm releasing this chapter in record time! (Hahah I pulled a long nighter to bring you this chapter!) Thanks again for the review!

Kagome21: :) thanks for the review! Yes my chapters are about 13 pages each, not including the responses to my reviewers! It takes a lot longer to make them though:) Thanks for the encouragement!

Spirit of the Skye: (Glows with happiness) Thank you so much:) I'm glad you laughed so much! Hahah yes, I'm trying to update as much as I can, but it is Easter!

Kimonolover: lol, sorry about your coffee. I'll rent Sesshoumaru to you for a week and he'll take you out to get another one! I'm glad you liked this story so much! Sorry that your in pain, but I also hope that you liked this chapter just as much, hopefully more!

the fallen always falls: Lol, I'm glad you liked that answering machine message! Yes, to a certain extent Kagome will playfully stalk Sesshoumaru to merely annoy him… XD And sesshoumaru and the key? Well… I _really_ shouldn't tell…. But on Thursday he _does_ find out what apartment number she has…. And… Well you are going to have to wait! ;) Thanks for the encouraging review!

Kelly: Well I'm glad you like it so much! (I am secretly rather fond of it myself to, but mums the word!) Thanks for the review!

The Silver Maiden: Well I updated as soon as I could! I hope you liked it! I love your name:) thanks for the review!

Ioke: :) Thank you very much! And furthermore thanks for the review!

Kimonolover: Lol, I hope your side is stronger now! (I'm hoping this is a funny chapter too!) Thanks for the review!

Lapis Dragon: Well I'm updating again! I'm glad you liked it so much! Thank you for the review!

ArticSnowNeko: I am SOOOO glad you like how Sesshoumaru acts! I have been worrying that he is waaayyy to ooc! Thank you SO MUCH for your review! I'm very happy that you like this story!

Miko Gurl: :) I'm glad you like crazy/phsyco path Kagome! I sorta gave her character a more outgoing personality, but I figure when she is older she'll probably be a bit more sassy like I'm making her. Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing!

Shezel: :) I'm really happy that you like a lot of stuff about my story! Yep, as I said on Friday they are going out and in this chapter they are going to Tashio's…. but I have other plans besides that… your suggestion made me hatch a few of my own!

Sarcasm Girl8: Well I'm glad you liked it so much:) It's super fun to hear stories about how funny you guys found it! Thank you for the review!

BRAC3 FAC3: :) Thank you! I'm glad you find it funny! Thanks for the review!

Tiny Snow Fairy-: First of all your name is adorable! (Muwahah I'm going to steal it and stick it in the story during the chapter on Friday… if you don't mind. If you do just tell me and I won't but your name gave me a brilliant idea!) Yep, I'll try to keep the chapters long! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

Larisss: I'm glad you like it! It's so fun getting reviews! (So thanks for sending me one!)

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I'm SOOOO HAPPY that you find me talented! Thank you SO MUCH! (And thanks for reviewing too!)

serenitygirl13: Well I'm glad you like it so much:) Thanks for the review!

Morning-SunRize: Hmmm Rubber ducky eh? (muwahah) Can I use that? (Hahaha stay tuned for the attacking of Sesshoumaru by a rubber ducky on THURSDAY!) Thanks for the review!

Kura-kun's-lovr: I'm glad you like Kagome! I'm even more glad that you find this story funny/entertaining though:) Thank you! Oh and thanks for the review!

Mezzaluna: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you find this story funny!

Kim: Lol, thanks! It is my goal to have lots of people sending me reviews saying they were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe!

Skyla: ……

Pegasus Rider: Well it could happen! Thanks for the review!

XxDarkFirexX: :) I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review, it's a big encouragement!

Fluffy-Luver978: Lol, thank you for your review, it made _me_ laugh! I'm glad you liked it so much! I'll try to continue to be funny!

Jaded Lady: Well here is the next update! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last!

Heath Wolff: Lol, I'm glad you liked the story! If anyone from the library tells you that you are crazy… tell them they havn't met Kagome!

JoWashington: Thank you for the review:) I'm extremely happy that you like my story!

Dana Daidouji: :) I'm glad you liked it! Ewww Really hot days are no fun in my opinion… XD But up here we still have snow! Thanks for the review!

Sheetamoon: Lol, well tomorrow is going to have some very interesting stuff happen. Sesshoumaru will get to see Kagome's apartment, which will bring up some interesting ideas. I'm glad you liked chapter 2! Thanks for the review.

C4n4di4n-G1r1535: Wow! Thank you! You get a river of cookies for today:) Really, thank you for the review and I'm glad you like my story!

Jenny: I'm really glad it makes you laugh! XD Sometimes it's hard for me to tell if it is funny or not. Thanks for the review!

Blinky Blix: :) Thanks for the idea, I'm not sure if I'll use it or not but it did spark an idea for a phone call for tomorrow.


	4. Thursday

… I LOVE MY REVIEWERS:) Thanks guys, I dedicate this chapter to you guys! I'm hoping that this one will be just as funny!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Okay, first off I didn't describe Kagome's dress cuz I want it to be a surprise! Secondly since I adore all my reviewers I decided to put a TINY hint as to what will happen in the next chapter at the bottom of this chapter. Thirdly I received over 50 reviews and to get it out by tonight I cannot take the time to respond to those. Sorry folks, my main goal right now is to get out as many chapters as I can, and right now I have break so I want to write as much as possible.

No new characters today, but there are a few adventures away from the office! Also this is a few pages shorter then normal cuz Friday is gonna be extra long! Remember Friday is the cocktail party, and Saturday is Kagome's last day as Sesshoumaru's assistant. HOWEVER there will be 8 chapters. Soooo here it is!

* * *

_**Heart Hacking**_

_**Thursday Trials**_

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he walked through the skyscraper, trying to get to his office. It felt like someone was watching him. As he walked past the elevators he heard some one talking and a pair of footsteps behind him. He whirled around and there was no one there. He paused for a moment before walking off, listening carefully.

"The Sesshoumaru, class type stupidicus-dorkus, cautiously makes his way toward his den."

_"Kagome."_ Sesshoumaru thought as he glanced out of the very corner of his eye to see the bubbly girl pressing herself up against the wall as she held onto her pen like a microphone and chattered away.

"Watch him as he uses some distinct sort of langue, composed of mostly grunts and growls, to convey his message." The blue eyed girl said as she watched her employer with a cocked head.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and growled as he faced the elevator, waiting for it to arrive.

"By golly we were just able to hear the territorial grunt of a Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cooed.

Sesshoumaru glared and resisted the temptation to reach out and strangle the sly girl as the elevator dinged and opened. Sesshoumaru stepped in and pressed the button causing Kagome to shout.

"_Amazing_! See how he has advanced enough to use his hands! Simply stunning folks!" She was cut off as the elevator door shut in her face. Sesshoumaru sighed in relief and waited until he reached 52nd floor.

The elevator door opened once more and Sesshoumaru hefted his briefcase over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway and retrieved his keys from his pocket. He fumbled with the key when there was suddenly a loud bellow behind him.

"How exciting! The stupidicus-dorkus has developed the use of tools! He is far more complex then I thought!" Kagome sweetly smiled at Sesshoumaru as he glowered at her. "Well that's all for now folks! Join me next time when we chase and hunt down the nerdous-geekicus, also called Naraku, and see if it has the strength to battle this fearsome Sesshoumaru! Until then I'm Kagome Higurashi, the CEO Hunter! Bye!" She said as she slipped her pen in her purse and ducked when Sesshoumaru threw his briefcase at her.

She scrambled into the office as quickly sat down in her chair as Sesshoumaru grabbed his abused briefcase and seated himself at his desk. Kagome had a sly smile pasted across her face as she hummed and set up her desk for the day.

Sesshoumaru rested his head on his desk as he watched his assistant pull various objects from her briefcase including some papers, a cupcake, a binder, and a rubber ducky.

Sesshoumaru raised a silvery eyebrow as Kagome squeezed the duck, causing him to making a whistling noise, as she raised and lowered her eyebrows. "Be careful, or the _almighty and all powerful king ducky _shall get you! Muwahaha!" She said as she threw the duck at him, bopping Sesshoumaru on the head.

Kagome froze, afraid that she would now pay for her joke, but Sesshoumaru blinked and continued to stare at her with glazed golden eyes. "Sesshoumaru? Are you okay?" She asked as she got up and walked over to his desk.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond and Kagome put a cool hand on his warm forehead. "You're a little hot… What's wrong?" She asked as Sesshoumaru hid his face in his arms.

"Headache." He mumbled as he raised his head to rub his temple.

Kagome watched her boss with thoughtful eyes. "Well, relax for now! I'll rearrange your schedule until you feel better!" She said with a smile as she returned to her desk to begin working.

Kagome happily typed away on the computer as she hummed a cheery tune and carefully watched Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. He looked a little paler then usual, and for once he wasn't breathing down her neck about doing work. She was worried.

Instead he kept thumping his head on his desk, sometimes pausing to massage it before continuing on.

After about an hour Kagome paused and wheeled her chair over to her employer. She gently rubbed his back as she softly said. "That's not going to help it."

Sesshoumaru paused and turned to look at her with his amber eyes. She sighed as she stood and pushed back her chair before throwing off her shoes. She sat cross-legged on the floor and patted the spot in front of her.

Sesshoumaru wordlessly slid off of his chair and stared at her. Kagome shook her head, he was creepy when feeling unwell. She gently directed him until he was laying down with his head in her lap. She gently massaged his head as she surveyed the office.

There was no need for an exchange of words between the two of them, they knew each other like the back of their hands.

After twenty minutes Kagome had eased Sesshoumaru's pain enough so he was able to stand up and slump on his desk.

He fell fast asleep as Kagome ran her fingers through his hair, pulling it out of his face. After making sure that he was asleep Kagome scoffed. "This isn't fair! His hair _is_ softer then mine!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru slowly opened a single eye. He glanced at a clock on the wall and nearly groaned. It said 10:30. Kagome was not in the room, she was most likely tracking down some poor unsuspecting person who would soon fall victim to one of her evil plots.

Sesshoumaru yawned as he stood and stretched. He glanced at his planner, Kagome had freed up his morning so it was open until he had his lunch with her. The girl herself was still no where to be seen.

Sesshoumaru smirked, his headache was gone and he was now able to think clearly. He was going to surprise Kagome Higurashi, oh yes indeed.

* * *

Five minutes later Kagome entered the office. Sesshoumaru was no longer at his desk but he had left a note on his computer.

_Gone home for an hour._

_Be back later._

_Sesshoumaru_

Kagome snorted as she threw the note in the trash. "Only Sesshoumaru could use such short incomplete sentences and get away with it. For his birthday I'm going to buy him a grammar book, or perhaps a book on how to improve penmanship. Oh! Or I could get him a cute kitten blanket! The choices, the choices! Oh well! Since Fluff Butt isn't here it's time to party!"

Kagome hopped over to her computer and clicked on the internet icon. To her surprise a message popped up.

_Girl, even though I'm gone that doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want. _

_I want that Star Horizon paper done by the time I return! **Or Else!**_

_So no games until I'm back.._

_Sesshoumaru_

"That little imp!" Kagome shouted. "He locked me out of the internet!" She screamed as she furiously clicked away at the icon on the screen. "I HATE YOU SESSHOUMARU!" She howled.

* * *

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he pulled up to Kagome's apartment complex. He knew she would explode once she found out that her precious internet was disconnected. He parked his car and walked toward the building. Now that he was finally seeing it in daylight he could tell that it wasn't a very classy place. The walls were cracked and the inside was rather crummy and smelled of mold.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the key and held it up to the light. He couldn't exactly try opening every single door, but he had an idea.

Sesshoumaru glanced up and down the hallway before turning left. Every day he had dropped her off Sesshoumaru saw her go left before disappearing from view. He walked down the hallway as he opened his cell phone and dialed Kagome's home number. It rang several times and Sesshoumaru swiftly worked his way down the hallway, pausing at each door to listen for the ringing of the telephone.

He came to the last door when Kagome's loud, old answering machine came on. He could hear it from the depths of the apartment too. Sesshoumaru grinned and hung up before inserting the key in the lock and turning it.

He lightly pushed open the door as he prayed that Kagome kept her apartment cleaner then she did the desk. Sesshoumaru paused in the doorway, whatever he was expecting, this certainly wasn't it.

The apartment was old, decrepit, and seemed to crumble at Sesshoumaru's very presence. Random stuffed animals were scattered around, no surprise there, but the kitchen was uncomfortably bare with a minimal amount of food.

A TV that was smaller then his computer screen at work was perched on a box, and a broken couch sat in front of it. Everything was clean and orderly, but the quality of Kagome's possessions astounded Sesshoumaru. He knew his father paid her well, so what on earth was happening to her pay check?

Sesshoumaru gazed around, hoping something would shed some light on her current living state. Fortunately something did.

Sesshoumaru sat down on her couch and he spotted a letter sitting on the cushion next to him. With no small amount of guilt he slowly opened the letter. He knew this was being nosey of him, but Kagome was an igma he had thought he knew. Not to mention that she was his employee so he was responsible for her. Perhaps, deep, deep, deep, deep, down in his heart, he even cared for the girl.

A glance at the bottom of the letter told him that it was from the girl's mother.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Hi sweetie! How are you? I wanted to thank you for the money you sent us, it helped a lot with the medical bills and Souta's college fund. _

_However, I am writing this because I want you to know honey that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I have forced the burden of supporting all of us; I never wanted it to be this way Kagome. I have found a job as a secretary; hopefully it won't affect my back much, so you can start keeping some of your money._

_Souta's fine. He and his girlfriend went to the park yesterday…_

Sesshoumaru stopped there; he only wanted to know why Higurashi was living in these conditions.

"You have such a happy face Kagome." Sesshoumaru quietly said to the empty apartment. "Who would have known that beneath it you bear such a great responsibility." He said as he gazed around the apartment.

* * *

Kagome gazed around the corner before she ducked back, out of sight. _"He might have taken away my internet rights, but he can't steal my imagination! Muwahahah!" _Kagome thought as she rounded a corner.

"Time for the adventures of Kagome the computer hacker! Ba-ba-BUM!" Kagome whispered to herself as she darted down a hallway. She laughed evilly as she paused at Miroku's office. The pervert was out for now, most likely bothering some poor girl. "Perfect!" Kagome said with a smirk as she plopped down in his chair.

Five minutes later Kagome laughed as she ran out of Miroku's office and tore down the hallway, rushing into the elevator. She just barely missed Miroku who returned to his office as she disappeared down the hallway.

The programmer sat down at his desk, turned his attention to his computer, and screamed with girlish horror. A message had popped up and was blinking.

_You have caught the Emogak virus. If your computer breaks we don't care!_

_Oh, and if the problem persists throw it out the window._

Miroku cringed and hit ok. He shut his eyes and then bravely opened them, his jaw dropping at what he saw.

It was a picture of Sesshoumaru sleeping with a stuffed animal cat clasped under his arm.

Kagome grinned as she attacked floor after floor, spreading the Emogak virus like wildfire. However Tashio caught her uploading it on to his computer, so for the better part of an hour she went down all the floors, fixing the computers she had infected.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru tracked down his father.

* * *

Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagura as he walked out of the elevator and strode toward his father's office. Sesshoumaru had some things he wished to discuss, and all of them were centered on a certain blue eyed pixy.

"Father." Sesshoumaru said as entered the office. Tashio guilty glanced up as he shoved an entire creampuff in his mouth.

"Mmph?" Tashio asked.

Sesshoumaru cocked a silvery eyebrow as his father wiped his mouth and swallowed the desert.

"What?" Tashio repeated.

"I need to talk to you about Kagome?" Sesshoumaru solidly said.

Tashio laughed. "Oh, that virus? I wouldn't worry about it boy. She's fixing it already." Tashio nervously said; he was surprised his son was so calm about the whole matter. He thought he would be more violent.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked; confusion laced through his voice. "What are you talking about? I want to ask you something about Kagome's family."

"Oh! Hah-hah! Well ask away!" The elder laughed.

"Why is she the sole provider?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Tashio stopped laughing for once and gazed at his son with serious amber eyes. "Has Kagome talked to you about this?"

"No."

"Then it is none of your business, son."

"Kagome is my employee; she's made it my business." Sesshoumaru growled.

Tashio stared at his son before speaking. "Kagome has provided for her family for two years now. Her mother was injured in a car accident, permanently damaging her back. Her mother is unable to work normal shifts because of that, and since Kagome's grandfather is to old to make any sort of money, Kagome sends whatever she can."

"Why haven't you stepped in to help her family?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I've tried. Kagome is a stubborn girl, she knows that I over pay her already. Since I first met her she's refused any help I've offered." The older man said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru, don't bruise her pride. It's taking everything she's got to keep her family intact. Don't do anything brash." Tashio warned his son who turned around to nod before going.

Tashio shook his head as his eldest son disappeared. "Always stubborn. Poor Kagome has no idea what's coming to her."

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped into his office and stared at the sight before him. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and a quivering Naraku, were all playing twister.

Kagome reached over and flicked the board before calling out. "Left hand blue." She maneuvered her left hand onto a blue circle and snickered as she watched Shippo stretch himself out, his little hand barely touching the blue. Sesshoumaru shook his head; Shippo was going to get squashed if Kagome slipped.

Sango easily moved her hand to the blue section, and Sesshoumaru swore he could see Naraku's lips moving in a silent prayer as he inched his hand along the mat.

"Hard at work as always I see." Sesshoumaru elegantly sneered as he walked further into his office and set his briefcase down.

"Ah, so the great ego has return! How are you feeling now muffin?" Kagome called from the twister game.

"Much better sweetie." Seshoumaru informed her with a scoff as he walked over to the game and towered over the young lady.

"Oh good, now you'll be back to your crabby, frost bitten self." Kagome told him as she tossed her head.

"Indeed. And here is my first evil act of the day." Sesshoumaru told her as he bent over and gently touched her belly, tickling her.

Kagome collapsed with a laugh and Shippo jumped out of the way, smashing into Naraku who gave a high pitched yip before crashing on top of Sango's leg which gave out causing the girl to collapse.

"_Sesshoumaru_!" Kagome howled as she slowly stood, peeling herself off of the mat.

"Did you get that paper done?" Sesshoumaru asked as he strolled back over to his desk.

"Yes. It's sitting on your computer." Kagome told him as she slipped her shoes back on and waved good bye to her friends.

"Good." Sesshoumaru said as he picked it up and watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye as she folded up the mat and put the game away.

"You know you could say 'Good job Kagome' instead of just saying good." Kagome said as she sat down at her desk.

"That would require effort to remember your name." Sesshoumaru told her as he flipped through the papers.

Kagome's jaw dropped before she vengefully threw a stuffed animal at him. "You little ogre! I cannot believe you said that!" She said as she jumped up.

Sesshoumaru simply gave her a wolfish grin as he held up the stuffed cat in his hand.

"Don't you dare hurt Fergus." Kagome warned him as she sat back down.

"Fergus?"

"Yes Fergus."

"I question your naming ability."

"Shut up!"

"It is I who hold Fergus. You shut up."

Kagome huffed. "You know I think that this all stems from some aggression that you hold against me for being cooler then you!"

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyebrow cocking once again.

"Yes. You have stuffed animal envy."

"Oh yes that's so it." Sesshoumaru said as he rolled his eyes and pelted Kagome with the cat.

Kagome nodded wisely. "Yep. You know you really should see a counselor." She advised as she watched her employer who snorted. There was a long pause before Kagome spoke. "When are we gonna eat?"

Sesshoumaru threw the papers down. "You are driven solely by your stomach."

"I'm a growing girl!" Kagome protested.

"Mm. Growing horizontally perhaps." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome glared. "You are mean! _I'm_ going to get some food, _without_ you!"

"Good for you."

"Humph!" Kagome said, sticking her nose up in the air as she glided out of the room. "Egotistical dork!" She muttered as she walked toward the elevator.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he watched his assistant disappear down the hallway before he reached into his desk to reveal the Mcdonald's ™ take out bag.

Kagome was rubbing off on him.

* * *

_Indiana Kag tore down the hallway, the precious 'Holy Grail' clutched in her hands. Finally, after years of research she had found it! The cup itself was rather plain, but in it was the remains of a brown liquid like substance. _

_She skidded to a halt as she came to a dead end. This was it; the monster of the temple was going to get her!_

"_I'm not going down without a fight!" Indiana Kag shouted before she raced off in a different direction. She glanced behind her and saw a huge ominous shadow following her, so she anxiously kicked a few large bricks, sending them flying behind her, hoping to distract the monster, before she continued on her way. _

_She had reached the bottom floor of the labyrinth and she grinned and increased her pace. She could almost see daylight now; the doors were just a few steps away! Indiana Kag would make it out of this alive yet! She hurried along as she could hear the loud thuds of the guardian beast, steadily pursuing her._

Sesshoumaru snaked an arm around Kagome's waist, bringing her to a screeching halt. "Kagome." He said as they both breathed heavily, tired from running around the building.

"Yeah?"

"Give me back my coffee cup." He ordered.

Kagome laughed and offered him the worn, blue mug. Sesshoumaru took it and walked away; hauling her after him with as much dignity as he could muster considering that almost the entire office building saw him running after her, yelling like a lunatic.

They slowly retreated back to the office, both of them huffing as they tried to regain their lost oxygen.

"That was good exercise!" Kagome chirped once they reached the office. "Let's do that again, someday." She hastily added after seeing Sesshoumaru's threatening gaze.

"You need help." The CEO said as he set the mug firmly down on his desk.

"And you need writing help." Kagome shot back as she stretched. "Ugh, I don't want to do any more work!" She groaned.

"To bad. You need to make up for all the goofing off you did today." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to his computer.

"Excuse me!" Kagome scoffed. "I wasn't the one who went home for an hour this morning!"

"Be quiet. I cannot concentrate when you babble in the background." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she too turned her attention to the computer and got to work.

Both of them worked diligently for the better part of an hour when Miroku strolled in, chuckling.

"Man Sesshoumaru, I'm surprised Kagome is in one piece after that prank she pulled this morning!" He said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked with a frown. _"Come to think of it, father said something about Kagome sending everyone a virus."_ Sesshoumaru thought. _"I'll have to have a talk with her about that."_

Miroku laughed again as Kagome nervously said. "Miroku don't you have some girl you need to be bothering?"

Miroku snickered. "You mean no one told you?" He asked Sesshoumaru.

"No one told me what?" The CEO barked.

Miroku burst out laughing as he simply handed Sesshoumaru a copy of the picture that had appeared on everyone's screen, the one of the sleeping Sesshoumaru and the stuffed animal cat.

Sesshoumaru gazed at it before counting. "Five." He said as Kagome stood. "Four." He continued as she high tailed it out of the office. "Three." He called out as he stood up. "Two." He yelled as the elevator dinged. "One. **_KAGOME!_**"

In a flash he was down the hallway and chasing after his frantic secretary who was screaming. "Come on Sesshoumaru! Can't you take a little joke?"

She was free for two seconds more before he pounced and threw her over his shoulder as he stiffly walked back to the office. "OUT!" He thundered at Miroku who was still chuckling. The programmer did as he was told and Sesshoumaru set Kagome down in his own chair and glared at the girl, they were nose to nose, mere centimeters apart.

"Whatever possessed you to do that?" He demanded with a growl, Kagome looked a little worried. She had never made him this mad yet.

"It was a joke." She said in a soft voice.

"Don't do it again!" He snarled, his hard amber eyes burning with anger.

"Okay." Kagome said, her big blue eyes wide as she tried to lean away from him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and simply leaned closer in.

"Do not play with fire, Kagome." He warned, leaning even closer to her. "You'll get burned." He said as with a smirk.

Kagome uncomfortably glanced away, and the Sesshoumaru suddenly relaxed. He gazed at her as she returned the look, he wasn't so mad anymore. He shook his head and leaned in to gently kiss her forehead. He quickly stood and walked out of the office, calling over his shoulder. "I'm going to talk with Inu Yasha. You had _better_ be working the entire time I'm gone." He said before walking out.

Kagome sat in his chair, shocked for the moment. She sighed as she leaned on his desk, rubbing her forehead with her hands. "Kagome what are you getting yourself into?" She asked out loud.

Only silence answered her.

* * *

Kagome snored loudly from her desk, gaining Sesshoumaru's attention. The CEO shook his head as he watched his secretary sleep, drooling on her desk. He glanced at the clock, it was now seven. He had forced her to stay after for goofing off all morning. It was actually because he had a few papers to do, and he decided that misery deserved company.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he stood and gathered his things. He quickly packed his briefcase and threw on his coat. He walked over to Kagome and gently nudged the sleeping girl.

"Just one more hour mom." The girl said with a snort as she smacked her lips.

Sesshoumaru nudged her again. "Kagome, wake up." He softly said.

Kagome's brow wrinkled before she hit him in the stomach. "Shut up Souta, I'm trying to sleep!" She muttered as Sesshoumaru coughed, the punch had been unexpected.

Afraid for his well being Sesshoumaru opted to change plans and instead picked her up bridal style and carried her down to the parking garage.

He carefully buckled her in before starting the car and slowly driving to her apartment. He knew that if he woke her up while he was driving at his normal speed the girl would either have a heart attack or scream so loud that it would shatter his ear drums.

Minutes later he pulled up to the apartment complex and quickly parked. He lifted her out of the car and carried her down the hallway, noticing that she was regaining some consciousness.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"To your apartment. Where else would I take you, the mall?" He caustically questioned as he fumbled in his pocket for the key while holding her up.

"You don't know which one is mine." She confidently said as she clutched the collar of his suit coat.

"Oh contraire." Sesshoumaru said as he found the key, inserted it, and opened the door.

Kagome opened her eyes. "What?" She asked as Sesshoumaru confidently walked toward her bedroom. "You've been in here! You pervert!" She said as she halfheartedly beat him on the chest before yawning. "I should kick your butt up and down the street." She tiredly said as Sesshoumaru lifted the sheets and slipped her under them.

"You can do that tomorrow. Just don't kick to hard, remember we do have that cocktail party we must attend." He said as he tucked the blankets under her.

"Mm I won't. You'll get just a bruise or two." She said with a girlish yawn.

"Good night Kagome." Sesshoumaru said with a smile.

"Night Sesshoumaru." The girl said as she turned over, falling fast asleep.

Sesshoumaru quickly exited the apartment, locking the door behind him, while he prayed that she had set her alarm for the next morning.

He quickly returned to his apartment, got changed and also went to bed, reminding himself that he had to send _it_ early tomorrow morning so it was there by the time Kagome woke up.

* * *

And that's it! Like I said, it's three pages less then usual, sorry, my apologies… But the next chapter is going to be SUPER LONG!

Sorry it's two days late, I tried uploading it last night but Fanfiction wouldn't let me log on. Sorry for the delay!

Oh yes! Here is a half hint as to what will be happening each day.

Friday: work in the morning as usual, Kagome leaves early to get ready for the cocktail party. At the party there is a… fight if you want to call it that. Kikyo get's bashed some more. Some fluff between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Saturday: They both go to work for half of the day, Koga is also there, and Sesshoumaru finds out about Kagome's strange fetish for cats named octopus.

Sunday: They _do_ see and talk with each other… This is a VERY short chapter, will probably be about 7ish pages, but that is because they only see each other for part of the morning, lunch, and then a little of the afternoon. I'll try to make it as big as possible, but I'm not sure how much I'll have them do.

Monday: This is the epilog. I can't say much about it because This day and Sunday are pretty top secret! Muwahah! Till then!

Thank you all my WONDERFUL reviewers! If need me for any reason just look up my email! Thanks for reading!


	5. Friday

ARE YOU READY? **_I HAVE BUSTED MY STINKING BUTT TO BRING THIS TO YOU TONIGHT! _**Hold on to your hats folks, I am proud to announce that this chapter is OUT! This is it, my best chapter yet! It's got comedy, romance, fighting, and a _little_ bit of drama thrown in for kicks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I didn't get as many with the last chapter, but I'm going to spruce up the summery and stuff with this chapter so hopefully I'll attract some more readers.

This chapter is the longest yet, and I think my best one. (Although it does have some weak moments.) So please Read it and tell me what you think!

* * *

_**Heart Hacking**_

_**Friday Flight**_

Kagome moaned as the door bell to her apartment rang. "Leave me alone!" She muttered as she covered her head with the pillow. However the noise persisted and Kagome slowly got up and rolled out of bed. She threw on her bath robe and walked to the door, with great pains, and slowly opened the door with half shut eyes. "What do you want?" She snarled.

The poor, unsuspecting delivery man cringed upon seeing the frumpy haired girl and quickly handed her a package. "I need your signature." He said with a quivering voice as Kagome crossly scribbled her name on the clip board before slamming the door with a great amount of satisfaction.

"Take that! No one can wake me up except for my alarm clock!" She muttered as she collapsed on the creaking couch before she wearily eyed the package. Her curiosity got the better of her and she examined the label.

"Sesshoumaru Tsaiga. ECK! You gotta be kidding me, this is probably a bomb!" She yelped, tempted to throw it across the room. When she moved to do so there was a faint trickling noise. Kagome paused and shrugged. "Curiosity killed the cat. Besides if he kills me he'll have to go without having an assistant, heaven forbid that!" She said as she rolled her eyes and ripped open the brown package.

Inside was a white box, and Kagome opened that too. Under a great deal of white tissue paper was two more white boxes, one that was about the size of her hand, and the other that was quite a bit bigger.

Kagome opened the smaller one first and her mouth dropped open. _"This could only mean-"_ She paused and ripped open the second package. _"Yep."_ She thought as she gazed at the contents with surprise. The first box was the container for a set of beautiful diamond earrings. The earrings were star shaped studs and were outlined in silver, perfect for her dress.

The content of the second box was a beautiful diamond necklace. There were three diamonds; all set in silver, and the largest was in the center with the two smaller diamonds on either side. Upon gazing into the center diamond you could see several beautiful white feathers drifting downward. It was obviously a master piece that had cost a lot of money.

Kagome gazed at the jewelry for some time before she dug through the original package to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. Upon doing so she discovered a small slip of paper.

_Higurashi,_

_Here's some suitable trinkets for you to wear to the party tonight. You can BORROW them for now. _

_You had better show up to work on time._

_Sesshoumaru._

"Trinkets? He calls these things trinkets?" Kagome yelled to her empty apartment. Kagome paused and reread the note. "Oh shoot… WORK!" Kagome glanced up at the clock and paled. It was 7:40, she had twenty minutes to get ready, eat, and walk to work.

She quickly put the necklace and earrings away before she threw on some clothes, fixed her hair, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and snatched an apple to eat before galloping out the doorway and down the street.

"He's going to kill me!" Kagome groaned around her apple as she raced down the busy streets.

* * *

Sesshoumaru gazed at the clock with amber colored eyes. "Higurashi." He growled. "You are treading on thin ice." He said to an empty room. His assistant was now six minutes and twenty eight seconds late. Not that he was counting or anything.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked to the door and slowly pushed it open to see Kagome barreling down the hallway. Kagome, who was not watching the path in front of her, solidly smacked into Sesshoumaru and was sent flying off her feet. She landed with a solid thud and cringed as she rolled off her side and gazed at her briefcase that had been sent flying.

"What a wonderful day." She grumpily said as she turned her blue eyes to the ceiling and proceeded to stare at the lights. "I love waking up late, getting run over by buses, and getting knocked off my feet. It's so much fun." She said as Sesshoumaru's gold eyes swam into view.

He simply offered her a hand and she groaned before taking it and allowed him to haul her to her feet. She rubbed her throbbing head as she reclaimed her briefcase and walked into the office.

"Bad day?" He smoothly asked.

"You have no idea." Kagome retorted as she dropped her briefcase on her desk and collapsed.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at his assistant as he returned to his seat. She was slumped over in her chair and was trying to crack her back. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of pranks she was going to be pulling today. One thing was for sure; around Kagome you were never bored.

After staring into space for a few minutes Kagome grumbled and opened her briefcase, getting to work.

Satisfied with this Sesshoumaru stood and exited the office.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called after him. The CEO continued to disappear down the hallway. "Sesshoumaru, what do you want me to do?" She yelled. Only silence responded and Kagome cursed her wretched employer before the phone rang.

With a sigh Kagome picked it up. "Tashio Inc, This is Sesshoumaru's office, Kagome speaking."

"Hi! This is Pegasus Rider and I'm here to give you a _great_ offer on some Inu Yasha dvds!" Said a chirpy voice at the other end of the line.

"Inu Yasha? Never heard of it… although I do know a guy named Inu Yasha." Kagome thoughtfully added.

"Oh… Really? Um, How about some Fruits Basket dvds then?"

"I already have all four." Kagome said as she inspected her nails.

"Aw phooey."

"…"

"So. What's up with you, I believe you said your name was Kagome."

Kagome groaned. "I work for the most evil man on earth."

"Ahh. That's rough."

"You're telling me."

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back to his office thirty minutes later and stared at what he saw. Kagome was on the phone, pouring her heart out to some telephone marketer who was on the speaker phone.

"He's so horrible." She hiccupped. "I bet he was born as a cynical short little man."

"You poor thing." The telephone marketer soothed. "It must be very painful."

"It is." Kagome assured her new found friend.

Sesshoumaru scowled and stalked over to his desk where he picked up the phone. "Who is this?" He demanded as Kagome blew her nose, very, very loudly.

"Pegasus Rider!" A happy voice cooed.

"You!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Why are _you_ calling here!"

"I'm trying to get rid of some Inu Yasha dvds. Do you happen to want any?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Why don't you go bug your editor?" He suggested before slamming the phone on its cradle.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she put her hair up in a pony tail.

"Pegasus Rider. She's a jobless writer who also happens to be related to my cousin's daughter's friend. Or so she's told me. Stupid girl." He muttered under his breath.

Kagome shrugged. It didn't matter what snowflake thought of 'Pegasus Rider'. What mattered was the new evil tactics that the writer had advised Kagome to use.

Kagome stretched, the gleam was back in her azure colored eyes. "I'll be right back." She announced before walking out.

Sesshoumaru tensed. When Kagome got that look in her eyes it meant two things. One, Sesshoumaru was in for a long day, and two, he would most likely be made into a fool in process.

Kagome practically skipped down the hallway, giddy with the new evil plans that had been passed on to her. All she need was the help of the local nerd. As she ran to the elevator she passed Koga who was on his way to Sesshoumaru's office.

"Hey babe." He said with a wicked grin.

Kagome paused. "You know, some where you are depriving a village of their idiot." She said before prancing into the elevator and choosing the 48th floor.

Koga blinked, not comprehending the joke that had been told at his expense, and watched Kagome disappear from view. "Thanks!" He said to empty air, his reply to late for the bubbling girl.

* * *

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and shifted them around the room. Once again someone was watching him.

_Click_

There it was, a barely audible clicking sound. It had been bothering Sesshoumaru for the better part of an hour.

"_Where is that girl?"_ Sesshoumaru thought as he scowled, tempted to run around and scream like a madman.

_Click_

"That's it." Sesshoumaru said as he threw down the paper he was looking at. "Kagome, stop hiding and get out here." He ordered.

Silence filled his ears as he stood, his amber eyes flicking back and forth as he gazed around the room for the creator of the sound.

…_Click_

Sesshoumaru saw a silver glint at the corner of the doors of his office and he slowly crept toward them. At the last minute he flew towards them and threw the door open, sending Kagome, who had been reaching for the door, flying through the air.

Kagome landed on her side with a painful crunch and she whimpered in pain as she slowly sat up. She turned to glare at the CEO and hissed. "You are the spawn of the devil."

Sesshoumaru ignored her and peered around the hallway. "You haven't seen anyone out here have you?" He asked.

"Well I don't know!" Kagome crossly said. "I'll get back to you once the doctors tell me if I've got brain damage from being pushed down so many times!"

"Impossible." Sesshoumaru scoffed. "You had brain loss as a child."

"You are unbearable." Kagome yelled as she got up and stalked into the office.

"I try to be." Sesshoumaru amiably said.

They worked together for about an hour when Kagome jumped as she glanced up at the clock. Sesshoumaru paused and turned to look at his assistant who was furiously clicking away on her computer. The printer lit up and started printing off some documents as Kagome shut down her computer, sped over to the printer, gathered the printed papers, and rushed out of the room yelling.

"I've got something to do, see you in the cafeteria for lunch." She glanced over at her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru frowning before she sprinted down the hallway.

"She's up to something." Sesshoumaru said as he suspiciously gazed at the empty corridor.

* * *

Half an hour later Sesshoumaru slowly rose to his feet and walked, with great reservations, to the elevator; making his way to the cafeteria. He was apprehensive, wondering if his 'fan club' would be there to mob him in the dining hall. He didn't want to give Kagome more fuel then necessary.

He slowly marched toward the cafeteria and opened the doors, preparing himself for the inevitable.

"Okay, I have two more profile shots for ten bucks each. Who wants them?" Came the unmistakable voice of Kagome.

"I WANT THEM!"

"NO, I DO! Stupid girl get out of my way! Sesshoumaru is _mine_!" Rabid fangirls screamed as they clawed at each other, waving their money at Kagome. Kagome was standing on top of a chair, a large table in front of her.

She was grinning from ear to ear as she handed the copies to two separate girls who were closest to her. She shoved the money into a little box that was already bursting at the seams with dollar bills.

Sesshoumaru squinted and tried to see exactly what the demonic girl was doing. However his assistant answered his question with the words that came out of her mouth.

"Okay. Next up are two great front shots of the great Sesshoumaru! Printed with the very best photo printer available, these pictures were taken with a digital camera, and I've got floppies for those who are willing to pay." She said with a glint in her eyes.

The girl employees went wild, jumping and mashing together, trying to get to Kagome first.

"Now settle down girls." Kagome drawled as she showed them the goods, making them even more frantic. "There is plenty of _Lord_ Sesshoumaru to go around." She mocked.

In a flash Sesshoumaru was behind the impudent girl, his arm around her waist as he pulled her off the chair. He tightened his grip on her waist and snarled. "Kagome, what are you doing?" He growled in her ear as several of the ladies fainted at the sight of the object of their worship.

"I'm making a profit! Come on, this way I can take a taxi to work! Or, if this business takes off like I'm hoping, I'll even be able to buy a car! Muwahah!" Kagome chirped as she rubbed her hands together.

Sesshoumaru glowered and moved his mouth closer to Kagome's ear as he continued to increase the pressure on his hold, shoving the girl's back into his chest. "Close this 'business' right now." He ordered as several more girls swooned.

"Okay!" Kagome said with a nervous laugh, Sesshoumaru's breath was tickling the back of her neck, and she suspected that by the end of the day there would be several attempts on her life from her ex-clients.

"Sorry ladies, but the Sesshoumaru photo store is going out of business." Kagome said with a smile, still being held captive in Sesshoumaru's arms. She strained forward to grab the remaining pictures and a few floppy disks and glanced over her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru gazing at her. "But remember, live long and prosper!" She yelled as she threw the photos and disks into the air.

The cafeteria was filled with screams of joy as Kagome snatched her money box and was dragged out of the room by Sesshoumaru as grown women jumped up and down and fought each other for the pictures and floppies.

"Hahah!" Kagome said as she looked over her shoulder, smiling at her work, as Sesshoumaru pulled her out of the building and into the streets.

"We are going out for lunch, and you are paying." He announced.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelped.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "You owe it to me."

"You just want to steal all my new found wealth. You miser!" She complained and accused as she shook her bursting money box.

Sesshoumaru impassively stared at her. Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh fine. But we're going to McDonalds™."

"I expected nothing less, or more, from the famed penny pincher." Sesshoumaru mocked.

Kagome stuck her nose up in the air. "Well it's my money and my treat so stop complaining. And don't you dare order enough to feed the office!" She lectured as they started off for the nearest McDonalds.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sesshoumaru slyly said.

* * *

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome screamed as she ran after her boss, intent on shoving the cap of her water bottle up his nose. 

"You never said I couldn't order enough to completely fill my stomach!" Sesshoumaru scorned as he continued to stoically walk fast down the sidewalk. He was no fool; he knew that Kagome would not hesitate to inflict bodily damage upon his person.

"I don't CARE! YOU OWE ME THIRTY SIX DOLLARS AND TWENTY TWO CENTS!" She howled as she chased after the infuriating CEO.

Sesshoumaru quickly jumped into the building and safely made it to the elevator, Kagome hot on his heels.

The door was starting to close as Kagome leaped through, barely making it, and tripped in the process. She was about to crash to the floor when Sesshoumaru leapt forward and caught her.

An unexpected jolt in the elevator caused Sesshoumaru to step back, Kagome slamming into his chest.

The door opened to reveal a rejoicing Tashio who was holding a box of heart shaped chocolates. The silver haired man glanced up from his box and gazed at the two other persons in the elevator who were clasped together in a makeshift hug.

Tashio's jaw dropped and his box of chocolates slid out of his hands and dropped on the floor with a splat. Tashio blinked and opened and closed his hands several times in surprise as the elevator doors started to slide shut.

"Sesshoumaru, you sly dog you!" He shouted as the door closed in his face, leaving a blushing Kagome and a frustrated Sesshoumaru in the elevator.

Kagome jumped out of his arms and brushed off her skirt in an embarrassed manner. Sesshoumaru's face remained icy stone and he simply blinked as they waited for the elevator to stop at their floor.

Once the door slowly slid open Kagome rushed out of the elevator and breathed a sigh of relief as she started down the hallway, sprinting toward the office. As she seated herself in her seat she remembered the expensive gift Sesshoumaru was lending her. She watched her boss sit down out of the corner of her eye as she continued to muse over the meaning of the jewelry. It was extremely kind of him to give her the necklace and earrings, even if she was simply borrowing it for the time being.

"_I bet they cost him a small fortune."_ She mused as she frowned and tapped the desk with a pencil. _"I really should thank him…"_ However any appreciation she held for the man was erased when he spoke.

"Get to work Higurashi." He ordered while his eyes never left his computer screen.

Kagome huffed and turned her attention to her work, resolving not to thank the CEO.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru frowned, slightly irritated. The girl had not thanked him for the jewelry yet, he was starting to worry. _"Perhaps she does not like it?"_ He thought to himself, feeling slightly worried. However he quickly reassured himself and scoffed. _"Impossible! This Sesshoumaru has perfect taste... And well paid fashion consultants. Perhaps she did not get the package?"_ He wondered. Worry was set in his mind again. _"That means a million dollar necklace is sitting in the hallway of her apartment building. Great, perhaps I should simply ask her and get it over with." _

Together they worked for about two hours, each worrying about separate things. Kagome was worrying about being ungrateful, and she was hoping that Sesshoumaru would not notice that she was playing Tetris. Sesshoumaru was worrying about the diamond jewelry that could possibly be sitting in the middle of an apartment complex. He was also starting to realize that Kagome probably didn't have the slightest clue as to how she was supposed to act.

"_That won't matter."_ He thought with a grunt. _"Any girl that shows up with me will have immediate respect."_

"Um, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome softly asked. Sesshoumaru's head shot up and Kagome smiled and glanced at the clock. "Do you mind telling me when the party is scheduled for? I need to know how soon I need to start getting ready."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "It starts at six."

"It's three right now; do you think I could go home and start getting ready? I have a lot of stuff that I have to do." She said.

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. "In thirty minutes you can go. I have to go to a meeting with my brother and I need someone to answer my calls. Once I return you are free to leave, however we _will_ be working tomorrow!" He said.

"Fine." Kagome carelessly said as she went back to her Tetris game as Sesshoumaru gathered up some documents and a leather binder before he exited the office.

Sesshoumaru blinked as he patiently waited in the elevator for the contraption to take him down to his brother's office. The door opened to reveal the same layout as Tashio's office, a large open section in front for Kikyo's office with walls and a door containing Inu Yasha's unnecessarily large office. Kikyo was currently sitting at her desk, filing her nails, humming horribly off tune.

Sesshoumaru slowly tip toed through Kikyo's section. The walls were white and boring and she only had a desk and chair in the room. Kikyo was probably the only person Sesshoumaru was truly nervous about, that was most likely because she was mentally unstable. Sesshoumaru crept around the strange… girl, and opened the door to Inu Yasha's office, flinging himself inside before the crazy girl noticed him.

"Hello, idiot." Sesshoumaru greeted his half brother.

"Hi moron." Inu Yasha muttered as Sesshoumaru seated himself in a chair in front of Inu Yasha's desk.

Inu Yasah's office looked more like a gaming room then an actual office. Two big screened TV's were set in corners, and large comfortable couches and gaming systems were laid out in front of them. The walls were a bright, annoying red, and posters of Inu Yasha's favorite games were plastered onto the wall.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sesshoumaru asked, skipping the pleasantries.

Inu Yasha handed him a large folder. "I wanted to tell you a few things. First of all just so you know Pop is talking about opening another branch of our company in Europe. He had me start on some new advertisements so here they are, in the correct languages depending on the countries they will be sent to." Inu Yasha started. "Pop said that you need to take a look at them and tell me if you want me to draw up any more for some new programs or equipment or what not."

"Fine." Sesshoumaru frowned, he didn't get why his little brother never faxed anything. Perhaps it was because he rarely got visitors since the front of his office housed a beast. "Is that all?"

"Nope. I thought I would warn you, Pop is going around dancing and singing about how you have the hots for Kagome." Inu Yasha said as Sesshoumaru choked. Whatever he had been expecting his brother to say, it certainly wasn't that. "You don't do you?" Inu Yasha asked, pinning his brother down with a golden stare that wasn't very different from his own.

"No." Sesshoumaru firmly stated. "Higurashi is a particularly annoying employee who my father happened to force into becoming my temporary assistant."

"Then why haven't you interviewed any more girls who have handed in their resume to become your assistant?" Inu Yasha curiously asked.

Sesshoumaru choked again. "None of the applicants were worth my time." He loftily said. Even to his own ears the excuse sounded weak. Sesshoumaru frowned, why hadn't he reviewed any of the new resumes? Kagome had nearly shoved them down his throat every time a new one popped up. Sesshoumaru scowled at his own stupidity and brushed it off as he stood, readying himself to leave.

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Yep." He said as his older brother stalked off. "Oh, wait." Inu Yasha called. "Where are you having Kagome get her hair styled? Kikyo made me make an appointment for her with some French dude. Misour Vilewart… or Vilewort? Something like that." Inu Yasha rattled as Sesshoumaru froze.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "You know how the girls always get so dolled up! It's like a competition between companies to see who has the prettiest girls. So, where's she going?" He questioned.

Sesshoumaru blinked. He had _never_ taken a girl to a cocktail party, how the heck was he supposed to know this kind of thing? "Someone…good." Sesshoumaru assured his brother before he rushed out of the office and quickly walked to the elevator, pulling out his cell phone as he went. He entered the elevator and started dialing. The phone rang

"Kanna, I'm calling in a favor. You need to find Yura Demisa for me."

* * *

Kagome stared at her computer screen with an open mouth as she worked her way up to the 24th level of Tetris. She barely acknowledged Sesshoumaru who stormed into the room in his magnificent glory.

"You, up, now!" He said, dragging the girl out of his seat.

"What?" Kagome yelled. "I have to finish my game!" She said.

Sesshoumaru promptly unplugged the computer and dropped the cord before he dragged Kagome down the hallway and into the elevator.

"What's up your butt?" Kagome muttered as she darkly glared at the CEO.

"I have decided that it is unnecessary for you to get ready by yourself." Sesshoumaru announced as they hurried into the elevator.

"What? So you just expect me to go to the dance like this?" Kagome howled.

"No. We are going to my apartment, I have some specialists waiting there for us." Sesshoumaru responded.

"Specialists? Hey, I don't look _that_ ugly." Kagome growled, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Indeed. At these parties girls get dressed like they were porcelain dolls. I made arrangements for you to have your hair and nails done." Sesshoumaru said as the elevator dinged and he pulled Kagome toward his car.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded. "Don't they just have pretty dresses?" She asked as she hopped in the car.

Sesshoumaru ignored her and instead dialed his phone. "Hello, Jaken? Go to Kagome's apartment and pick up her dress and the jewelry." Sesshoumaru shot Kagome a look, remembering that she had said nothing about it. "Bring it by my apartment once you have them. Miss Higurashi will be getting ready at my residence." Sesshoumaru barked before he hung up the phone.

The car roared to life and they flew out of the garage at an even faster pace then the usual break neck speed.

Kagome gulped, her face deathly white as they sped down the streets. "Higurashi, did you receive a package this morning?" Sesshoumaru demanded as they turned a particularly sharp corner.

"Yes." Kagome whimpered. "Thank you for lending me the jewelry." She feebly got out before her face was plastered to the sides of the car.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply and instead they pulled up to Sesshoumaru's giant apartment.

Kagome quivered silently in the seat as Sesshoumaru got out and dragged her out of her seat and into his apartment, if you could call it that.

The apartment was extremely stylish, the kitchen had all the modern convinces with beautiful marble counters and a sparkling glass table. The living room had soft tan carpeting with giant windows and a huge big screened TV. Two dark blue leather chairs were placed side by side and a large comfy couch that could easily hold Sesshoumaru's lean frame was slanted next to four huge book cases. Kagome could see a spare room with a spare bathroom, and Sesshoumaru's bedroom and master bathroom from across the living room.

Seated in a blue leather chair in the living room was a girl with short black hair. She was twiddling her thumbs and looking rather nervous as she glanced around the room. Upon hearing Sesshoumaru enter the room she turned a ghostly white and stuttered.

"Hello S-s-Sesshoumaru. Wh-where is th-the girl y-you need m-me to work on?" She stammered.

"Hello Yura. This is Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome curiously peered out from behind Sesshoumaru's back and Yura's nervousness seemed to dissipate.

"Hello Kagome!" She said as she walked up to the girl and started stroking Kagome's thick black hair. "You have such nice hair, we'll have a fun time with her, won't we ladies?" She paused, turning to face three girls who stood across the room, each loaded with a hair dryer, a curling iron, nail polish, and a file on a large belt on their waists.

A squat little toad like man that reminded Kagome of Yoda waddled into Sesshoumaru's apartment, carrying the packages that contained her dress and jewelry. "Ahh, Jaken! Perfect timing!" Yura cooed as she lifted the boxes out of the little man's hands and she fled from Sesshoumaru's presence, that girl could _still_ remember the horrific days of when she worked for the CEO.

"Why do you have Yoda working for you?" Kagome asked feeling slightly disturbed.

"Go with Yura, she and her assistants will ready you for the party." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Instantly the three girls grabbed Kagome and dragged her into Sesshoumaru's room. "Wait! No, what are you doing! SESSHOUMARU! What's going on?" Kagome managed to scream out before the door was firmly shut behind her.

Sesshoumaru cautiously walked across the living room and opened his door to see that the women had already torn off Kagome's clothes and wrapped her in a fluffy white robe. They had seated her in a luxurious chair, and Yura smirked into the mirror in front of Kagome.

"I am ready to create a master piece!" She yelled before she wetted down the computer hacker's hair and got to work, cutting off the split ends.

Her first assistant got to work filing Kagome's nails, the second assistant started to do the same to her feet. The third assistant spotted Sesshoumaru and rushed to shove him out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru stared at the wooden door leading to _his_ bedroom. He had just been kicked out!

"Those impudent girls!" Jaken yelled, jumping up and down as he held onto his grandpa hat to keep it from falling off his bald little head. "You should punish them Master Sesshoumaru!"

"Shut up Jaken." Sesshoumaru ordered as he tossed his head, sending his silver hair flying.

He prowled around his apartment for the better part of half an hour, wondering what they were doing to Kagome. He knew Yura said she would style the girl's hair, give her a manicure, pedicure, allow her to use Sesshoumaru's giant tub (Like he ever used it!), help her to get on her dress, makeup, and jewelry.

He pounded on the door. "Yura, what's going on?"

To his surprise his ex assistant opened the door and poked her head out of the space. "Kagome is currently taking a bath. Try to keep it down please, she has soothing music and aroma therapy right now." Yura bravely said.

Sesshoumaru frowned and checked his watch. "It's currently 4 o'clock. I _need_ to get into my room by five so I can get changed; we are leaving by 5:30. Make sure she's ready on time!" He growled before he stalked over to the couch to watch some TV, grumbling about the mindless makeup drones that he had hired.

Meanwhile Kagome was enjoying her bath, she had been in there for about twenty minutes now, and it was quite soothing! When she got out Yura said they would style her hair and give her a French manicure! "I'm so happy!" Kagome giggled as she splashed the water around. The tub was so large that Kagome had to move in order to go from one end to the other. It was abnormally deep and had relaxing jets that sprayed hot water into the bath.

Someone knocked on the door, shattering Kagome's reverence. "Miss Kagome? You need to come out now, we are on a schedule." An assistant said.

Kagome frowned and called back. "I like it in here though! I want to take a longer bath!" She complained.

She heard some voices outside the door before Yura responded. "Kagome, might I remind you that you are currently sitting in Sesshoumaru's bath in which I assume he uses."

Kagome froze and was out of the water in a shot, dried herself off, put on a bathrobe, and threw open the door yelling. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"I told you that would work." Yura said with a smirk as she directed Kagome into a chair. "Don't worry; you do not have Sesshoumaru cooties. I highly doubt that Sesshoumaru, being a dignified and stubborn mule, would ever take a bath."

Kagome paused as Yura started applying creams in her hair. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

"Yura! Open up right now! I need to use my bedroom!" Sesshoumaru demanded as he pounded on the door.

"Use the spare bedroom!" Yura bossily ordered.

"I can't." Sesshoumaru said, grinding his teeth as he wondered when his ex assistant had become so stubborn and brave. "My tuxedo is in _my_ room!" Suddenly the door was opened and Sesshoumaru's tux was shoved into his hands before the door was quickly shut and locked again.

Sesshoumaru glared and stalked across the living room to slam the spare bed room door. He moodily changed clothes and washed his face as he killed time, glancing at his watch every now and then.

By the time he was ready it was five thirty. "Yura! Release Kagome instantly!"

"Go out to your car, we'll be there shortly!" Yura mocked through the safety of the wooden door.

Sesshoumaru grouched to himself as he exited his apartment, being sure to give Jaken a good stress relief kick, still wondering how Yura became so bossy.

He leaned up against his black mustang, his face set in small frown as he waited for Kagome. The door opened and his head shot up to see a giggling Yura with her three assistants scamper out of his apartment.

"Where is Kagome?" He asked.

Yura simply stood on the sidewalk and pointed back to the door which Kagome was currently exiting. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. _"That's Kagome?"_ He wondered as he stared at the angel.

Kagome was wearing a beautiful white strapless dress that had a silk lining with a over veil of small velvet flowers. The dress clung to her chest and waist before freely pooling out around her. She was wearing white silk gloves that went to her elbows, and small white heeled sandals which peeped out underneath the long dress. The necklace glittered at her creamy white throat, and the star earrings winked and glistened in the setting sun. She smelled distinctly of roses and the forest, a beautiful and alluring combination. Her makeup was flawless; she had a creamy maroon red lip stick with a hint of blush on her cheeks. Her long eyelashes brought attention to her azure colored eyes, as did her high cheekbones that were now beautifully obvious. Her eye shadow was a sparkling white with a black eye liner, making her eyes look big and doe like. Her jet black hair was piled up on the top of her head in luxurious curls with diamonds laced into the dark locks. To sum it up she looked like an angel that had come from Heaven.

Sesshoumaru looked shocked as Kagome gave him a small smile, making her look even more appealing. "Thanks for lending me the jewelry Sesshoumaru." She softly said as she self consciously touched the necklace.

Sesshoumaru smirked and stepped forward, looking rather sharp in his black and white tuxedo which brought attention to his amber colored eyes and beautiful silver hair. "Not a problem Miss. Higurashi." He said as he offered Kagome his arm and escorted her to his car, closing the door behind her.

He turned to Yura and her assistants who were crying with joy. "You did well; see Jaken for your pay." He said before he got into his car and slowly, for once, drove away.

A huge smile broke out over Yura's face. Sure, after a minute Sesshoumaru might have been able to school his features, but his initial reaction to the beautiful Kagome screamed his true feelings. Yura had never seen Sesshoumaru look so… alive! Something was lurking in those golden eyes of his, and for once it wasn't ice.

"You sure know how to pick them Sesshoumaru." Yura said with a grin as she turned to go into his apartment. "And if you break her heart I'll kill you." She threatened.

* * *

Inu Yasha yawned and adjusted the tie of his tux. Kikyo was currently squealing with delight as the music started up. She was wearing a shimmery blue dress with blue makeup. _"Why must Pops throw theses parties?"_ He thought to himself as he watched Kikyo coo at her reflection in a mirror.

Every year Tashio threw one large cocktail party for Tashio Inc and all of its partners and fellow businesses. The parties were huge, everyone who was anyone always showed. However, the talk of this party was Sesshoumaru and the chick he was bringing.

"First time he's shown any interest in a female, at least that I can remember." Inu Yasha muttered as he drank a mountain dew, he would need it to keep him up late enough.

Almost everyone had showed up already, which was surprising… but Inu Yasha bet it had something to do with Sesshoumaru and his date, Kagome. Inu Yasha frowned as more people paraded past him, speculating on Sesshoumaru's date. "If he ruins Kagome's reputation because of this I'll rip out his throat and feed him to the dogs." Inu Yasha grumbled.

"What's that Inu Yashie?" Kikyo simpered, using a horrible name she herself had come up with. (Which explained why it was so horrible) "You think I'm pretty Inu?" She asked as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Uh…yeah!" He said. As the old saying went… 'deny, deny, deny!' In this case Inu Yasha simply denied the truth.

"Sesshoumaru has arrived!" A random person in the crowd yelled out. Everyone turned around to stare at the grand staircase expectantly.

Sure enough, Sesshoumaru with his handsome pristine looks and perfect figure appeared at the top. The tux only made women more aware of how tall and well built he was as they gazed at him with admiring faces. He turned his head to face the hallway for a moment and extended a hand. Inu Yasha could see him murmuring something. Slowly a white gloved hand reached out from the hallway to clasp his hand.

"What the heck is going on?" Inu Yasha muttered as he downed his mountain dew.

* * *

Kagome nervously fidgeted with her dress. "Sesshoumaru, there are a lot of people out there." She whispered as she stayed out of height while Sesshoumaru gazed at the crowd from the stair case.

He turned to face her and gave her a small smile. Knowing she needed some extreme reassurance he spoke. "You look beautiful Kagome, you honor me as being my date." He said as he extended his hand toward her.

Kagome glowed with praise, knowing that she would most likely be one of only a handful of girls who would ever hear those words from the ice prince. She slowly reached out and held his hand. He gave her one more small smile as he gently pulled her into view.

Kagome stared at the crowd with wide eyes, the people _had_ been furiously whispering away, but as soon as she had come out everyone had stopped talking. "Sesshoumaru, what am I doing wrong?" She hissed, looking scared and frightened.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You are doing nothing wrong Kagome; they are simply astounded by your beauty." He lightly teased as he escorted her down the staircase.

Instantly everyone began to mummer together, speculating on the girl as they watched Tashio's elder son _smile_… a rare sight indeed. The girl herself as gorgeous, she could easily give Sesshoumaru a run for his money when it came to beauty.

Inu Yasha stared and dropped his mountain dew bottle. _That _was _Kagome_? Naw, couldn't be! Inu Yasha pushed his way through the crowd to get a better look. Tashio had pounced on the couple and Inu Yasha saw her smile, assuring him it was Kagome.

"Dang!" He contemplated out loud. "If I knew she was _that_ pretty then I would have snagged her long ago!" He whistled before shrugging. "Oh well. At least I know she'll shock Sesshoumaru for the rest of his life." Inu Yasha said, smirking as he noticed the way his brother couldn't help but gaze with admiration at the beautiful girl.

Inu Yasha snickered. "So the ice prince isn't gay after all. How funny!" He said, he knew anyone watching Sesshoumaru wouldn't see the appreciation in Sesshoumaru's eye as he looked at Kagome. Inu Yasha was one of the few who could, and Tashio was another.

Tashio grinned proudly at his son and hopefully future daughter in law. "Kagome you look beautiful!" He said as Sakura twirled into view, dressed up in a lavender gown.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a blush.

"Kagome, darling, you have out done us all! You look gorgeous!" The older woman praised as she gently embraced the younger girl, noticing with a sly look that Sesshoumaru had yet to remove his arm from Kagome's waist. "Well you two are the talk of the party." She teased as she lightly swatted Sesshoumaru. "You have easily become the most beautiful and envied couple here tonight!" She said with a wink.

Kagome turned a brighter red and Sesshoumaru smirked, proud that the first girl he had brought to a company event was an excellent choice.

"Come on Sakura, we had best leave these two alone!" Tashio said with an evil smirk as he pulled his wife toward the dance floor.

Kagome coughed lightly in embarrassment as Inu Yasha walked up to them, Kikyo trailing a few feet behind him. "You look wonderful tonight Kagome." He said as he kissed her gloved hand.

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru, if she got any more compliments she knew she was going to turn into a tomato.

"And you don't look so bad yourself Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha said as he cocked a silver eyebrow at his older brother.

"As do you Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha grinned. "Have fun with the party, try not to get killed Kagome, these girls are ruthless." He said with a wink and a snicker before he was pulled away by the glaring Kikyo.

"May I have this dance?" Sesshoumaru asked with a small smirk as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! What do you people do at these parties?" She asked as Sesshoumaru swept her out to the beautiful dance floor at a steady waltz.

"Dance mostly. It's also time for gossip, some of the biggest business gurus discuss the latest developments, it all depends on what you want to do." He explained. "You just mostly have to stand there and look pretty." He advised as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That's all boring stuff!" She pouted as Sesshoumaru twirled her around, pulling her back into his chest.

"Yes, but don't you dare try to liven it up!" He whispered in her ear before releasing her, twirling her back out.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome said, tempted to roll her eyes again.

The dance ended and Sesshoumaru bowed to Kagome who curtsied. They were about to talk before an older man and his young son interrupted them

"Sesshoumaru, you don't mind if I talk to you and my son steals your lovely girl for a dance, do you?"

A hard light entered Sesshoumaru's eyes as the young man bowed to Kagome and swept her out to the dance floor. "No, not at all Mr. Honda." He said between clenched teeth.

He talked to the older man for ten minutes as he jealously watched Kagome dance with the young man. _"What is my problem?"_ Sesshoumaru internally lectured himself. _"I have not been this childish since my seventh birthday! I do not like or own Kagome Higurashi, she is simply an employee that I opted to bring to this party."_ Sesshoumaru mused at his own out of charcterness and resolved to squash the seed of jealousy as another man came up to claim Kagome for a dance.

Mr. Honda soon left, leaving Sesshoumaru to the clutches of his many admirers.

"Sesshoumaru you are so handsome." One girl, clutching his left arm, purred. "Won't you dance with me?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru glared ahead with ice eyes. Okay, so maybe he wasn't jealous of Kagome anymore be he sorely hoped that she would get her little white butt over here and save him!

Kagome, however, did no such thing, and continued to dance around the room with several different partners, forcing Sesshoumaru to dance with the drooling women.

Some of them were well groomed, very refined, and good dancers. However the entire time they filled the conversation with facts about them and telling Sesshoumaru how available they were. Others were not so good at dancing… and they also talked of nothing but themselves.

He was on his ninth dance and was mentally cursing Kagome and her ability to never say no when, as if reading his thoughts; she appeared before him and the horde of women.

He sighed with relief and reached past the girls and extend his hand to her. She wordlessly took it and together they stepped out on the dance floor.

"You looked like you were having fun!" She teased.

"Thank you for saving me so quickly… oh wait you didn't." He grumbled.

Kagome laughed. "Hah! The great Sesshoumaru needs saving, now I wish I had a tape recorder!" She said as Sesshoumaru scowled.

"Well next time you see a girl who is roughly the size of a baby whale dancing with me, come and get me." He ordered her.

Kagome winked. "Maybe I will!" She teased before she was quickly grabbed by another young man, vying for her attention.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his fan club with a sinking feeling of dread when his hero showed up in a different form.

"Excuse me girls, I need to borrow Sesshoumaru for a little while." A smooth voice said as she led Sesshoumaru over to a wall.

"Who was that?" A girl asked.

"Pegasus Rider is her pen name. Her real name is Katten Shay, she's a famous author. She's also related to Sesshoumaru." Another girl supplied.

Katten smirked at her relative. "You seem to be having a divine time!" She teased.

"You gave Kagome the idea to take pictures of me, didn't you?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Katten laughed. "Hah! How much cash did she make? I told her it would be nearly enough to make a down payment on a car but she didn't believe me."

Sesshoumaru simply moodily glared at her. Katten shook her head. "Be nice or I'll write a horrible story about you in which you are an ugly humpback."

Sesshoumaru schooled his features so they simply were made out of ice instead. Katten rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the dance floor. "Kagome is very beautiful Sesshoumaru. You did an excellent job picking her out. I applaud you." She turned her black eyes to pin Sesshoumaru down. "But Sesshoumaru, do not lead her on." She warned.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "What on earth are you talking about?

Katten was silent for a few moments. "You know what I mean. Don't break her heart Sesshoumaru, don't shatter her pride either. It won't be a pretty picture if you do. And after this," She said, gesturing with her hands. "I'm sure that she'll have a long list of men interested in her."

Sesshoumaru stared at Katten who gave him a bright smile as the music ended. "Oh, that's the end of the dance, go get her tiger." She said as she solidly pushed her cousin towards the dance floor.

Sesshoumaru scowled before straightening his tux in a dignified manner. He strolled to Kagome and pleasantly smiled at the boy who was hitting on her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll be taking her back for now." He smoothly said.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome wordlessly twirled around, simply enjoying each others presence. Kagome smiled with happiness as she felt Sesshoumaru's arms twine around her waist. She was truly enjoying tonight.

Sesshoumaru tried to swallow as he ignored the feeling in his stomach when Kagome happily sighed into his chest. All too soon for both of them the dance ended and they parted, Kagome to dance with Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru to talk with some business associates.

Inu Yasha smiled as he whirled Kagome around, missing Kikyo's meaningful glare. "Well Kagome, how are you taking to all this finery?" Inu Yasha questioned with a smile.

Kagome laughed. "It's fun, but I'll be happy to return to my small apartment, and to clean up in my small bathroom, before collapsing in my small bed." She said with a grin.

Inu Yasha laughed. "Now that's the Kagome I know! That's right, tomorrow is your last day with Sesshoumaru; won't you feel relieved." He teased.

Kagome thoughtfully frowned. "Actually it hasn't been nearly as bad as I was anticipating. The first day was a little rough, but really he's just a big marshmallow. I mean he pretends to be annoyed and everything but rarely is he truly mad."

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Maybe with you he is, Kagome." Inu Yasha said while thinking. _"Marshmallow, HAH! That's a term I have never heard anyone use to describe Sesshoumaru!"_

The dance ended and Inu Yasha bowed while Kagome slipped away to get some refreshments. She was taking a breather in the shadows near a side door when suddenly the beastly Kikyo appeared.

"Hello Kagome." She simpered as she gave Kagome a hideous smile.

"Hi Kikyo." Kagome said, forcing herself not to cringe.

"You know you're just a charity case." Kikyo said, not beating around the bush.

"Really?" Kagome questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. Sesshoumaru just feels bad for you since you're not pretty like me and all." Kikyo said sympathetically as Kagome rolled her eyes. "He knows that you're poor and everything. He's just parading you around here so you'll feel better about yourself."

"Really?" Kagome again said; clearly unimpressed at Kikyo's feeble attempts to insult her.

"I know what you really are Kagome." Kikyo sneered.

"Oh? Enlighten me. What am I?" Kagome asked in a jesting manner.

"You are… a … poor ugly girl!" Kikyo declared.

"Are those the best insults you can think up? You whining, beastly, little girl?" Kagome taunted.

Kikyo frowned; she didn't know what all of those big words meant. "You know what Kagome!" She burst out. "Enjoy it while you can! Sure, for now Sesshoumaru dotes on you and takes you to parties and stuff, but next Monday you'll just be another nobody that he won't even recognize in the hallways! I will be Inu Yasha's secretary forever, you are a temporary fix!" Kikyo stormed, unknowingly hitting a vein. "Sesshoumaru is too good for you Kagome. Even then he'll never love you, don't get your hopes up girl. He only brought you here tonight. You'll never be attending another one of these parties, you'll never get a fancy car, and you won't be his assistant much longer! Enjoy it while you can, poor penniless Kagome. Soon rich Sesshoumaru will leave you in the dust for a new assistant."

Kagome clutched her glass in her hand, appearing to be unmoved by Kikyo's rant. The beast scowled before stomping off, never noticing that Kagome's hand was shaking with emotion.

"_She's right."_ Kagome's conscious prodded her. _"Sesshoumaru won't even remember your last name by next week. You are a nobody to him."_ It whispered. Kagome gave a heart wrenching sob as she dropped her glass as shoved her body up against the door, running out into the cold night air.

She wandered past the parking lot and started down the street, sobbing her broken heart out. She walked down the long side walk as it began to drizzle. Not caring if she ruined her dress she collapsed on a park bench as the water seeped into her dress. She felt like Cinderella only it was ten times worse. She knew that Prince Charming belonged in a whole different circle from hers… one where she was a dime a dozen. This Cinderella would remain a servant.

* * *

(A/N: HAHAH! I SHOULD END IT HERE… But I won't. :)

* * *

Sesshoumaru peered over short heads, looking for Kagome. He spotted her, staring off into space as Kikyo whispered some vile sort of poison into her ears. Sesshoumaru frowned, whatever it was it wasn't good, he could tell by the way Kagome was shaking as the monster disappeared.

Sesshoumaru slowly worked his way toward her from the other side of the room, and was greatly alarmed when he saw her suddenly wretch the door open and stumble out of the party into the night.

"Sesshoumaru!" Tashio yelled. "We've been looking all over for you!" He thundered as four grey haired men behind him nodded.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me." He said with a nod.

"Sesshoumaru!" Tashio called after his eldest son who disappeared. "What has gotten into that boy?" He wondered.

Sesshoumaru pushed open the door and gazed around the cold night as it began to drizzle. "Kagome!" He yelled in the empty parking lot. He followed the side walk, occasionally yelling as he was thoroughly soaked, it was a down pour. "Kagome!" He said as he peered into the darkness. Up ahead, stumbling forward, he could see a white spot.

He sprinted toward the dot, yelling with all his might. "Kagome! What's wrong?" He yelled as he could see her better in spite of the chilling rain.

She was giving out heart wrenching sobs as she collapsed on a park bench, the rain pooling around her.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, the hysterical girl apparently hadn't noticed his presence.

"She's right." Kagome hiccupped to herself. "I won't get the fancy car, and this won't last much longer." She mourned. "Cinderella. It's the role I was born to play." Kagome paused to cry again, harder. "Why? Why me?" She yelled in between her heart wrenching sobs. "Why do I have to be so strong? WHY?" She screamed up at the dark sky as the lighting streaked across the heavens and thunder sounded in the streets.

Kagome suddenly felt herself being clasped around the waist and be gently lifted up. She glanced up to see Sesshoumaru as he held her in his arms, bridal style. "Sesshoumaru?" She hiccupped.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her with sad gold eyes, emotions clearly playing in them. She wordlessly struggled out of his hands until she was standing on her own feet as the rain poured down on them.

"What did she say to you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She told me the truth. Thank you for the wonderful week Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, taking a shuddering breath. "It was fun being your assistant." She said, not looking him in the eye for fear of bursting out into tears again.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru softly said with more emotion then Kagome had ever heard him speak with before.

She continued to hang her head until Sesshoumaru cupped her chin in his hand and tipped it up to gaze at his face. He let go and stared at her, water was dripping off of her she was soaked from head to toe. She would surely have a cold by the morning. Sesshoumaru's silver hair was a wet sheet, his tuxedo most assuredly ruined as he gazed at the hurting girl.

"Thanks again." Kagome said; more tears gathering in her eyes as she prepared herself to walk home in spite of the rain.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and leaned closer to her. "Kagome, for all your intelligence there are some things you simply don't understand." He gently told her as he slid his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

Kagome wordlessly gazed at him, tears streaming from her cheeks as Sesshoumaru gave her a tender smile before he gently leaned over and kissed her. Kagome was shocked for a moment before she melted in his hands.

It felt so right, so pure, so charming. It was a simple sweet act, and it felt like she truly was Cinderella, and that he was Prince charming who was coming to rescue her. It was like a thousand of shooting stars went off in her stomach and best yet was that he was keeping her pure unlike most guys. Her arms slid up and she looped them around his neck as Sesshoumaru smiled around the kiss to her response. He gently pulled away for a moment and rested his face on her cheek. "I don't know what she told you, but whatever it was, she lied." He said before kissing her again keeping it just as pure and just as sweet as the first time.

Tashio smiled from under his umbrella with Sakura as he watched his son kiss Kagome. He knew how much Sesshoumaru loved her; it was obvious with the tender way that he handled her.

"Come on dear." Sakura said as she took his arm and all but dragged him back toward the party. "Sesshoumaru will take the poor girl home so she can rest. We have a little beast we have to deal with."

Tashio scowled, looking dark and frightening. "I'm going to make that girl wish she was never born." He growled.

"Be nice dear." Sakura said while patting his arm. "We can't find many girls that can stand Inu Yasha. And besides, Sesshoumaru is going to want to tear her from limb to limb tomorrow." Sakura wisely said as her husband nodded.

"Yeah… I guess I could save a leg for him." He graciously said as Sakura giggled and lightly hit him.

"You are so horrible." She teased.

"I know!" Tashio proudly said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru carried the sleeping Kagome into her apartment one more. "Kagome, wake up. You need to get out of these clothes." He told her as he gently roused her.

"Mmm. Please, just five more minutes' mom." Kagome grumbled as she snuggled into his chest.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I am most definitely not your mother Kagome." He said as he set her on the couch while he took off her jewelry for her.

The young assistant eventually stumbled to her feet and went to her room, solidly closing the door behind her. She emerged five minutes later dressed in adorable frog pajama pants with a green hoodie.

Sesshoumaru nodded, satisfied that she had changed. "Good night Kagome, be sure to set your alarm clock for work tomorrow." He reminded.

"Come on, can't you let me sleep in?" Kagome grumbled. "Or how bout I just get the day off!" She suggested.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You can sleep in an hour but you _will_ come to work!" He said.

"Or else?"

"Or else."

"Or else what?"

Sesshoumaru paused. "I don't know yet, but I will think up of something perfectly evil, most likely involving that dratted stuffed cat." He said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Night Sesshoumaru." She said as she sleepily waved.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Sorry, a wave isn't good enough for me." He sneered as he quickly closed the distance between them and gave her a light kiss on the lips, getting her hoodie a little wet as he pulled her up against his wet chest.

Kagome smiled in blissfulness. "Good night Sesshoumaru." She said again.

"Good night Kagome." Sesshoumaru said with a small smile as he shut the door behind him. _"Yes, today was a good day."_ He thought with a satisfied smirk.

He arrived at his apartment and quickly shed his soaked tuxedo, took a hot shower, and slipped on some pants and a shirt before walking to bed. On his way there he tripped over something.

"What the heck?" He muttered as he turned on a light, only to be confronted by Kagome's clothes that had been left in the apartment. "… She's going to kill me." He calmly said.

Several miles across town Kagome readied herself for the following day. She had put the jewelry out so she could give it back to Sesshoumaru. She had a shirt all picked out, now all she needed was a black skirt. She was planning on wearing the same one that she wore today, after all snow boy wouldn't notice. Kagome paused and frowned. Where was her skirt? After pausing several minutes Kagome screamed.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

* * *

OKAY! DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Good huh? 21 pages. Took me FOREVER!

Okay, people I want to warn you… From here on just cuz they kissed it doesn't mean they are lovey dovey.

As a matter of fact at first they pretend like it didn't happen.. and on Sunday? Well… yeah, remember on Monday Kagome no longer works for Sesshoumaru, and it's not cuz they are living happily ever after.

So stay tuned for more folks, this is only the beginning of Kikyo's evil! Kagome will cry again, and perhaps the ice lord will feel a deep sadness and regret too.

Until next time, which is going to be a while since I'm pooped out of my poor helpless mind.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I THRIVE ON THEM!**_ XD they make me write faster too. ) Thank you to all of you who reviewed this story!


	6. Saturday

Hello! Please read A/N at the end of this chapter, I have a few responses to some questions and I responded to a few of my favorite reviewers. This chapter is almost complete comedy, with a _little_ bit of romance thrown in. I hope you all enjoy it… and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Yes they are working on a Saturday, but my Dad sometimes works Saturdays too, plus they're only having a half day, and as you're about to see Kagome bitterly complains about having to come in. I don't really need to explain more cuz they will do it for me.

I'm sorry that it's short, but my aunt just died and tomorrow we move so I had to shorten it up so I could get it out on time. My apologies! I also apologize for Sesshoumaru's ooc-ness! It was needed to make a point.

* * *

_**Heart Hacking**_

_**Saturday Surprise**_

Kagome was perfectly content to continue slumbering in her soft bed. She was happy when she was unconscious to the world… but that darn phone wouldn't shut up!

Kagome blearily sat up and reached over to pick up the phone. "What?" She demanded in a rusty voice.

"… It is nine o'clock, where are you?" An angry sounding voice said from the other end.

"Hello to you too, cream puff." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back on her pillow.

"We agreed that you would be allowed to sleep in… but this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Sesshoumaru said from his office with a scowl as he turned to face the city.

Kagome yawned. "Well _normal_ people don't work on Saturdays, so it's only fair that you let me sleep in."

Sesshoumaru was quiet, so Kagome rolled her eyes and put her phone down, hanging up.

The dial tone buzzed in Sesshoumaru's ear and he pulled back the phone to glare at it. She just hung up on him! "No one hangs up on this Sesshoumaru." He muttered as he vengefully dialed her phone number.

Kagome tried to ignore the constant ringing of her phone that had been filling her apartment for the last ten minutes. As soon as her answering machine would pick up the call, _fluffy_, and I use that term loosely, would hang up and redial. She reached over and picked up the phone.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"I expect you to be here in half an hour." He calmly said.

Kagome groaned. "Fine Mr. Slave driver, but I'm wearing comfortable clothes!" She taunted.

"Whatever." Sesshoumaru said before hanging up.

Kagome scurried around her apartment and threw on a nice pair of jeans along with a fuzzy blue sweater. She threw on a cute pair of shoes, grabbed her briefcase and purse, and flew out of her apartment.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lounged around his office as he waited for Kagome to arrive. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about last night. What on earth had possessed him to do such a thing? "Surely I have lost my mind." He said as he stared out at the city, bored to death. It suddenly occurred to him that he was doing no work simply because his secretary wasn't there… and it wasn't because he had a lack of projects.

Sesshoumaru scowled as he attempted to throw himself into a program. "Stupid girl." He said pausing in his work. "Ruining my life with her annoying whining and stupidly large blue doe eyes." He suddenly realized that he wasn't doing any work and that he was thinking less and less about his assistant's horribly annoying traits and more about her better ones. He silently cursed himself.

Suddenly a blue bullet whizzed into the room, sending some papers flying. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" Kagome gushed as she threw her briefcase on to her desk then paused. "Wait, no I'm not! I shouldn't even be here! Forget what I just said!" She ordered as she glanced at him and then did a double take.

Sesshoumaru was wearing a pair of jeans along with a tailored white shirt and a pair of heavy shoes. My, she thought he was gorgeous in a tux? The jeans totally beat the suit!

Kagome quickly recovered and scowled at her employer. "Why are _you_, Mr. Clean, dressed in jeans?" She demanded.

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "Saturday is a casual dress day." He told her.

"And you were going to tell me this when?" She roared.

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. "You informed me that you would be wearing casual clothes so I saw no need to tell you."

"If I had known that then I would have come dressed in my Pj's!" She yelled.

Sesshoumaru again raised a silver eyebrow. "My, my. Quite a rebel aren't you? Perhaps one day you'll actually succeed in some mere manner of offending someone. Wait, you already excel at that." He sneered.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, you'll just have to face the fact that I'm nice and I have _friends_! You don't have any!"

"I have met no one worth my time!"

"That's a nice way of saying you're a stuck up jerk."

"Get to work Kagome."

"Congratulations! You've gotten _five_ stars today for remembering my name!" Kagome squealed as she jumped up and down.

Sesshoumaru frowned and was sorely tempted to scoff at the girl, but their 'conversation' was interrupted by a phone call.

Kagome skirted over to her desk and checked the caller ID before answering. "Howdy!" She drawled in a strange hillbilly accent. "Das is Showmaroo's office! How can I hep ya?"

Sesshoumaru growled and picked up the phone. "Sesshoumaru speaking." He barked as Kagome hung up with a smug look on her face.

"Sesshoumaru, this is Tashio. We have assultant down here. Do you want to speak to her?" Tashio asked in a serious and cold voice.

"Of course." Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I will be there in five minutes, tell the witch to say her prayers." He ordered before standing.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" Kagome crossly demanded as her employer walked toward the office doors. "You have a meeting in ten minutes!" She yelled in desperation as he left the room and slowly disappeared down the hallway.

"JERK!" She yelled after him. He NEVER came when she called!

* * *

Sesshoumaru entered the darkened room. There was one light shining overhead, and Kikyo, the wretched beast, was sitting in a chair, pouting. Inu Yasha was leaning against the wall with obvious disgust for the girl, and Tashio was leaning over a large table that was between him and the stupid girl. It reminded Sesshoumaru of the scenes from CSI ™ in which they questioned the witnesses.

"Why?" Tashio growled in the girl's face. The said monster shuddered in fear, and rightfully so. Tashio was fearsome looking, his golden eyes gleaming with hardness and anger. His stance was rigid and his mouth was in a scowl.

Sesshoumaru nodded to his brother and joined his position as he watched his father roar at Kikyo.

"Why would you insult one of my employees like that?" He bellowed.

Kikyo flinched but soon frowned in what she thought was a 'cute' pout. "Why are you so upset?" She wined. "She's just a stand in!"

Tashio leaned in. "If I find you insulting her in any way ever again I will fire you. Be careful Kikyo, you trod upon thin ice. We are upset because Kagome is far more precious to this company then you will ever be." He said before he pushed off the table and whirled around to face his two sons.

Inu Yasha nodded, a wordless approval, and Sesshoumaru simply gazed at his father. "Do you have anything you wish to say to the girl, Sesshoumaru?" Tashio asked, his golden gaze turning to his eldest son.

Sesshoumaru flicked his own cold gaze upon to the monster, who promptly started trembling out of true fear. Sesshoumaru's gaze held much more hatred, an intense kind that made her fear for her life because of her sin.

"Yes. Please leave the room." He requested. Inu Yasha shrugged his shoulders and quietly left the room, stunning Sesshoumaru that he hadn't made a single complaint. Tashio studied Sesshoumaru before carefully following his youngest son out of the room.

Sesshoumaru was facing the wall, his backside to Kikyo. The latter was whimpering and hoping that her death wouldn't be painful, she had finally seemed to grasp the concept that there was someone who truly hated her.

Sesshoumaru turned around to stare at her with cold, death filled eyes. Kikyo found that she was unable to move, and she stared at the CEO with large eyes, wondering what was going on.

"If you so much as talk to Kagome Higurashi again, I will kill you." He simply stated in an icy tone.

* * *

Tashio and Inu Yasha heard a door open and they turned to see Kikyo leap out of the office and run as if death was chasing her.

Tashio raised a silvery eye brow as Inu Yasha snorted and drawled. "What did ya tell her Sesshoumaru? That if she hurt Kagome you would shave off her hair?" He snickered at his own joke as his brother stared at him, wondering how on earth they could be even slightly related.

"Well whatever you told her you certainly got a reaction." Tashio said as he loudly 'patted' Inu Yasha on the back, forcing the air out of his lungs, effectively stopping his chuckling.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and simply walked toward the elevator, an image of perfection as his silver hair swirled around him.

Sesshoumaru stared at his reflection on the silver doors of the elevator as he rode it up to his floor. It wasn't an uncommon thing for him to threaten his employees, however the reason was _highly_ unusual, and that bothered him.

As he walked down the hallway to his office he came face to face with his reason, which was currently wearing the dorkiest goggles he had ever seen, and was standing on a motorized scooter.

Kagome pushed the goggles up onto her forehead and gave her boss a thumbs up while clicking her tongue. Sesshoumaru simply gazed at his assistant, anything she did these days rarely surprised him. "To lazy to walk? You _are_ hopeless." He said as he made a move to walk past her.

To his surprised Kagome shoved the goggles back down her face, which was really quite funny considering the lenses magnified her large eyes, making them resemble saucer plates. She then 'revved' up her engine and sped past Sesshoumaru, lightly tapping him before she yelled "Tag! You're it!"

She disappeared down the hallway on her scooter and Sesshoumaru shook his head before entering his office. He sat down in his chair and looked for his briefcase which he had left on his desk. In it's place was a note.

_Sesshoumaru,_

_Congradulations. You're briefcase has been taken hostage! You are now forced to either play tag with me, or fork over the cash you **still** owe me from yesterday!_

_Pay/play or face the consequences. _

_Yours not so truly_

_Kagome Higurashi._

_Ps: If you want your briefcase anytime soon you had better get moving. My scooter, which I bought using the money from selling those photos of you, (You really should consider letting me take more, I'll give you ten percent of the profits.) can go up to 20 miles an hour. Muwahah, I will now be faster!_

Sesshoumaru paused, 20 miles per hour wasn't that impressive. However he had noticed that Kagome was certainly slowed down by wearing heels. "When did she have the time to buy that wretched thing?" He mused out loud as he heard the scooter 'roar' by his office.

"Get out of the way!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru raised his golden eyes from the 'hostage note' and saw Kagome zipping past the hallway; Inu Yasha and Tashio close on her tail.

"Get back here you stupid girl!" Inu Yasha yelled as he chased after Kagome, shaking his fists as they disappeared from view.

Sesshoumaru got up and slowly walked down the long hallway so he could observe the events taking place on his floor.

Kagome was laughing as she hefted a box of donuts over her head. Sesshoumaru's briefcase was held in place between her feet, and a CD player that was most likely Inu Yash'as was sitting in a basket in front of her scooter.

Tashio was scrambling after his donuts as Inu Yasha continued to shout threats at the girl who was laughing diabolically. She zoomed across 52end floor and kicked the door to the stairs open before magically whizzing down the steps, somehow managing not to crash her scooter. Tashio and Inu Yasha chased after here, crying and yelling as they went.

Sesshoumaru pulled back his sleeve to look at his watch. Three minutes and forty one seconds later he walked to the elevators and patiently waited. Sure enough one dinged and opened up to reveal Kagome who again revved her engine before she flew out of the elevator.

Sesshoumaru, who had been standing to the side, stuck out an arm and Kagome ran into it. He snaked it around her waist and pulled her to his chest as he stopped the runaway scooter with his right foot and caught the box of donuts, which had been sent into orbit in the air that was in danger of falling on them.

"Hah-hah." Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Hi." She said as she looked at him with big blue eyes.

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl he was holding and waited for the familiar and strange twinge he would usually get in his stomach upon being so close to Kagome. (He secretly thought it was merely disgust.) It was replaced by a new, stronger feeling. Longing.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and glanced at the other elevator, which opened up seconds later to reveal a sobbing Tashio and a fuming Inu Yasha.

Upon seeing Sesshoumaru and his captive Inu Yasha grunted and stalked over to the scooter, retrieving his CD player before he walked off, clutching it and stroking it as he went.

Tashio straightened up and pointed and giggled at Sesshoumaru as he attempted to wrench his box of donuts from his son's grasp. Sesshoumaru remained motionless, an iron grip clamped upon Kagome and the donuts.

"Sesshoumaru!" Tashio whined as he stomped his feet, looking rather ridiculous since he was the same towering height as Sesshoumaru. "Give me my donuts!" He demanded.

Sesshoumaru gazed at his father. "You are aware this box is empty, correct?" He asked as he released the box. Tashio quickly flicked the lid open to find the box empty as Sesshoumaru said. "It wasn't ever heavy enough to have donuts in it, she most likely ate them all." He said as he gathered Kagome's scooter in the other hand before slinging Kagome over his shoulder. Kagome never protested and instead settled for an annoyed look as she drummed her fingers on Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

Tashio stared open mouthed at his son, who was now quickly retreating down the hallway, his assistant and the scooter in hand.

"KAGOME!" Tashio roared as Sesshoumaru secured the office doors behind him, he was certain his father was going to be furious.

Tashio plastered his face on the glass doors. "KAGOME!" He yelled as he slid down the door, leaving a trail of drool.

Kagome once again nervously laughed as she waved to the head of Tashio Inc as Sesshoumaru seated himself in his chair.

"So, what next? Can we play pin the tail on the Kikyo?" Kagome questioned. "Of course finding forked tails would prove to be difficult." She mused.

"What did she tell you last night?" Sesshoumaru said, deciding to be the first to plunge into that delicate and brash event.

Kagome avoided his gaze. "Just some things." She evasively said as she studied her nails with great interest.

Sesshoumaru watched his assistant. "Ignore the witch. She is foolish, envious, and-"

"Closely resembles a slug!" Kagome chirped in, finishing his sentence for him. She gave him a sweet smile. "I understand Sesshoumaru; some of the things she said ring true though. And I'll have to learn to deal with that." With this she turned her back to him and got busy working on her computer.

Sesshoumaru tugged on his white tailored shirt before he too turned to his work, taking great effort to shove thoughts of his assistant to the back of his mind. However when he managed to do that the thoughts simply seemed to multiply and breed there, and soon he felt as though his head was going to explode.

He got up and roamed around his floor a bit, coming back to check on Kagome who was throwing darts at a giant poster of Kikyo's face.

Very few people were there. Mainly it was a few secretaries, Inu Yasha, Tashio, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, and a couple other stragglers here and there.

Sesshoumaru found himself wandering hallways in boredom, attempting to escape the infuriating hold his assistant had on him. Several times he stumbled upon Kikyo who was either gazing at her ugly reflection in a plastic spork, curled up on the floor sleeping, or shivering in fear as she heard Kagome call out for her while holding several paper tails with large tacks on the ends.

For the greater part of the day Sesshoumaru wandered, thinking about Kagome and what happened the night before. He scoffed at his own role; surely he was being foolish, wasn't he? It was just one stupid kiss… followed by two more. But still, he felt nothing. Right?

A three o'clock Sesshoumaru returned to his office to find Kagome filing her French manicured nails. "Wonderful to see that you are doing work." He grumbled as he threw himself into his chair. He had a giant headache from wondering, thinking, and worrying.

"Mmhmm!" Kagome said as she stood and walked over to grab her scooter. "I'm heading home." She announced as she grabbed her brief case. "Have a good day Sesshoumaru, don't keep yourself holed up in here all day!" She called over her shoulder with a smile before she disappeared down the hallway.

Sesshoumaru deeply breathed in her scent that permeated the room. He frowned as his thoughts continued to stay on the blue eyed beauty. With a growl he forced himself to look at a few new contracts.

Minutes later he found himself wondering if Kagome got sick from eating all of his father's donuts.

He quickly left work after a few curt words to his half brother and father, and went for a walk. (Which is a very unSesshoumarulike thing to be doing!) As we walked he was reminded about Kagome.

He went home and watched TV only to be confronted by a girl who was crying on the TV show much like Kagome had last night.

Everywhere he turned he saw her with her haunting blue eyes and raven colored hair. "This is foolish." He said after booting Jaken out of his apartment for the fourth time. "I'm Sesshoumaru, I can control myself. I am not some dope that is swaggering around, in love with some doe eyed twit." He scoffed.

He glanced in the mirror and glared at his reflection before he prepared for an early bedtime. As he slipped under the covers of his bed he was reminded that he had yet to give Higurashi back her clothes, and she still had to return the jewelry to him. The earrings were his mother's, something that he greatly treasured.

Realizing he was thinking about Kagome again Sesshoumaru cursed himself and shut his eyes. "Not thinking about her is impossible." He said as he massaged his forehead. "I cannot work without her." He stated to an empty room. His frown deepened. "And when I touch her…" He trailed off, feeling lonelier then ever. His mind was slowly drifting around. No, he couldn't possibly be in love with the girl. "I will not fall in love." Sesshoumaru said, his voice lined with steel.

As he drifted off to sleep he came up with a plan. He would do as his father predicted, tomorrow he would begin to drive Kagome away in hopes of keeping his icy emotions in tact. The girl was upsetting his world, and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to last until he became completely attached to the girl. Yes, tomorrow he would force Kagome Higurashi to hate him with a passion.

* * *

Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe?

I'm sorry if it sucked, a lot has been on my mind and I rushed to bring this chapter to you. I apologize, it is not my best, nor am I particularly proud of it. As I stated my aunt died this week and it was extremely hard to write this, so I apologize. **_I'm sorry if I made Sesshoumaru ponder so much about Kagome! It is VERY crucial that you realize that he doesn't want to love Kagome, and even if he has fallen for her, he has resolved to drive her away._**

Okay, first off the next chapters are going to be slow coming, I have been updating once a week, but expect the Sunday chapter to be late, especially since this one is out early. You see I'm moving this weekend and on Tuesday we have movers coming and then I have to unpack and everything, not to mention that my computer will be unplugged. Sorry folks, but my writing time is going to be cut off for a while so I will be later.

Okay, Here are some responses to a few of my reviewers who have been with me and this story for a while, and have patiently been cheering me on!

Newiceauthoress Hi! Thanks for the wonderful review! I'm glad that the chapter was good, and I'm VERY glad that you liked it that I made it end in humor. As for my name? Well the character Katten Shay is me, my name is very very very similar to that, it is simply spelled differently, and if I ever get published I'll probably use that as my pen name. :)

C4n4di4n-G1r1535 Thank you for spreading the word about my story, I'm VERY glad that you and your friends like my story:) After getting your nice review I wrote a few pages for 'Saturday's chapter. Thanks for the review!

Miko Gurl: Lol, I'm glad that you didn't mind that I put myself in there… I was afraid people would freak out cuz I know I HATE IT when people put themselves in the Inu Yasha world and have Sesshoumaru fall in love with them. Lol, also thanks for being my most loyal fan!

tigergirl0321 (Starry eyes) I'm on a book list? (Squeals) I LOVE YOU:) Thank you for the wonderfully uplifting review!

lost and alone: :) Thanks for being a fan of this fanfic! It REALLY means A LOT to me! I'm glad you like it so much!

Shout2danorth91: Lol, yes I would have been MOST evil if I stopped there. I'm sorry that you guys lost your tournament, however I have confidence that next time you'll wind. (Pst! Just use 'the power of the Sesshoumaru!' It will work, trust me! ) ;)

Jazze Pha: … I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS:) THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Seriously now, I always enjoy reading them cuz they are nice and long and you always seem to say COOL STUFF! I'm glad you liked my character! THANK YOU AGAIN!

ShindyNova: :) I do try to update once a week, and thanks for saying that this is my best chapter! I love your reviews, all of yours always make me laugh with joy, thanks for the reviews! (Also thanks for being patient and saying I get my chapters done 'quickly.'!

A special thanks to those that applauded me for making Kikyo a moron. I hate that… walking mud… _thing_ with a passion, sorry but I believe that she is just hanging on to her life which is why she hates Kagome who is so full of life. As you can see this chapter has TONS of Kikyo bashing… what can I say? I was watching an episode and she irked the heck out of me.

Also thanks to all of those who thought it was cool that I stuck myself in the story:) I was kinda scared that it might sound like I'm trying to force myself in the story and make someone fall in love with me or something, but I'll only show up once, MAYBE twice more.

Thank you to those who laughed at the Jaken to Yoda comparison. I like that metaphor so I made Jaken talk like Yoda a bit in this chapter.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES**_

Don't worry, no one dies in this story, Sesshoumaru is just being a retard on Sunday and Monday. The story will go to Tuesday, however Monday, and Tuesday, and POSSIBLY an epilog will all be joined together. The epilog I'm either going to join with those two or simply not have it cuz it will basically show that they 'live happily ever after' and show that they have kids, blah blah blah. You get the drift.

ALSO REALLY IMPORTANT!

It has come to my attention that people keep saying that they don't want this story to end, and that they don't want me to stop writing! HAVE NO FEAR; three other plots have been tickling the back of my mind! They will be a bit longer, and they won't have as much humor… well two of them won't.

The plots are….

My Pet: Kagome (now 18) is still the cheerful well hopping girl that we all know her to be. Naraku has been defeated, and the group is simply rounding up all the left over shards. (There's only a handful left.) While fighting a demon Inu Yasha and the rest of the group are separated from Kagome.

Meanwhile a strange fashion is taking the lands by storm. It is now the norm for demon lords to have _pets_, and not just any pets, _human_ pets. Sesshoumaru _never_ wanted a human pet, he was just fine traveling by himself thank you very much… except there was Rin, who loved this girl named Kagome, who happened to be a Miko… the only kind of human that demon lords had been unable to 'tame'.

Honor and Glory: Naraku is defeated, the well is sealed, and Kagome is at peace. Inu Yasha was her friend, nothing more. Kagome, although missing her friends, is able to move on with her life and attends Tokoyo University. However every college student needs a job!

Kagome knows that since she actually lived through history, the perfect job for her would be to work at a museum. So she finds the museum with the largest exhibit on Feudal Japan, which happens to be owned by a wealthy business man, Saiga Taisho. (Kagome _knows_ it's gotta all be for a tax break!)

One day she runs into the owner who is none other then our favorite demon, Lord Sesshoumaru.

The Jogger: AU! Kagome lives in a small, quiet neighborhood with a giant park. Everyday at 8 she gets up and goes jogging. Run with her as she shows you the familiar sights on her jog, laugh with her as she encounters humorous events, be fearful as she is attacked, and laugh with her as she receives her true happiness.

All three will have funny parts, the second more then the first, and the third more then the other two, So tell me which ones you guys would like me to do, the first, second, two of them, Au, or all three. :) Thanks for your input, **_PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH YOU LIKE BEST! _**


	7. Sunday

Wow, Thanks guys! With all the wonderful and heart filled Reviews I'm working super hard on this chapter! Thanks for all the comforting reviews guys! As repayment Sunday is going to be long, it's actually the normal 13 pages in spite of my original plans to have it only be 9. I'm sorry but during this chapter you will want to murder Sesshoumaru, also I'm giving both (Sesshoumaru and Kagome) of them alone time so you can see how they interact with other peeps!

Although this most likely will be the least liked chapter since there is NO fluff AT ALL and very little humor, I am hoping it will still be good. ) I'm getting started early and I'll be typing on cardboard boxes and crates. If that doesn't make my inspiration fly nothing will!

Soooo here is the newest chapter, please enjoy!

* * *

_**Heart Hacking**_

_**Sunday Sting**_

Kagome exited the dim church and stepped out into the light, shading her eyes with her hand. It was now Sunday morning and she had just attended the ten thirty church service, might I remind you that she became a most _solid_ believer in God after living through several car rides with the infamous Sesshoumaru.

She heaved a sigh as she hailed a Taxi and slipped in, giving the driver directions to her home. She stared out the window in silence as the crazy driver careened down the streets and came to a halt outside her apartment complex five minutes later.

Kagome quickly paid him and got out, dialing a phone number on her cell phone as she entered the building. The phone rang a few times before Sesshoumaru's smooth voice came on.

"You've reached my home phone. I'm in the office right now, call me there." His answering machine ordered.

"He works on a Sunday?" Kagome muttered to herself as she opened her apartment door. "What kind of a dweeb is he?" With similar thoughts scurrying through her mind she quickly changed into jeans and a nice white blouse before grabbing the box of jewelry and heading back outside. She slowly walked to the apartment, enjoying the breeze and warm sun.

She reached the tall Tashio Inc building twenty minutes later; she had taken her time while soaking up the sun, and marched into the skyscraper. No one was around and it was eerily quiet.

Most of the lights were turned of, and to be honest Kagome was surprised the doors were open. All of the offices were locked, and Kagome shuddered as she stepped on to the elevator. It was like some bad sci-fi movie.

She got off the elevator at the 52end floor and smiled, the lights to the hallway that led into Sesshoumaru's office were on. She quietly walked down the corridor and smiled as she pushed the glass doors open.

Sesshoumaru was wearing comfortable, baggy jeans along with a blue t-shirt that clearly showed off his lean form. He gazed up at Kagome, his golden eyes glancing at her before he returned his attention to the computer screen.

"Hello!" Kagome cheerfully greeted him as she plopped the package on his desk. Sesshoumaru said nothing and started typing furiously away. "Well how are you Mr. Crabby Claws?" Kagome scoffed, sticking out her tongue.

"Please refrain from acting like a child." Sesshoumaru said in a deadpan voice, never looking away from the monitor.

Kagome frowned, her blue eyes reflecting the troubled feeling she was getting. Sesshoumaru never acted this icy and ratty… "What are you doing in here?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you that much of a geek that you cannot stand taking a single day off?" She demanded.

Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes over at her direction for a split second. He had planned on getting rid of her on Monday, but he could always start now. "Go away." He ordered.

Kagome's mouth dropped. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"I said 'go away'. Incase you cannot understand English let me speak in your native language, moron. Go away means to leave me, to stay away from me, to never see me again." He said. Kagome gave him a calculated look; his tone was icy and cold. He wasn't joking.

"How's Tashio and Sakura?" Kagome asked, ignoring his previous comment with no small amount of hurt.

"How would I know? Even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He said.

"I put the jewery on your desk, thank you for lending it to me." Kagome said with a slight smile.

"I am relieved that you got it through your thick scull that I was merely lending it to you. I was half afraid that with your low IQ you would still believe it was a gift." Sesshoumaru sneered.

"What is your problem?" Kagome said with a scowl.

"You." He easily answered as he turned his attention back to the computer.

Kagome rolled her eyes and quietly left his office, making her way to the break room. She turned the lights on and quickly plugged in a coffee machine as she picked out a flavor, hazelnut, poured it in, measured some water, and dug up a dust covered coffee cup.

As the coffee brewed Kagome carefully washed out the mug, it was disgustingly dirty. She sniffed happily as the pleasant aroma of coffee filled the air. She carefully poured Sesshoumaru a cup before unplugging the machine and walking back to his office.

Kagome cheerfully inhaled the scent as she went. Although she was not particularly fond of coffee herself, the fragrance was delightful.

Kagome opened the office door and set the coffee on Sesshoumaru's desk as she slipped over to her own and sat on an empty portion. Sesshoumaru sniffed the drink before speaking. "I don't like coffee."

Kagome snorted. "That's a lie and we both know it. I have seen you guzzle down large quantities of it." She said as she picked a fuzzy off of her blouse.

Sesshoumaru turned his cold, dead eyes to her face simply staring at her before he continued with his work, totally ignoring the cup of steaming liquid.

Kagome sighed. "Honestly, it's not like I can ruin a cup of coffee."

"With your 'talents' I highly doubt that." Sesshoumaru said, turning his attention back to the screen.

"Sesshoumaru." She said. He ignored her. "Sesshoumaru!" She said louder, he rarely ever came when she called, but now he wasn't even responding. She glared and yelled into his ear. "SESSHOUMARU!"

"WHAT?" Sesshoumaru bellowed back. "Listen little girl, you may not have anything to do right now, but I have _work_. Either tape your mouth shut, or better yet leave me in my peace and go jump off a bridge."

Kagome rolled her eyes and checked her watch; it was now 12:34. "It's almost lunch time; do you want to go out to eat?" She questioned.

"With you? No." He said.

Kagome flinched, that stung. "Jerk." She muttered. "Well I'm going. If you need me my cell phone is on. I'll bring you back some lunch in an hour or something." She said as she hopped off her desk and walked out of the office without a backward glance.

Sesshoumaru waited until he could no longer hear the girl before he quickly gulped down the coffee she had brought him. He collapsed on his desk, banging his forehead on the surface. He was an idiot and he knew it. That irritating _longing_ constantly filled his being whenever she was near.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." Sesshoumaru mused, wanting to beat himself after he had seen the look in Kagome's eyes before she left. "Much harder."

* * *

"That guy is such a jerk!" Kagome fumed to Sango as she stalked down the streets.

Sango laughed from the other end of the line. "And you just figured this out now?" She asked.

"Hey, he wasn't that bad before! I don't know; it's like he woke up on the wrong side of the dog house this morning!" She snapped into her cell phone.

"I dunno, I worked with him a few times. He seemed to have an icicle shoved up his butt the entire time." Sango said.

"Yeah, well today he had a snowman up there." Kagome snorted. "Where do you want to meet for lunch?" She asked.

"Um, I don't care." Sango paused. "How about that ice cream parlor that we used to go to as kids?"

"Great idea!" Kagome said, brightening considerably. "I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"Gotcha. Bye!" Sango said before hanging up.

Kagome grinned as she increased her pace and darted down a few streets, happily heading to a childhood hangout.

Kagome squealed with delight as she came into view of the small ice cream parlor. It had clear glass windows with a white door that she opened. As she entered the parlor a bell tinkled merrily and Kagome smiled with happiness. Nothing had changed. The booths with the vinyl seats were still shining and spotless. The countertop was smooth and slick, and the white and teal checkered floor was perfectly clean. Old fashioned pictures were nailed on the walls. Behind the counter was a sign with over a hundred flavors and toppings listed and giant silver dishes and silverware clinked as a waitress made a humongous banana sundae.

Kagome grinned and crept up to a silver, circular table with two chairs. A girl with dark brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes was seated there, twiddling her thumbs as she gazed at a menu. "Boo!" Kagome crowed in the other girl's ear.

The girl jumped. "Kagome!" She scolded. "I would have thought that you would have outgrown that by now!" She lectured.

Kagome laughed. "Sorry Sango, I couldn't help it!" She said with a guilty smile.

Sango rolled her eyes and grumbled a bit under her breath before speaking. "So what are you going to order?"

Kagome closed her eyes with sheer excitement. "Mmm I don't know." She confessed. "Everything is so good here!"

Sango laughed. "I believe I'm going to get the chocolate blitz." Sango started as she licked her lips. "Chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips topped with-"

"Chocolate whipped cream!" Kagome finished for her friend with a laugh. "You _always_ get that!"

"Well I love chocolate!" Sango protested.

"What can I get for you two?" A smiling waitress asked.

"A chocolate blitz for me!" Sango said with a big grin.

"Hmm, and a large strawberry sundae for me, and a basket of onion rings, please!" Kagome said as she folded the menu and placed it back in it's holder on the table.

Sango turned to her friend with a worried look. "This guy really has you upset doesn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome said as she stirred an ice water drink Sango had ordered before she had gotten there.

"You only order onion rings when you're feeling hurt, and the last time you ordered a large strawberry sundae was when you failed a mid term exam." Sango said as she nonchalantly sipped her water.

Kagome glared at her childhood friend. "That's not fair!" She pouted. "You can't possibly remember what foods I order!"

"You know you love me."

"You're a stalker! It was _I_ who was hired at Tashio Inc first!" Kagome said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble." Sango said with a wink. "But let us speak on serious matters now." Sango said, her face turning somber. "What is going on with you and Sesshoumaru?" She asked Kagome, gauging her reaction.

Kagome heaved a great sigh. "I'm not sure Sango, I'm not sure. Stuff happened, and I thought we had decided to simply put it behind us. Now he's simply being a jerk." Kagome said as she gazed out the window.

Sango narrowed her eyes, Sesshoumaru had obviously done something to hurt Kagome. That meant it was time for some serious boy bashing. "Ignore him!" Sango ordered as she rolled her eyes. "He goes through mood swings! Honestly, I swear he has a guy version of PMS."

Kagome giggled. "Tell me about it!"

"He really can be stupid! I swear if you were to put in him a desert he would slowly melt." Sango snorted.

Kagome laughed. "Can't you see him? 'Help me, I'm melting! I'm _melting_!' Hah! I should try that sometime. Perhaps he would fit in a stove…"

"Nah, his ego is gargantuan. I'm surprised he's able to walk through the doors, he really should be wearing a sign that says 'Warning: Big head!'" Sango said with a large grin.

"And when he is confronted with something he doesn't like he does these girlie sniffs! It's very dainty and feminine!" Kagome started while laughing, picturing her boss with makeup and a dress.

"That's not the _only_ girlish thing he does! Have you heard him scream sometimes? I once saw Inu Yasha threaten to hold up a picture of a nude Kikyo and he gave the loudest high pitched scream I have ever heard! Mind you that was a pretty scary threat." Sango said while shaking her head.

"And he gets so offended when you compare him to a cat, he'll spit if you even bring up the word kitten!"

"Really?" Sango asked, her cinnamon brown eyes widening.

Kagome nodded. "One time I came back to the office to find him shredding one of my giant kitten posters, he said it was disgustingly cute and it was staring at him so he decided to eliminate it." Kagome said with a fond smile which quickly turned into a soft frown. "Speaking of which Mr. Antisocial will be roaring for some food soon." She said as the waitress delivered their sticky masses of goodness and ice cream. "I had better order something for him before we go." She said as she licked her lips and tapped her spoon on the side of her glass dish.

"Bottoms up!" The two girls cheered together.

"Just make sure you get something he likes, otherwise he'll most likely threaten to decapitate your stuffed animal cat." Sango said before shoving a giant spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Yep. I wouldn't put it past him." Kagome said as she licked off her spoon. "Males." She said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"Females." Sesshoumaru growled. "More specifically Kagome." He muttered to himself as he massaged his forehead with his hands. The phone broke the icy silence that had enveloped the room and Sesshoumaru glared at it as if he could make it explode. He had no such luck and instead it continued to ring, sending his headache through the roof. "Who would dare to call me now?" He grumbled as he picked it up. "What do you want?" He barked into the phone.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru of Tashio Inc?" A wondering voice said on the other side.

"Yeah?"

"Sesshoumaru, you old bear! You sound just as irritable as ever. This is Vince by the way."

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small frown, Vince was the partner for the new European line of Tashio Inc. "Hello. What do you need?" He asked in a slightly more civil tone.

"I'm just telling you that things here are running smoothly. We are having some problems though; we can't find any decent programmers."

"You have hundreds of programmers at your disposal, what are you calling me for?"

"Well we have an open position for a manager. However that manager must double as a programmer and we need an expert on hacking. We've already had five incidents in the past week and we need to stop it."

Sesshoumaru's mind started whirling. "Oh?"

* * *

"Well I hope Sesshoumaru will eat a hamburger." Kagome said as she gathered up her take out bag as Sango put on her coat.

"If he doesn't make him go pick up something." Sango snorted.

"Yeah, I guess." Kagome said with a sigh as they exited the small ice cream parlor. The two friends gazed out into the city streets, smiling with contentment.

"Someone is watching us." Sango said as she narrowed her eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh great, here we go again." She said as she watched Sango peer suspiciously up and down the street.

Sango slowly reached for her purse, feeling around for the inside, and pulled out a can of mace and a small boomerang.

As a college student Sango became obsessed with the Nintendo 64 ™ game, Zelda. After spending three days straight of playing the game she fashioned a small boomerang out of cardboard, lined with steel. At times when she was feeling threatened she would take it out, scaring not only people around her with her strangeness but also any potential stalkers.

"If we were in a TV show they would be playing the scary CSI ™ music." Sango announced, whirling around as Kagome shook her head.

"Sango, you're over reacting again."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Hello ladies!" Miroku cheerfully said as his hand came into contact with Sango's bottom.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she bashed him in the head with her Zelda-like boomerang before spraying him with mace. To Kagome's surprise the boomerang was not at all mutilated from the impact, and Sango realized that she had to buy yet _another_ can of mace.

Miroku shuddered from his fetal position on the floor as Sango towered over him, her eyes gleaming dangerously.

"You have five seconds to run." Sango murderously warned the trembling programmer.

Kagome checked her wristwatch before gasping. "I have to run, Fluffy, lord of the jerks, is going to be seething. I'll meet you at a mall in say, half an hour?" Kagome asked.

"Certainly. How bout the new Sakura Mall downtown? Four." Sango counted.

"Sounds good." Kagome said with a nod as she shifted the takeout bag into her other hand.

"Three." Sango said as Miroku scrambled to his feet.

"Okay, see you later!" Kagome said as she started down the sidewalk.

"Kay! Bye! Two." Sango continued as Miroku started running down the street.

Kagome shook her head as she continued up the street, not even stopping to pause when she heard. "ONE! GET READY YOU STUPID, PERVERTED, GROSS… THING!"

The walk to the Tashio Inc building was relatively quick. The entire way over Kagome was grumbling about her salary, and lack of cash. "I had better get a raise for this." She grunted as she entered the building and quietly made her way to the elevator. She rode up to the 52end floor, her forehead wrinkled with concentration.

She winced as she slowly walked down the hallway, her pride still stinging from the last beating Sesshoumaru gave it. A look of determination passed over Kagome's face. "I'm not gonna let him do that again." She vowed before entering the office.

She gazed at Sesshoumaru, he looked horrible. In the past hour he must have gone to the ends of the earth and back. He had dark circles under his eyes and his usually gleaming amber eyes had a glazed look. His silver hair was no longer neatly brushed and was instead swirling around him with a mind of its own.

"You look like a wreck." Kagome she blurted out as she set the bag of food on Sesshoumaru's desk.

Sesshoumaru gave her an icy glare that seemed to freeze her entire being. "You are out of your place, girl." He sneered before eyeing the bag with a great amount of suspicion.

"A hamburger and fries. Don't look at me like that, it's not like I poisoned it or anything! Although… that would have been a good idea…" Kagome trailed off after seeing that Sesshoumaru was not getting flustered or frustrated like he usually did. Instead he appeared to be getting angry, very angry.

"Shut up." He growled as he massaged his forehead.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Why was he so uptight today? "Well how's the work coming?" She asked as she threw herself into her chair and spun around a few times.

"It's none of your business." Sesshoumaru snarled, still rubbing his head.

Kagome stopped spinning and righted her whirling world. "What is wrong with you? Did you not eat breakfast or something?"

"I believe we went over this girl. You are my problem."

Kagome's mouth dropped before her eyes hardened, this time she wasn't going to let him get away with it. She got up and stalked over to his desk, sharply prodding him in the chest. "Look bucko, I don't know who you think you are, but you are in serious need of an attitude adjustment. I don't _care_ if you are the CEO, you cannot and will not talk to me like that." She ordered, jabbing him to prove her point.

"Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice starting to get louder.

Kagome glared and stood on her tip toes to appear as intimidating as possible. "I'm not going to do anything! I'll simply stay away from you! After all who would want to hang out with such an antisocial, egotistical, _slug_!"

"At least I do not venture where I am clearly unwanted!" Sesshoumaru shot back.

"Correct, you don't venture anywhere! Do you even know the name of your father's secretary? I'm surprised you've bothered to learn your step mother's name!" Kagome yelled, her voice clearly getting higher and much louder.

"You're one to talk! At least I see my family and I don't beg my boss to give me cash to support them!"

"Keep my family out of this Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled.

"Well you're a Higurashi! What did you expect, me to dance around the fact that you are practically a beggar?"

"I'm not tramp Sesshoumaru. I have friends that will gladly defend me. That's more then you can say, after all who likes you?" Kagome shouted; he had gone too far.

Sesshoumaru calmly stood and towered over her, his eyes gleaming a dangerous gold. Kagome gulped, afraid that she was in for the lecture of a lifetime, even so she wasn't prepared for what he did.

Sesshoumaru stared her down for a moment until she visibly shrunk. Then he struck out, literately, and roughly slapped her in the face while giving her a slight push making her fall onto the floor.

Kagome stared open mouthed from her bent position on the floor as her cheek stung. She watched Sesshoumaru calmly sit down in his chair before he took the bag of food and dropped it in the garbage can.

Kagome slowly stumbled to her feet. "You are the slimiest creature on this planet Sesshoumaru." She said before she walked out of the office, tears prickling her eyes while she disappeared down the office.

The second she was gone Sesshoumaru fell out of his chair and collapsed on the floor. He had hit a woman, Kagome Higurashi to be exact. He never thought he fall to that low of a level, my how he over estimated himself. He stared up at the white ceiling as he felt his self destructed world fall apart. "It's for the best, Kagome. It's for the best." He muttered as he tried to ignore the nauseous feeling in his stomach and the heart wrenching sobs of both his assistant and his inner soul.

* * *

Kagome walked blindly through the mall, closely resembling a lost puppy that had been kicked by its master. She had visited the bathroom to confirm that the slap she had received from Sesshoumaru would not leave her with a bruise. "Scumbag." She muttered. "I hope his fan club finds him." She closed her eyes, longing to say much stronger things due to the damage he had inflicted upon her. "Scumbag." She half heartedly repeated as she started to storm down the large walkway of the mall. She still had thirty minutes before she was supposed to meet Sango and Miroku, who would most likely be trailing behind Sango like a wounded kitten.

Kagome continued to rant to herself as she wrathfully stalked through the stores. Mother's shielding their small kids ran from her dangerous onslaught as she grabbed random hangers and clothes and dragged them into fitting rooms.

She continued to mutter and grumble as she tried on the clothes before angrily throwing them on the return rack. She stomped out of the store and flew on to her next batch of horrified victims, erm I mean stores.

She was walking so fast that she didn't notice one person who was to oblivious to move out of the way, and promptly ran him over.

Kagome halted after noticing that she was standing on something soft. She glanced down to see a dazed Naraku with his glasses askew as she stood on his chest. "Oh, Naraku I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she hopped off of him and helped him up, brushing off the footprints on his chest for him.

"It's okay." He said in a stunned manor. "I don't think you broke anything." He said with a shy smile toward Kagome, who promptly burst into tears.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked as he nervously looked around, people were giving him dirty looks as if he had hit the poor sobbing girl.

"Sesshoumaru." She hiccupped out between cries.

To Naraku's astonishment she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his chest. Naraku grew paler at first before smiling tenderly as he gently stroked Kagome on the back while musing over the said problem. The CEO had obviously done something to upset her… knowing Sesshoumaru the silver haired man had discovered he had feelings for the young hacker and decided to drive her away. How exactly would Naraku know this? Well, being an employee and a link in the gossip chain for six years might have had something to do with it… not to mention that Tashio had a very big mouth.

He gently guided the girl over to a bench and sat down before offering Kagome a Kleenex. "What happened?" He asked as Kagome's sobs shrunk down to shudders and hiccups.

"He slapped me." She said, still sounding shocked.

Naraku froze; never would he have thought that Sesshoumaru would do something that low. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Kagome quietly said. "I don't know why he did it though… we were getting along fine yesterday."

Naraku shoved his glasses further up his nose as he studied the hurting girl. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to say. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Kagome gave him a smile, her blue eyes glimmering. "I'm meeting Sango and Miroku here.

Naraku blinked. "Weren't you supposed to meet them like twenty minutes ago?"

Kagome looked confused and gazed at her wristwatch before promptly having a heart attack, Naraku was right! "Ack! Sorry Naraku, I've got to run! Thanks for letting me cry." She said with a sweet smile before running through the mall.

Naraku watched the girl disappear with a small smile, trust the town pervert to know appointments and such between friends. Miroku really was a sicko. Naraku leaned back in his chair before pressing the speed dial number on his cell phone.

"Hi Kagura, do you happen to have Inu Yasha's number?" Naraku said with a small blush at the mere thought of the beautiful secretary.

"Hey Naraku! I sure do!" The girl chattered before rattling it off. Naraku scribbled it down, said a quick good bye, and then dialed Inu Yasha's number.

"Inu Yasha? This is Naraku. I thought you might like to know… Sesshoumaru hit Kagome."

* * *

Kagome heard her phone ringing and quickly dug through her purse as the chirpy melody played. She finally found with and gave a cry of triumph.

"Kagome speaking!" She cheerfully answered.

"It's Sesshoumaru. I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight." Sesshoumaru all but ordered.

"Fine. When?" Kagome said, a frosty tone settling in her voice.

"Six sound okay to you?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up." Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay. Bye." She hung up on him.

"Who was that?" Sango asked, leaning over her friend's side.

"Sesshoumaru. He wants me to eat dinner with him." Kagome replied with a frown.

"What? That jerk! You're actually going to?" Sango shrieked.

"Who knows, maybe he's going to apologize." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Maybe." Sango said with a doubt filled voice.

* * *

Sesshoumaru massaged his head as he forehead as he stared at his cell phone. He felt like he was going to do the most savage and slimiest thing on Earth, but it had to be done.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha burst into Sesshoumaru's office, uttering a few colorful words.

"What?" Sesshoumaru said as he stood and gazed out the window.

"I was told that you hit Kagome!" Inu Yasha stormed, forcibly turning his elder brother around to face him.

"She dared to tell you?" Sesshoumaru said with narrowed eyes.

"Quite being such a moron! No she didn't tell me, Kagome is honorable unlike you." Inu Yasha stormed. "I'm going to tell dad and then you really will be sorry." He growled as he grabbed the neckline of his brother's shirt.

"Whatever." Sesshoumaru said, glaring at his ghastly little sibling.

Inu Yasha released him and pushed him backwards. "You really are a slug! I always thought you were above hitting a girl, but apparently I was wrong!" He taunted.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and simply turned around.

"Why do you have your head shoved up your butt? Honestly, your such an"

"Ask me no more questions Inu Yasha, I won't answer them." Sesshoumaru said in a slightly haunted voice.

The younger brother paused and gazed at Sesshoumaru seeing the dark circles under his eyes and the ghostly look in his eyes. Inu Yasha's eyes harded, the jerk was doing it simply because he loved her!

"Dad wants an update on the European project." He growled. "And you had better stay away from Kagome, Dad will make sure of that." He warned before storming out, noticing Kagome's folder on Sesshoumaru's desk along with Inu Yasha's advertisements for the European firm. He stormed out to his car and sped back home, his mind racing. Why on earth would his brother do something so dishonorable?

"At least he's getting some work done." He grumbled as he stopped at a stop light. "That Europe firm needs some help." He sullenly said before pausing. Wait… Kagome's folder, the firm! "Sesshoumaru!" Inu Yasha growled as he quickly drove to his apartment, intent on getting there on time to retrieve Kagome's phone number before Sesshoumaru could reach her.

* * *

Kagome twirled around in the full length mirror in her apartment. She was wearing a long black dress that had small sparkles woven into the fabric. The gown wrapped around her upper body and pooled out at the waist, dropping just to her knees. She grabbed her matching black purse and slipped on a pair of black heels when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome? It's Inu Yasha, I have to tell you something!"

At that exact moment Sesshoumaru pulled up to Kagome's apartment complex and honked. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sorry Inu Yasha, I've got to go. Your brother is taking me out to eat, we're going to the Western Lands, it's pretty nice from what I've heard." She said with a small smile.

"He's _what?_ Wait! Then I really HAVE to talk to you!" Inu Yasha frantically said.

Kagome frowned a bit as Sesshoumaru impatiently honked once more; she was going to get in trouble with the land lord if he kept it up much longer. "Sorry Inu Yasha, I'll call you if I get home at a reasonable time. If not I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" She said, hanging up on the protesting male before grabbing a slinky black jacket and running out of her apartment.

Kagome raced outside and quickly seated herself in the passengers' seat of Sesshoumaru's convertible. "Did you remember to take that jewelry? I thought it kind of looked like you might have forgotten it in all of the, um…" Kagome trailed off as he nodded.

An awkward pause filled the car as Sesshoumaru drove at a reasonable speed. Kagome frowned; he obviously wasn't going to apologize for hurting her. Well, she would simply not speak until he did!

Her resolve faltered as silence roamed around the car, neither occupants making any move to recognize or converse with the other. They reached the restaurant and Sesshoumaru simply ignored Kagome and walked into the fancy club, straightening his tuxedo.

Kagome frowned and followed him as a waitress seated them on a sparkling glass table. The lights were low and small candles in the center of the table gave off a warm, comforting glow.

Kagome gazed around the room and continued to make no attempt for conversation as Sesshoumaru ordered his food.

"What would you like to order miss?" The clean cut waitress asked.

"I'll have the shrimp and pasta please." Kagome said with a smile as she handed the girl her menu. Heck, she didn't get to eat out much, why not live it up? Besides, she wasn't paying.

"You have expensive tastes." Sesshoumaru dryly remarked, sounding like himself for the first time that day.

"You still owe me for those hamburgers." Kagome said as she gazed at her water before taking a sip.

"I owe you nothing!" He scoffed before a small smile settled over his lips as he gazed at her from across the table. As quickly as the look came it disappeared and his eyes became hard again.

Kagome said nothing and they remained in silence until the food came. They ate quietly, Sesshoumaru eating his steak while Kagome daintily picked at her shrimp.

"I trust everything is to your likening?" Sesshoumaru all but spat, gazing frostily at her.

"Yes." Kagome said with a frown after pushing her plate away. "Now why did you invite me here? It is obviously not because you find my company enjoyable." Kagome never was one to be tactful.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat as he too pushed his plate away from them. "As you know Tashio Inc is expanding into other countries. We have firms in America, England and a new one in France. We are planning on expanding into Spain and Germany too." He said.

Kagome nodded, not understanding where he was going.

"I received a call from the French firm this morning; they are in dire need of a manager."

"So?" Kagome asked, taking another sip of her water.

"So I'm sending you there."

Kagome almost spit her water out at him. "Are you crazy?" She demanded, sparks shooting in her eyes. "I'm not leaving Japan!" She glared as she crossed her arms.

"Oh?"

"You cannot make me."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "But I can. I have contacted your bank and they are going to foreclose on your family shrine. The only way to save your family is if you go!"

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome demanded, blinking away her tears. "You could just leave me alone on my floor; we'll never see each other again anyway!" She said turning her gaze to the window as she continued to furiously blink.

Sesshoumaru took a drink of his own water. "It is because I dislike you. You annoy me Higurashi, you have such a fake, one dimensional personality. I have no idea why my father hired you in the first place. The only reason you are getting such a large paycheck is because he pities you, why do you think he assigned you to be my assistant?" Sesshoumaru sneered. "You are a nobody, you are easily replaceable. You mean nothing to the company, nothing to me. I couldn't care if you were dead."

Kagome closed her eyes and stood. "I hate you." She said before turning around.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Tashio thundered as he and Inu Yasha burst into the restaurant. Inu Yasha spotted Kagome fleeing out onto the patio of the building and quickly chased after her while his father stalked toward Sesshoumaru who was coolly seated and taking sips of water.

"What have you done?" Tashio growled at his son.

"I've taken care of a problem." Sesshoumaru said with a sick smirk, but Tashio was still able to see the small drop of water that was slowly traveling down Sesshoumaru's cheek.

Tashio pulled Sesshoumaru to his feet before solidly punching him. Sesshoumaru almost fell to the floor but caught himself and glared at his father as the tables around them gasped and gossiped away while watching the father and son.

"You are the lowest creature on the Earth. How could you purposely harm that poor girl, merely because you're in love with her? I've greatly over estimated your honor and character Sesshoumaru." Tashio growled, his eyes almost burning his son.

"Perhaps, or you simply never thought that I would have the courage to foil your stupid match maker plan." Sesshoumaru mocked.

"Get out of my sight." Tashio sneered. "I hoped I would never say this Sesshoumaru, but right now I honestly wish you weren't my son." The older man said before he followed Inu Yasha out onto the patio.

Sesshoumaru slowly stood and elegantly exited the Western Lands, walked to his car, and broke down. He had just made the biggest mistake of his life. "Kagome." He whispered as it started to rain. "I love you."

* * *

Inu Yasha chased Kagome who was running through the gardens, quite fast in spite of her heels.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he gained on the girl.

Kagome stopped as it started to drizzle and collapsed, sobbing. "I have to leave Japan." She mourned. "I HATE YOU SESSHOUMARU! I HATE YOU, I HOPE YOU DIE!" She screamed to the dark sky as Inu Yasha skid to a stop and bent over the hug the broken girl.

"Shhh. It's okay, you don't have to leave Kagome. Father is moving you back down to the programming wing. You won't ever have to see my wretched brother again." Inu Yasha soothed.

"Good." Kagome whispered before erupting into loud sobs as she cried over the cruelness of Sesshoumaru, and the remembrance of a pure kiss that never should have been.

"He's such a slim ball! I hate him!" She cried again as Inu Yasha rocked her back and forth as black rain fell from the sky.

Tashio watched the wrecked form of Kagome as Inu Yasha attempted to calm her. "Sesshoumaru, you really screwed it up this time." He mourned.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry this is late but I didn't get the internet back till yesterday! Not cool, I was having withdrawal!

As for my future projects… Honor and Glory so far is ahead by two votes, however I believe I'll do the first chapter of all three and post them. Whichever gets the most reviews I will update first. All three will be written in different styles, I'm trying different ways. I'm just trying to figure out different ways I can write, and this is the perfect way to see which kind I'm best at!

I've been doing self guided crash courses in writing, so when I get the new chapters out I would REALLY APPRECIATE IT (if you read them) if you would tell me which style you like best. (You'll know what I mean when you read them, they are all very different.)

Thanks a lot guys, stay tuned cuz to be perfectly honest I've already started on My Pet, which I think is going to be my favorite. Still, we shall see! Stay tuned for the next chapter… It's most likely going to be the last since I'll just make it super long instead of dividing it up.

**_I APOLOGIZE!_** Fighting/hurtful scenes aren't my strong point… sooo this chapter kinda sucked. I'm sorry! However the next chapter will hopefully be my best yet!

Please Read and Review!


	8. Love Never Dies

Hi there everyone! **_I'M SORRY!_** Hahah… About the location? Weelll I decided to make them in **_Japan_** and I forgot to read the 1st chapter (I read all of the other ones to see if I mentioned any location…I decided to skip the 1st chapter figuring I left it open. MY BAD! I'M SORRY!) I'll try to fix it ASAP… but this chapter is coming first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Who let the dogs out, McDonalds, Dair Queen, or Fruits Basket.

Well I got mixed reactions… XD Many threats on Sesshie's life if he didn't buck up, and many on mine if I didn't update. Lots of your were disappointed that it wasn't funny, sorry but to make a good story I feel like you have to have different emotions at some point. My apologies, this chapter is VERY fluffy at the end with some humor thrown in! Sorry if you guys thought it was too emotional. (There were a few of you that thought that, I apologize; I'm either all or nothing.)

Also **_I LOVE RIN BUT I HAD TO USE HER IN A MEAN WAY TODAY!_** Sorry but I needed a well known girl character to do some dirty work, and she was the only one left… I assure you LOVE Rin, but I had no choice. ) In my upcoming fics she is sweet and cute so don't worry; I really didn't want to bash her cuz she is ADORABLE, but I had no choice!

Well this is it… the last and second longest chapter in Heart Hacking's life. I'm giving this my best shot. No there will not be a sequel; since I have an epilog in this chapter I don't feel the need to have one. HOWEVER, please see my notes on upcoming stories at the bottom of this page.

* * *

**Heart Hacking**

**Week of Weeping**

Kagome's cerulean blue eyes shifted around the front of the Tashio Inc building as she exited the Taxi. A light drizzle was coming down, spattering her with cold drops of water. She was surrounded in a swirl of colors from the brightly decorated umbrellas, but to Kagome it was all black and white.

She entered the building, wishing not for the first time that she had a car, and kept her eyes cast downward as she made her way to the elevator. Her black heels made a clicking noise on the marble floor as she brushed past fellow employees and stepped into the humming elevator.

The contraption slowly rose as Kagome pressed her floor button and blinked in the florescent light.

The elevator rattled to a stop and Kagome quickly left it and walked down the familiar path to her old cubical. She paused at the entrance and saw that the box of her personal items from Sesshoumaru's office was waiting. "He must have wanted to get rid of me very badly." She mused as she put the box in a corner and sat down in her chair which creaked in response.

She twirled around a bit, her mind swimming with thoughts about her former boss and crush, Sesshoumaru. Her lovely face contorted in a scowl as she stood and stomped a foot on the ground. "I'm not going to let that jerk ruin my day." She stubbornly said as she tossed her head. "Kagome Higurashi never lets a slug wreck her life!" She said as she clapped her hands together and let a smile creep across her features.

"Kagome!" Sango cried as she leapt out of her own cubical three spaces down. "You're back!" She cooed.

Kagome gave her a smug grin. "Of course I am! Someone has to keep these computer nerds unhappy!"

A chorus of groans filled the room as several devout dweebs hugged their computer protectively as they peered at the girl who would _dare_ to infect their precious'es.

Sango gave her best friend a quick hug before grinning. "How about a celebratory cappuccino?" She asked.

"Carmel dream?" Kagome said as her blue eyes grew bigger.

"Yep! I've got two in the snack room; one for you and one for me!" Sango said as she licked her lips.

"Let's go!" Kagome pulled her friend away from the cubicles and tore down the hallway at a breakneck speed, intent on getting to her creamy drink of goodness before anyone stole it.

"Kagome slow down! You're going to run into someone!" Sango lectured as Kagome whipped around a corner, still dragging Sango behind her.

"Pah! Whatever! I have Jedi Knight-like reflexes! Muwahahah." Kagome laughed before happily bursting into the dark snack room.

Kagome blinked in the darkness as she cocked her head. "Why is the snack room dark? Someone is ALWAYS in here escaping work, or being the victim of Miroku's perverted habits." Kagome complained as Sango fumbled around in the dark.

"Mmhmm." Sango vaguely replied.

Kagome turned around her blue eyes sticking out like shining beacons. "Well turn the lights on before we trip over something and die! Although then I suppose we could sue and never have to work another day in our lives…" Kagome said as she wrinkled her brow in great concentration.

Sango promptly flipped the light switch to reveal a large group of people who all yelled. "_SURPRISE_!"

Kagome blinked with shock and gazed at the laughing group as she was passed around and hugged while some people patted her on the back.

A huge banner hung from the ceiling and read 'Welcome back Kagome'. A bunch of balloons were tied to a chair on the small table, and streamers were crisscrossed around the room.

The room was filled with about twenty people. Kagome could spot Miroku, Inu Yasha, Shippo, Naraku, Kagura, Koga, Sakura, Tashio, and more.

"G-guys." She stammered as the group smiled at her. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Kagome." Sango said as she slung her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "We're just happy to have you back here, where you belong." She added with a caring smile as Kagome gave her a trembling grin.

Everyone laughed and drank Caramel Dreams (Inu Yasha had bought enough for everyone.) as Tashio pulled Kagome aside under the premise of giving her a dunkin donuts gift certificate.

Kagome laughed as her boss handed it to her as he stole her from the crowd. "Tashio, this is really unnecessary." She said with a smile as her boss gazed at her with gentle amber eyes. Kagome swallowed as she blinked, staring back at the eyes that reminded her so much of Sesshoumaru's.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Tashio said in a low voice as he continued to watch her, concern flashing across his features.

"Whatever for?" Kagome asked with a small laugh.

"I should have never given you a different job." Tashio said as pain sifted into his golden eyes.

Kagome gently put her hand on her boss's arm. "Don't worry about it Tashio."

He scowled. "I worry! It's my fault, I knew Sesshoumaru would fall for you, I just didn't think he was be such an-"

"What?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow before chuckling. "Tashio you've got it all wrong, Sesshoumaru hates my guts."

Tashio shook his head once. "No. He's a stubborn mule who fell in love with you and decided to drive you away instead of dealing with it. He's quite a pansy when it comes to feelings." Tashio said.

Kagome gave him a sad smile. "Sorry Tashio, but he told me point blank that he hated me, and I can say that the feeling is mutual. Don't worry about it. It was one stupid little week; I'm just happy to be back." She said with a winning smile before Inu Yasha pulled her away.

Tashio watched Kagome walk away, her blue eyes shining as her raven black hair floated around her. " 'Love is a wonderful, terrible thing'" He softly uttered.

"Shakespeare." Sakura stated as she came up to her husband. "Shakespeare was right you know." She continued. "Kagome never saw it coming; perhaps love is wonderful and still so terrible."

"Or Sesshoumaru is simply a tyrant." Tashio mused.

Sakura gave him a small frown before sighing. "Still angry with him are you?" She asked. Tashio became mute. "I don't blame you, I am very fond of Kagome; but Tashio, he is your son."

"Must you remind me?" He grumbled.

With this Sakura lightly slapped him in the stomach. "Cut the boy some slack, I highly doubt anyone else has ever made Sesshoumaru feel so… alive. He was rightfully scared."

"But that doesn't mean he should have done that to Kagome." Tashio growled as they watched the girl laugh as Sango chugged a warm drink.

"No." Sakura quietly agreed.

"I hope he's suffering." Tashio growled under his breath.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared out the tiny window on the right side of the oak door in the conference room. It was Monday afternoon and he was holed up, listening to one of the company's boring speakers. He didn't mind though because at the moment Kagome was just outside the door, in perfect view of the window, playing cards with Shippo, Sango, and Miroku while eating her lunch.

She was smiling and her sapphire eyes shone as she laughed at something Sango said. Suddenly Koga pounced on her from behind and her cards flew into the air and slowly fluttered down to the ground as he proceeded to hug her to death.

She started gagging until Miroku and Sango pried the young man off of her. Kagome turned red as she started yelling at the unapologetic and smirking man who simply grinned wickedly before trotting off.

Sesshoumaru glared and the plastic cup he had been holding started to crack. Sesshoumaru jumped and glanced at the cup before mentally scolding himself for thinking about a girl he had already 'dismissed' from his thoughts. He looked up to see his father gazing, no, glaring at him. Tashio gave his son a hardened look before he returned his attention back to the speaker.

Sesshoumaru merely blinked and studied his notepad, ignoring the window by the door for the remainder of the meeting.

An hour later everyone rose and left the conference room. Sesshoumaru's chair scrapped against the tile floor as he stood and stretched. He gave a soft yawn as he relaxed his shoulders before collecting his briefcase and walking toward the elevator. As he past the cubical section of the office he could faintly hear Kagome's diabolical laugh as she undoubtedly programmed another virus that would render the company helpless until she fixed it.

She zipped out of her cubical and promptly ran into Sesshoumaru, knocking his briefcase to the floor. "Oh I'm so s-" She started and froze when she noticed who she had ran into. Without a word she flew away, quickly fading from sight.

Sesshoumaru paused, his stomach contorted as he remembered the pain and angered look in her eyes the moment before she had ran off. "If only…" he muttered. He quickly shook his thoughts off and continued walking after grabbing his abused breifcase.

Sesshoumaru rode the elevator up to his floor where he got off and walked to his office. He automatically braced himself for one of Kagome's practical jokes or redecorating schemes and paused after entering the room and glancing at the bare desk. "Hn." He simply said in an almost sneering tone as he walked to his desk and set his briefcase down. "Perhaps now I'll finally get some work done." He said out loud.

He was unable to and instead spent the next hour staring at a blank computer screen with glazed eyes. He was like that when the young authoress, Katten, found him.

"Buck up punk." She ordered as she strode into his office.

"Why are you here?" He asked with a scowl as his relative shrugged.

"I'm here to show you the outline for my new book; I'm hoping this one will actually get published."

"With you as the author that is quite impossible." He scoffed.

Katten glowered. "Be careful or in my next story I'll make you an ugly hunchback." She snapped her fingers. "That was the other thing." With this she picked up his briefcase, leaned over, and threw it at him, he dodged it but it still scathed the side of his face.

"What was that for?" He growled.

"You know what." She said as she studied her nails. "I told you to be careful you big dolt; I did _not_ say to break her heart and yours in the process."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He snorted.

Katten nailed him down with one glare. "Fine, deny it all you want Sesshoumaru. But I bet you fifty bucks you will not be filling that assistant seat anytime within the next month." She said as she stood and exited the room, disappearing from view.

"Whatever." Sesshoumaru said with a glare. "An assistant is a vital employee; I shall have a new one in two weeks."

* * *

Sesshoumaru glared at Katten's retreating back, now $50 poorer. He sighed as he gazed at the seemingly forever empty desk next to his. It wasn't as though he hadn't tried… He had to have interviewed nearly fifty students, but none of them had the qualities he was looking for.

He sighed and stood, perhaps going out to eat would clear his head. He quickly left his office and walked out into the city, blinking in the sudden sunlight. He allowed his feet to guide him to the nearest McDonalds™ and entered the busy fast-food-restaurant.

He quietly ordered; ignoring the loved filled looks he was receiving from a few of his fan club members who had followed him there. He turned to gaze out a window and heard it.

_Click_

With a smirk he turned back, hoping to see Kagome with a camera, but frowned when it turned out to be one of his stupid fans who gave out a high pitched giggle before promptly dropping the camera.

He scowled and wiped off his hands as he stood and dumped his tray and exited the restaurant. He started walking down the street when he saw Kagome, who had already spotted him and was quickly weaving through traffic, staying as far away as possible.

"Kagome." He firmly said. The girl peered over her shoulder and established eye contact before fleeing, looking much like a scared rabbit.

Sesshoumaru ran after her, he wasn't sure why but he did. He saw her scramble around a corner and quickly followed her, blinking when he rounded the corner to see a Kagome-less street.

His golden eyes scanned the street as he lifted his chin, listening for the frightened girl. He frowned and turned around to walk back to the original street, his silver hair streaming out behind him.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief the moment he vanished down the street. She quickly emerged from her hiding spot, a niche behind a garbage can, and slowly walked in the direction of a Dairy Queen ™, intent on getting some food before Sesshoumaru managed to track her down again.

She hummed a little tune as she skipped down the street, doing her best to calm her frantically beating heart. "He hurt me." She reminded herself as she tried to erase the picture of Sesshoumaru's backside from her memory. "He hates me." She added as she remembered the strange look in the depths of Sesshoumaru's golden eyes as he spotted her. "He probably wanted to talk to me so he could ship me off to Spain or something." She said with a frown as she entered the restaurant.

She quickly ordered (a large shake, chicken nuggets, and a large French fry.) and sat as she mulled over some thoughts that had been nagging her for the past month.

She remembered back to fateful night that Sesshoumaru had told her to pack her bags… Inu Yasha had taken her home and listened to her terrified ramblings.

* * *

"_I despise him Inu Yasha! What did I do to him, what did I do?" Kagome sobbed on Inu Yasha's shoulder as he carried her into her apartment complex. "I wasn't mean to him, sure I might have redecorated his office once, but I don't know why he hates me! What did I do?" She repeated as she feebly beat her fists on Inu Yasha's firm chest._

_Inu Yasha threw the door to her apartment open as he shifted her around in his arms, seemingly ignoring her._

_"Does he really think I'm replaceable? Am I that easy to forget?" She whimpered as Inu Yasha closed the door with his foot. "Are you listening Inu Yasha, am I that unimportant?" Kagome sobbed once again as she banged her fists on him once more. _

_Inu Yasha slowly eased the aching girl onto the couch as he made soothing noises. "No Kagome, I'm just thinking of the different ways I can murder him." He comfortingly said as he allowed Kagome to cling to his waist, wasn't like he minded much anyways._

_"It's not him, it's me! It's my fault." Kagome sobbed. "He's right, I am a pity case." She said before exploding into loud heart wrenching sobs that filled the air and could have moved even the coldest of hearts. _

_"No, Kagome. It's him." Inu Yasha said after the storm subsided. "You are priceless to the company, that is why Tashio hired you in the first place. It is Sesshoumaru who is out of line." Inu Yasha firmly said as he lifted Kagome's chin up so her blue eyes met his. _

_"It was Sesshoumaru?" She whispered._

_"Yes." Inu Yasha said as he clasped the girl close to him._

_Kagome closed her eyes as the tears continued to burn her face. "Sesshoumaru, I HATE YOU!"  
_

* * *

Kagome jolted awake as her mind returned to her current project, eating. She quickly consumed her food before tramping back to the Tashio Inc building. The wind was icy and cold and Kagome continued to pine away for a car.

She quickly returned to the building and shivered with gratefulness as she entered its warm depths. She rode the elevator to her floor and smiled at Sango as she walked to her cubical and threw her coat on the chair. She sat down and had just settled in when she heard loud, angry voices.

"Sesshoumaru!" Tashio thundered as his oldest son stormed out of a conference room.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and simply walked on, his eyes sparking dangerously as he ignored his father.

"Sesshoumaru, get back here!" Tashio hissed as Kagome and the other startled computer nerds watched Sesshoumaru get on an elevator and ebb from view as the doors closed behind him.

"Hm." Sango said. "He must have done something to tick Tashio off again." She observed.

"He never comes for anyone; he rarely even answers when people call his name." Miroku responded from his position behind the standing girl.

"Perhaps." Sango thoughtfully said as Kagome continued to watch the spot where Sesshoumaru had been moments before. "PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she proceeded to strike Miroku over the head with a small wooden boomerang Kagome had gotten her since her old cardboard one broke after the last beating.

Kagome grinned and rolled back into her 'den' as she smiled at her screen. She smirked as she cracked her fingers. Her newest creation would be ready by Wednesday.

* * *

"As you can see our profits have jumped once again." A nasally, nerdy speaker informed Sesshoumaru, Tashio, and Inu Yasha as all three rubbed their heads and fought off sleep. The little geek continued to ramble on as Sesshoumaru began to succumb to slumber while Inu Yasha's arm that had been support his giant head gave out and Inu Yasha's head fell with a splat onto the large table. Tashio was rubbing his forehead as he quietly ran his fingers over a dunkin donuts menu, and still the speaker droned on.

It had been three days since Sesshoumaru last saw Kagome after his lunch break. He had tried talking to her in her cubical numerous times, but usually her dratted friends managed to create some sort of blockade, rendering him unable to get to her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttered as he yawned, wishing something would happen to shut the gabbing man up. Thankfully something did.

Extremely _loud_ music suddenly blared over the loudspeakers as the lights flickered on and off and the screens played the music video to Who let the dogs out.

_Who let the dogs out? (Woof, woof, woof, woof.)_

_Who let the dogs out? (Woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie Yi Yo.)…_

"Finally." Tashio muttered. "Thank God Kagome has a perfect sense of timing." He said as he stood and fumbled out of the room, stumbling as the lights blinked on and off like some sort of club. Sesshoumaru followed his dad out with Inu Yasha, and the three ran down the flights of stairs and walked onto Kagome's floor, which was in an uproar.

Many of the employees were simply dancing as different lights in the rooms flicked on and off in some sort of beat; Sesshoumaru could even spot a blushing Naraku dancing with a grinning Kagura. A large group of the computer nerds had joined in, the music video was still flashing over the screens as the music continued to boom.

Sesshoumaru saw his father walk over to a dancing girl. "Thank you Kagome." He yelled loudly over the music as Kagome jumped up and down with the beat. "You can stop now." He yelled as he did an impromptu jig while Kagome and Sango twirled each other around.

"Nah, I'm having fun." Kagome yelled back. "You turn it off." She ordered before Koga picked her up and whirled her as Sango beat Miroku over the head. Kagome laughed and gently pushed the amorous man away as Tashio wrinkled his brow.

"You know." Tashio continued to loudly converse with Kagome. "I think some of us are going to have strokes after this."

"What makes you say that?" She asked as she grabbed Inu Yasha's wrist and spun him around a couple of times.

"The flashing lights and stuff." Tashio responded. "They're always warning you about that in those fan subs you download off the internet."

Kagome raised an eyebrow as Sesshoumaru glared at his brother with something akin to jealousy. "And you know that how?"

Tashio looked bewildered.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Inu Yasha twisted her around him once. "I don't download anything but games here… You are the one that downloads the anime." She lectured.

"I do not!" Tashio protested as Sesshoumaru gazed around, looking for Kagome's cubical.

"Do too."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To!"

"Not!"

"Oy, you two be quiet, we all know that dad downloads Fruits Basket™, it's not secret!" Inu Yasha yelled as he twirled Kagome around again.

"You stay out of it; you're supposed to be on my side anyways!" Tashio ordered as Kagome laughed.

There was a blurring noise as the lights slowly started to stay on and the music slowed down before shutting off completely and the music video flickered and disappeared from the computer screens.

Kagome turned and scowled to see Sesshoumaru holding her jump drive as he stood in front of her computer.

"You didn't have to shut it off." She snapped as everyone stopped dancing and gazed around with red faces before they returned to their workspaces.

Sesshoumaru raised a silver eyebrow and simply turned and slowly swaggered away, Kagome glowering at his back.

Tashio sighed. "Well good work Kagome." He smiled. "You always do a wonderful job." He said with a nod before he followed his eldest son. Inu Yasha gave Kagome a warm smile before he ran after his father, nodding his head to the song that was still playing in his mind.

Kagome smiled as the family disappeared from view. "Well back to work." She said with a sigh as she returned to her computer and started playing a game.

Sango poked her head over the divider and rolled her eyes. "You said work Kagome, not play!"

"I am working!" Kagome insisted. "I decided that the next virus I create will be a game that you can't pause or stop playing!" She said before letting an evil laugh erupt from her mouth.

"You are strange." Sango said before sitting back down in her own chair.

"I know!" Kagome said with a smirk. "Oh, I know!"

* * *

"I have double jointed thumbs" Sango announced while showing the Thursday morning card group as she twisted her thumbs. Naraku merely looked up from his hand while Miroku stopped shuffling his cards and Kagome grinned.

"I have double jointed ankles." Kagome said, demonstrating.

"I have double jointed arms." Naraku said with a shy smile.

"Well…" Miroku started, frowning thoughtfully. "I can fart."

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled before bashing him over the head with her fist.

"What?" Miroku whined as he nursed the large lump on his head. "I didn't do anything!" He complained.

"You were being a gross boy." Kagome said with a nod as she gave him a discusted look.

"I am a boy." Miroku said, thumping his hand on his chest.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Not a normal one."

Naraku and Kagome chuckled as the couple went back and forth, bantering and arguing.

"Did you guys here about the creep that's stalking around the city?" Naraku asked as he played his cards.

"Yeah, doesn't he grab girls off of the streets and mutilate them or something?" Sango shuttered.

"It's pretty gruesome from what I hear." Miroku grimly said, waiting his turn.

"I wish the police would find him, he's injured eleven girls and killed two." Naraku continued.

"Meh, at least we know it's not Miroku." Kagome said with a wink.

"Hey! Give me more credit then that." Miroku protested.

"Whatever for? _You_ are the pervert who taped a video camera to a counter top in the snack room!" Sango said, once again beating him over the head, making Miroku fall over in a small, unconscious heap.

Their mirth was disrupted when they heard someone shouting.

"Sesshoumaru! Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, wait up!" Jaken howled. The group turned around to see Sesshoumaru stalking by their small gathering area, a black haired girl clinging to his arm.

"What do you want?" The silver haired CEO snarled at the short Yoda-like figure that was waddling after him. The girl on Sesshoumaru's arm giggled as she dramatically ran her fingers through her hair and leaned closer to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened and his lip started to sneer as Jaken stuttered and stumbled, quaking under the businessman's glare.

"I-I-I" The little toad stuttered.

"Forget it." Sesshoumaru growled as he stalked off, his female companion still giggling and winking.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked in a confused tone.

"Who was who?" Sango asked, rearranging her cards.

"The girl with Sesshoumaru." Miroku replied as Naraku watched Kagome who was staring off at the space where Sesshoumaru had stood moments before.

"Her name is Rin. She once was Sesshoumaru's secretary when she supposedly had a mental breakdown. Tashio said that she's been going to a psychiatrist for a while, who helped her 'realize' that she wasn't really hurt by Sesshoumaru, she was just secretly in love with him. She's now Sesshoumaru's girlfriend according to Inu Yasha." Sango said; avoiding Kagome's gaze as silence filled the gap.

Kagome gave everyone a weak smile. "We should probably get back to work now." Everyone reluctantly agreed and slowly put their cards away and went their separate ways.

Naraku watched Kagome and the others leave before flipping out his cell phone. "Kagura? Hi, would you mind putting me through to Tashio?"

* * *

Tashio frowned as he clasped his hands together while staring out into the city. Young Naraku had just called him; Kagome was still in love with Sesshoumaru. "The question is: am I willing to gamble and try to get them back together?" He murmured. He closed his gold eyes and shook his head as his mind replayed the memories of Kagome's broken gaze the night Sesshoumaru ruined her. "No…Even if I wanted to I doubt he would want her. He never comes when called." Tashio said with a sigh. "Sesshoumaru made a mistake, he doesn't deserve her. It's up to him if he wants her back." He said before turning his back on the city and walking out the doors.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rubbed his head as he gazed at the clock. It was about six o'clock, Thrusday afternoon, and that stupid Rin girl hadn't left yet.

"Oh Sesshoumaru!" She happily giggled as she danced around the room, throwing flowers as she went.

"Go away." Sesshoumaru said with a growl, he just found out that his demented brother had been spreading rumors that this Rin chick was his girlfriend. Disgusting, she was even more moronic then his sibling.

The girl simply laughed and for once did as she was told. Sesshoumaru slumped over from relief as his headache lessened substantially. He gazed around the office before quietly getting up and creeping out of the office and down the hallway, escaping Rin's clutches.

Sesshoumaru walked into the elevator and after going down one floor the contraption paused and opened its doors. Sesshoumaru blinked to see Kagome, digging through her purse and totally oblivious to her surroundings, walk in and she muttered to herself while searching for something.

She apparently gave up, shrugged, and looked up as the elevator doors closed. Kagome gave a startled gasp as she noticed Sesshoumaru, and instantly backed into a corner, her blue eyes growing wider by the second.

Sesshoumaru frowned. _"It's not like I'm going to eat her or anything."_ He thought as his headache disappeared upon seeing her. "Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, nodding his head. The young hacker simply made a squeaking noise as she attempted to press herself deeper into the corner while wishing the ground would swallow her.

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. "Why are you here so late?" He questioned.

"Working on a new virus." Kagome peeped.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "This one will be more appropriate then the last?" He asked, nailing her down with a gaze.

Kagome scowled, _no one _insulted her viruses and got away with it. "There was nothing wrong with the last one!"

"Oh really, so disrupting work and sending an entire building into chaos is acceptable?" He scoffed.

Kagome glared. "It's my job, what can I say? At least I do mine." She snarled.

"That is debatable." Sesshoumaru responded.

"How would you possibly know?" Kagome threw back. "You don't see me at all!"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, about to confess how he purposely walked by her cubical nearly three times a day ,before he thought better of it. "I don't have to; I know what kind of work ethic you have. It shows in your personality." He sneered.

"Where do you come off?" Kagome stormed, stomping a foot on the elevator floor. "Honestly, what is your problem? I haven't done a stinking thing to you and you still single me out! Why don't you go away and leave me alone and happy, go marry that Rin girl and get a life!" She yelled before running out of the elevator that had just opened its doors upon stopping at the first floor.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome run out of the building with hallow, golden eyes. He sighed and slowly followed her, blinking in the sun as he exited the building. "I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered as he stared straight ahead, his eyes giving off a dead look. "I'm not good enough for you…"

* * *

Kagome stormed through the city park, her shoes clicking angrily on the cement sidewalks as birds launched themselves, fluttering and chirping, into the air. "Stupid dweeb." She muttered as she wrathfully walked down the path as the sunlight dwindled over the horizon line. "Crummy, busybody CEO." She said before she stubbed her toe on a crack in the cement and fell down.

Kagome cringed as she painfully stood, brushing off her black coat and ruined skirt. "Just my luck." She grumbled before she shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her.

She blinked and grumbled, still wishing for a car; then she wouldn't have to walk in the park which was kinda freaky when it was dark.

"Stupid Sesshoumaru." She muttered. "He is always causing problems." She paused to complain as the trees cast long eerie shadows on the sidewalk. A twig snapped. "Who's there?" Kagome asked, turning around as a raven cawed in the distance. Kagome blinked and started walking again, grumbling to herself about creepy stalkers and bosses.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on Kagome's shoulder. "WHAT?" She shouted as she turned to face a tall, creepy man who was flashing her the most frightening smirk she had ever seen. She promptly gave an ear piercing scream as the man clamped his free hand around her face and switched his grip to her waist as he brought her in, tight against his chest. _"Oh my gosh, it's the guy Naraku was talking about!"_ Kagome thought as she felt him twine a gross hand further around her waist, making her want to gag.

"I'm in for some fun with you girlie." The creep said as he rested his clammy head on Kagome's neck, making her feel sicker. She promptly bit his hand and screamed as he cursed and flexed his appendage.

"SESSHOUMARU, SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed before the stalker slapped her roughly in the face and covered her mouth again.

"Shut up wench!" He growled. "I'm going to kill you for that." He said as he eyed her up.

Tears poured down Kagome's face as she struggled while the man fumbled around in his jacket before pulling out a knife that glinted in the fading sun. _"I'm going to die."_ She thought.

* * *

Sesshoumaru whirled around, randomly stopping on the busy streets of the city. He had decided to take a walk before leaving so he could clear his head, but he swore he could hear someone yelling his name.

Sesshoumaru turned back, his troubled golden eyes gazing ahead of him as he continued on.

* * *

Kagome was roughly thrown against the trunk of a large tree. Her back scrapped painfully against the rough bark as the offender held her there, one hand still over her mouth and the other one pressing her shoulders deeper into the trunk. "You've got guts lady." He admitted in an oozing voice as Kagome tried to kick him in the shins, he responded my merely nailing her body closer against the tree with his own legs. "But that's nothing against me." He said as he made a small slit in her clothing with the knife that was still clenched in the hand that was holding onto her shoulders. He continued with his work, slicing and tearing most of her clothes so that half of her body was revealed.

"Nice body, girl." The stalker sneered as he hungrily eyed her up.

Kagome closed her eyes and trembled as she felt the knife's cool surface scrape against her skin making a small cut. She tried screaming again but the stalker rammed her head into the tree, making her vision go fuzzy as he adjusted his grip on the knife, flicking it so it was touching her throat.

"It's no use fighting back." He said; laughing as the knife punctured her skin once more, this time a thin river of blood poured out of the small wound. "Once I get a victim I never let go, until they're _dead_." The man confined to her in a raspy voice, his putrid breath nearing her face. Suddenly he was blown off his feet and slammed into a large tree before falling into a shrub.

Kagome fell to her knees, shaking and crying as she covered herself with her arms. She rocked back and forth but managed to focus in on the sight before her.

Sesshoumaru in all his glory had magically appeared and was standing in front of her, his silver hair streaming out as his amber eyes turned icy. _"I've never seen him so angry."_ Kagome dimly thought as the mutilator stumbled to his feet.

"You're gonna regret that." The criminal said, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Really." Sesshoumaru said, sounding unimpressed.

"What is he doing here?" Kagome whispered to herself. "Did he come because I yelled?"

The armed stalker yelled and jumped at Sesshoumaru, who easily dodged the jab, and was again propelled through the air as Sesshoumaru kicked him in the gut. The man fell onto his back and skid for a few feet before he once again got up and stumbled toward Sesshoumaru, his black eyes burning with anger.

Sesshoumaru bordly dodged each move that the man sent his way while watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He would then kick and/or punch the criminal who would go flying. The mutilator would then rise with a string of curses and try again, and again, and again.

The criminal had just tried stabbing Sesshoumaru in chest, when the CEO calmly grabbed the man's arm and pulled him in, sneering in his face. "Never hurt anyone who is important to this Sesshoumaru." He growled and in a second he had the man on his stomach as he held and bent the stalker's arm into an unnatural position. The offender screamed and howled in unearthly pain until he blacked out.

"W-What did you do?" Kagome stuttered as tears clogged her throat while she retreated behind a bush, attempting hiding her ripped clothes.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he slowly perused her. "I broke his arm and popped it out of the socket." He frankly said.

Kagome, who was still crying, stumbled and fell onto the park floor. "Don't touch me!" She begged, weeping loudly as Sesshoumaru slowly walked toward her.

Sesshoumaru took of his suit coat as he neared her location. "I won't, I'm going to wrap you in my coat." He soothed as he kneeled down next to Kagome who was violently shivering. Kagome protested, but true to his word she could only feel the soft material of the jacket cover her body as he picked her up.

"I was so scared." She whispered as she tucked her head under his chin. "I thought he was going to kill me." She sobbed, clinging to her savior.

"Shh, don't worry." Sesshoumaru soothed as he fished for his cell phone in his pocket while cradling Kagome. "He won't be waking up for a while." He dryly added.

"Why did you come?" Kagome quietly asked, still trembling in spite of Sesshoumaru's warm embrace.

"You called me."

* * *

Three hours later Sesshoumaru hefted Kagome into his arms after unbuckling her from the car seat. They had been forced to stay at the park until the police arrived to collect the criminal. They then needed both Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's testimony, but not before Sesshoumaru had Jaken run to Kagome's apartment to get her some more clothes. The two had been thoroughly questioned, and Sesshoumaru was hailed a hero after receiving a lecture about letting the police do their job, before the law enforcement let them go. Kagome had fallen asleep on the way to her apartment, which Sesshoumaru was grateful for.

Sesshoumaru carried his precious cargo down the hallway before pausing at Kagome's door. He fuddled around a bit before coming up with the copy Jaken had given him, and he slowly opened the door, entered the apartment, and closed the door, solidly locking it behind them.

Kagome stirred in his arms and he watched her as she woke up, clutching her as though he was afraid she would disappear in thin air. "Do you want me to wait here why you shower?" Sesshoumaru asked, imagining that she would want to thoroughly wash herself after the experience.

Kagome gave him a swift nod and he slowly released her, allowing her to pad into her room to retrieve some night clothes before moving on to the bathroom. Soon enough the shower started and Sesshoumaru flicked on the TV, thanking God that Kagome was still with him.

It had been strange, after getting the weird feeling that someone had called his name Sesshoumaru felt a ripping pain in his chest and he swore he could hear Kagome screaming his name. His instincts led him to the park where he saw the creep about to mutilate his ex-assistant.

Sesshoumaru allowed his golden eyes to close as he breathed in the comforting scent of Kagome that was sprinkled liberally through the apartment. As far as he was concerned he was never going to let the girl walk again, nor would he allow her to be with anyone but him… if she still didn't hate him that was.

Ten minutes later a wet Kagome emerged from the bathroom. Sesshoumaru simply gazed at her, knowing it would be asinine to ask if she was okay. "Will you be fine being alone tonight?" He asked.

Kagome gave him a weak nod and Sesshoumaru let his gaze intensify before she shook her head. "Go to bed." He said pointing to her room. The unusually quiet girl hopped into her bed and settled down into the sheets as Sesshoumaru slowly followed her before pulling up a chair at the bedside and relaxing as best as he could.

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" Kagome quietly asked.

"I'll stay here until I leave for work. Now go to sleep." He ordered. Kagome gazed at him with blue eyes before she slowly shut them. She was still turned, facing him, as her breath deepened and her body relaxed, a sure sign that she had drifted off.

Sesshoumaru gazed sadly at the frightened girl before him. Moonlight pooled off her hair and made her long, dark eyelashes stick out against her creamy skin. He frowned as he saw the thin wound on her neck and a few bruises on her cheekbones and neck, Kagome was sure to have nightmares for weeks. "I'll never leave you." He promised the sleeping girl as he softly touched her hand. Kagome's breathing became irregular for a moment before her hand softly clutched his and she returned to normal. Sesshoumaru smiled at the poor broken angel that had caught his heart, she had gone through so much and asked for so little in return. "I love you." He whispered; Kagome's steady breathing was the only reply he got.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked. She heard some clanging in the kitchen and froze as memories flooded her from yesterday. She slowly slipped out of the bed and crept around the corner to see Sesshoumaru, still in his clothes from the day before. He was sipping a cup of coffee and reading the morning newspaper while sitting at her kitchen table as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He looked up and caught her eye.

"Good, you're up. Here." He said tossing her some keys. "These are the keys to my Mustang. Once you are ready to come to work, if you wish to come at all today, you may drive it there." He said as he stood, putting his suit coat on.

"What about you? Are you going to walk?" Kagome asked as she fingered the silver keys.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "No." He firmly said. "Jaken brought the limo." He said before downing his cup and setting it in the sink. "I'll see you sometime today." He said, leaning over the counter to plant a small kiss on her forehead before he exited the apartment, leaving a thoroughly stunned Kagome in his wake.

"That was very strange." She observed as she gently touched her forehead.

* * *

Kagome entered the Tashio building at eleven o'clock. She had spent the morning moping around and trying to forget the night's previous incident, but since nothing helped Kagome decided to go to work, hoping it would be able to distract her. She had just hopped off the elevator when she ran into Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome." He said with a nod; Kagome quivered, thinking that he was going to return to his cruel self at work. "Would you come with me for a moment?" He softly asked.

Kagome paused, hesitation shown clearly across her features before she slowly accepted, Sesshoumaru could see that she was placing a great deal of trust in him. He grasped her small hand in his before he gently pulled her into the elevator. They rode down to the garage floor in silence until Kagome handed him back his keys.

"Thanks… could you please close your eyes?" Sesshoumaru asked; sounding slightly embarrassed as they walked out into the parking garage.

Kagome shuddered but did as she was told. To her surprise, and secret delight, she felt Sesshoumaru's gentle arms around her waist as he pulled her lightly to his side, silently reassuring her. They walked for a few moments until he paused. "You can open them." He said.

Kagome slowly did so and stared at a new, black Lexis that was parked in the space in front of them. "Sooo?" She said gazing up at Sesshoumaru with questioning eyes. Sesshoumaru gave her a rare smile and dangled a pair of keys in front of her face.

Kagome's mouth dropped. "For me?" She stumbled.

"Kagome Higurashi, I have been a complete moron. I hurt you and purposely drove you away simply because I was a coward. I had fallen in love with you and I didn't want to face the facts, which simply are that I care for you like I have for no one else." Sesshoumaru simply said as Kagome stared at him. "I'm sorry that I have hurt you so much, and I know it will take a while for you to forgive me for all I've done, but last night when I saw you about to be hurt before my very eyes, I wanted to kill that man." He said as he pulled the girl closer to him. "I don't want to lose you, so I'm willing to wait however long it will take for you to forgive me." He said, stopping after this speech. (Kagome secretly thought that he must have used all of his stored up 'caring' words from the past decade on her in that single speech.)

"I don't think it will take that long." She said, awkwardly gazing away from him and her new car.

She felt Sesshoumaru's gentle hand cupping her chin to face his. "Good." He purred as he leaned in. "I wasn't sure how long I would be able to stand seeing you, not knowing you were mine." He said as he gently kissed Kagome, giving her plenty of time to pull away.

"AWWWWWWWWWW" Tashio, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Naraku, Sakura, Kagura, and Shippo all simultaneously said.

"I'm finally going to have a daughter! We can have donut dates!" Tashio tearfully said as he wiped his eyes, watching his oldest son gently kiss his soon to be daughter in law.

Sakura tapped the TV screen thoughtfully. "I told you it was a good idea to have those security cameras installed, Tashio."

"We should give them some privacy." Sango suggested.

"Why? Sesshoumaru knows that he is in front of a camera, look at that smug smirk!" Inu Yasha argued.

"My dear Sango, would you like some privacy with me?" Miroku hopefully asked as he edged closer.

"Ack! No, you Pervert!" Sango yelled before beating him over the head with her boomerang.

The room erupted in laughter as Tashio gave a small smile before turning off the screen. "Well done, my son."

* * *

Kagome giggled as she ran around a huge oak tree. She heard Sesshoumaru give an 'angry' roar before he pounced on her and picked her up by the waist, whirling her around.

Kagome laughed as her blue black locks mixed with her husbands silver ones. Sesshoumaru slowly set her down, keeping his forehead resting against hers. "Shall we go inside?" He teased.

Kagome blushed and Sesshoumaru chuckled, she looked cute whenever she did that. "Isn't Katten supposed to visit us this afternoon?" She inquired before breaking away with a wink and running a few feet before her husband caught up with her and picked her up, carrying her like a doll.

"True." He said as he walked across the lawn and entered the giant Victorian style mansion. "We had best clean up our little monsters first then." Sesshoumaru suggested as he set his wife down on the couch. "Katten always does enjoy poking fun of their dirt stained attire."

Kagome snorted. "Only until they convince her to go play in that well with them. Honestly they are bad influences on each other." She said as the wooden floor started to shake.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Childish voices yelled before lumps of energy flung themselves onto their parents.

A six year old girl with dark black hair had attached herself to her father's leg, her blue eyes gazing up at him with adoration as her older, eight year old brother, tugged on his father's arm, a mirror image of him with silver hair and golden eyes.

Two four year old children, twins, had launched themselves onto Kagome. One was a little girl with silver hair that was streaked with black and dark blue eyes, her twin was a taller boy with black hair that had silver streaks. He laughed with his twin, his amber brown eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Mommy, mommy! Aunty Kitty is here!" He said as he grinned revealing a toothless smile.

"Thank you for telling me Conrad, why don't you go wash up with Kairi?" Kagome said with a proud smile as the twins grinned and slipped off her lap, doing as they were told to.

"You too, Rior and Ahira." Sesshoumaru said. Eight year old Rior nodded before dragging his sister off in the general direction of a bathroom.

Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru settled down in the couch next to her. "We are so lucky." She said as she watched her children disappear.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru agreed as he gave her a loving gaze.

"Am I interrupting something, you two lovebirds?" A sly voiced teased.

"Katten, come in!" Kagome welcomed.

"What brings you here?" Sesshoumaru wryly asked. "Don't tell me you want me to actually _publish_ one of your books!" He teased.

His relative rolled her eyes. "Please! I'm now a best selling author! Four of my books have done quite well! I'm actually here to show you the second one, the one I was planning out right before you two got married." Katten said as she seated herself on a comfortable, leather chair.

"You mean people actually read your stories?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Katten smiled as she winked at Kagome. "Shut up you pile of steaming poop! I figured Kagome would like the story… you probably won't though seeing how this is the one that I turned you into a hunchback for." She said as she tossed a book in their direction. "I kid!" She added after seeing Sesshoumaru's murderous gaze.

Kagome studied the bright blue cover and said out loud. "Heart Hacking… sounds interesting." She opened it to the first page and continued to read as Sesshoumaru sneered in disinterest… until he heard Kagome speak. "Kagome wickedly grinned as she rubbed her hands together and watched the computer screen. "Mwhahahaha! This is my best virus I've created yet! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Kagome yelled, frightening several people who were walking by her cubicle…"

"KATTEN!" Sesshoumaru bellowed as he shot off of the couch and ran down the hallway, tearing after the diabolically laughing authoress who had started fleeing the moment Kagome read the first sentence. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He shouted as they rounded another hallway and disappeared from hearing.

Kagome skipped to the end of the book and laughed. "What do you know? He said that in this book too! Now all that's left is to say 'and they lived happily ever after'."

* * *

HAH! I AM DONE! 18 LONG pages folks! It's the second longest chapter I've made! XX Not to mention the hardest to write. I had to edit this baby twice since I thought that a few of the scenes stunk. I'm sorry it's not so funny, I was focusing on fluff. I'm quite proud of this chapter, I think its better then the previous two.

**_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers_**, to those who have been with me from Chapter one, and those who have just recently read it! I wouldn't have been able to finish this if it weren't for you guys!

**_Thank you for all the encouragement guys!_**

Firstly, having Kagome want a car and having everyone say that Sesshoumaru doesn't come when called might have gotten repetitive **_but_** I had merely wanted you guys to know that so you knew how important it was that he gave her a car, and that Sesshoumaru came when Kagome screamed for him.

**Are you sad it's finished and you want more?** Even though I don't write fanfiction much anymore I'm still writing. , username KM_Shea. Also I have an ebook for sale on Amazon (To find it search "_My life at the MBRC" _ or _"My life __at the Magical Beings' Rehabilitation Center_") AND I have a brand new wordpress blog. (Go to my author page on Amazon and it's got link


End file.
